


No Dominion

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-02
Updated: 2006-03-01
Packaged: 2018-08-15 16:03:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8062885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Serenity sets down on Bounty. Inara takes a client. Captain Reynolds finds a job for ship and crew. For once things look shiny. Meanwhile the star ship Enterprise has problems of its' own and an enemy that will take it far beyond the stars. Trip finds himself on the horns of a dilemna.





	1. Epigraph

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary: Wu de ma = Mother of God; Dong ma = understand.  


* * *

"The way sensible people relate to the world is to avoid both rejection and attachment, and to treat others justly."

\--The words of LUNYU

***

He wasn't much of a one for words. Figured a man did what was necessary. What was right as he saw it. Words just got in the way of intentions. Clouded things a mite too much in the Black. His needs were simple. His requirements few but not up for negotiation. A ship. A crew. A job. Together it was enough to keep flying. Everything else was gravy. He should'a known the gravy was trouble. All them words and all.

It was Caleb Johnson. Not a man known face to face by any of them but with a reputation that preceded him. Not that he had known that at the time. Intermediaries did his talking for him. Lined up the job, found him and his crew on a mudpit hole called Bounty. Never was a planet more poorly named. His head was spinning but he tried to remember. Hang on as long as he could to conscious thought though it ached some. Every last pathetic second of it. It was all he had.

***

THREE DAYS PRIOR...

Simon Tam squinted at Wash. The view from the cockpit not inspiring him much at all. "What did you say this place is called?"

The pilot flicked a few switches not looking at the doctor. "Bounty."

"Doesn't look much like a Bounty to me."

The quiet steady voice of the Captain reached him from the doorway. Simon had not heard Captain Malcolm Reynolds appear. The man was a ghost on his feet. Simon pushed the thought from his mind. The Captain always made him feel nervous. Unsettled. As if he should walk soft around him though he had no idea why. "Inara has a client here. Figure we may as well see if I can pick us up a job. In the meantime the rest of you might want to stretch your legs and take a look around. No wanderin' off mind. I want everyone back on board ready to go in six hours."

Wash turned his head to look at Mal. "What if we don't find a job by then?"

"We'll find somethin'. Always do."

It wasn't exactly what either Wash or Simon wanted to hear but that was life. You took what you could get and were damn grateful for the getting.

"'Sides, Kaylee needs to work on the engines. A pause for Serenity to catch her breath will do us all good I'm thinkin'."

"If you say so, Captain." Mumbled Wash. They all had a hundred reasons for flying. Only one for setting down. The Sky was safety. Freedom. Serenity was Home. The rest was merely a means to hold that dream together and make it their own.

The Captain smiled slightly. A gloss over dark emotions held always in check. "I do so."

***

THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BLACK

The ship sailed sleek and graceful through a river of stars. Captain Jonathan Archer enjoyed the lull, the quietness of walking his ship while most of the crew slept. It was late and he should be asleep in bed, letting the beta shift man the pride of Starfleet but he was restless. Something T'Pol had said to him earlier struck an echo inside him and he did not like it. The way it frayed his nerves and inflamed his temper. Ever since the terrible news about the Xindi attack on Earth and the terrible cost they had paid he was painfully conscious of the implaccable darkening of spirit echoed in the eyes of his closest friend. He had known Commander Tucker a long time. Nearly ten years now. Thought he had seen him in every emotional state there was. They had shared most of each others joys and woes and both come out the other end with their friendship stronger than ever. But this. This attack on their homeworld and the news that Trip's kid sister Lizzie was one of over 7 million who had died. It seemed to have killed the best in Trip. Leaving a cold dark place that made him shiver every time he looked into his Chief Engineer's eyes. It hurt him to see that pain. That emptiness. That need for vengeance burning darker and darker with every passing hour. Yet it hurt more to look away.

He thought again of T'Pol. Her words about the Commander cutting him like knives. So seemingly emotionless and hard at the time. He had automatically defended him and was annoyed that it should have been necessary. Told her to her face to back off and leave him be. People grieved in their own way. Her adamantine will forced him to hear words that haunted him. Hating himself for listening even though the choice to do so had not been his.

"You are making a mistake, Captain."

He remembered how his lips had tightened into thin hard lines only a fool--or a Vulcan--would think to cross. "This has nothing to do with you, T'Pol."

"Commander Tucker should not be on this mission."

He glared at her. "You are out of order. Trip has more right to be here than you have!"

She did not back down and he could not tell how she took his angry retort yet he felt a tinge of shame for hitting out at her like that. She had resigned her commision with the Vulcan High Command to go with them. Everything she had worked so hard for she had surrendered in order to do what she could to help. To help him. This crew. Yet he could not show it. Not give in to her even if a tiny part of him thought she was right. *That* was what frightened him most of all. That she could be right. "He will endanger this mission."

The Captain threw back his head and gave a bitter laugh. "Endanger this mission?" He was pacing slowly now, a parody of humour on his pain wracked face. Serious as a heart attack. "T'Pol, those bastards attacked Earth for no other reason than to make a pre-emptive strike based on information that one day--not today, not tomorrow, but FOUR HUNDRED YEARS FROM NOW, we would destroy them. They killed over 7 million Humans in the blink of an eye. Of course Trip is mad. He's hurting. Wants to hit back at the people that did this, the same as the rest of us. It's not about simple vengeance, T'Pol. We have the rest of Humanity in danger. If we don't stop the Xindi now there won't be an Earth for us to come back to."

***

BOUNTY

The bar was pretty full but still managed to look half empty. Partly on account of the spaces between the dusty tables. It was dim and murky inside like most of the bars Captain Malcolm Reynolds had ever set foot in. Grubby and half sleeping in its' own grit and grime. Any sign of spit and polish would have been met with gunfire. People liked what they were used to. Comfortable with. The Captain cast a steady eye around him as he wove carefully but casually towards a table in the far corner. A place where he could have a solid wall to his back and a good view of all the entrances and exits. No surprises now. They tended to leave a man with more ventilation than nature had intended. Jayne Cobb walked a pace behind him, his eyes shadowed by the brim of his dark hat. Watching the Captain's back while looking out for his own.

Zoe walked beside the Captain. Everyone else but Wash and Kaylee had elected to take the Captain up on his offer and do a little sight seeing. Shop around for supplies and generally feel solid ground beneath their feet. The Captain was already missing the Black. Something did not feel right. He began to feel uncomfortable about telling the others to look around. Zoe picked up on his mood but said nothing until they were carefully ensconced in the far corner with a wall at their back and the dim light partly hiding them. Both seemed to ease into the shadows like old friends. "What's wrong?"

His eyes were not on hers. They were casting slowly around the room without the need to turn his head. Made him look more relaxed than he was but she knew him too well. That knowledge kept them both alive more times than either could count. "I don't like this. Might've been a mistake bringing Serenity to the surface. Should'a brought a shuttle. Left the others on the ship."

She raised her eyebrows slightly. "I'd say that's more than not liking, sir. Sounds almost parnoid."

"I can survive paranoid."

A silence fell. Both were aware that Jayne had dropped back and found himself a spot by the door.

"Who's our contact, sir?"

"Couple of men called Black and Stone. We have a half hour 'till they're due."

"And the job?"

"We'll know when they get here."

She nodded. It was not unusual to have a carrot dangled with no label on it. Something drifted in her mind like an incongruous piece of jigsaw. "I can't believe Inara has clients on this mudpit."

A sardonic smile twisted the Captain's lips. Images sparked in his mind. A flicker of dark humour in his eyes. "Mudpit? I can see that."

The odd comment made her flick her eyes towards him. Zoe saw the tease in his eyes even though he was not looking at her. "Sir?"

He gave her an amused glance. "Mud." At her continued blank look his amusement rose a notch. His smile widened slightly. "You really have led a sheltered life, Zoe."

"Perhaps you could fill in the gaps in my education?"

He chuckled softly but not soft enough to hide the distinctive click of a weapon cocking. The cold shaft of steel pressing against the back of his right ear as he went rigid.

***

ON BOARD ENTERPRISE

Lt Malcolm Reed was worried. He had gone to Florida with Trip. Seen the devastation first hand. Listened with pain in his heart as the Commander pointed out where his sister would have been staying. Other landmarks ticked off among the rubble. The destruction was more than comprehensive. It was total. The swathe cut by the attacking orb had left no survivors in its' wake. He could not help worrying about his friend. Especially the way all the light and joy in him had been extinguished when they had first heard the news. He had tried to tell him that perhaps Lizzie had been somewhere else when the Xindi had attacked but Trip shook his head. As if somehow his heart knew the truth even without his eyes having to see it plain as day before him. Back on Enterprise he had suggested a memorial. A service to allow his friend to say goodbye. To grieve. And hopefully. One day. To heal. But it was too soon and Trip was too far into that cold hard melancholy that soliders of battles long lost rarely returned from.

Now Malcolm was sitting alone in his quarters trying to think of a way he could help but he knew they were passed that. The Commander would have to find his own way back. All he could do as his friend was stand beside him and help any way he could. He sighed. Got no comfort from the fact that the attack had been on the United States. England was small fare by comparrison but it had escaped for the moment. He wondered how Maddy was doing. About his parents. No doubt his father was bellowing at the top brass to do something. At least he had the satisfaction of not being able to hear him from here. His mother though would be alone and for that he was sorry. A gentle, quiet lady with expressive eyes and clever hands. A perfect compensation for his father's volatile temper and dark mood swings. Yet his father loved them all, Malcolm knew. It was just hard for him to show the emotion.

He sighed. Knew he would not be getting any sleep tonight. Better to have a shower, change into a clean uniform and go and check the retrofitted upgrades. The Armoury always helped to calm him. Perhaps Trip was doing the same in Main Engineering. Keeping busy to clear the mind of dark thoughts with nowhere to run. They had a few hours of calm before the Delphic Expanse embraced them. He wondered if the Klingons would send anyone else after Captain Archer or whether fear of the Expanse would give them one less thing to worry about. As he walked briskly to check his new torpedoes a feeling of pride touched him. The yield of the new torpedoes had certainly knocked the stuffing out of those Neanderthal Klingons. He just hoped they would pack enough of a punch to do the same to the Xindi.

***

BOUNTY

"Who might you be?"

A figure slid round from behind him and stepped into view. The one holding the gun to his head did not. Where the hell had they come from? He considered that the wall behind him was not so solid after all. He almost shuddered as the thought triggered off a memory of Niska. His ear was still sensitive from the torture of being cut off then reattached. Some of the nerves undoubtedly cross wired making it intensely more sensitive than it had been not numb and void of feeling as he would have expected. Still. Dr Tam did good work. The proof was stitched to the side of his head. A gory but welcome prize. Man felt unbalanced with only one ear. *Wu de ma* why did these gorram things have to happen to him?

"Name's Black. The one with the gun at your head is Stone."

Captain Reynolds radiated a calm he did not feel. His voice soft. Coaxing almost. The hint of steel in his eyes belied his demure facade. Everyone at that table knew it. "Gentlemen, no need to get testy. We're business men. You have a job for us and we're here to do it."

"Can't be too careful. Your name?"

"Captain Malcolm Reynolds. And this is my second, Zoe Warren." A slight pause. "Now are we gonna talk business or walk away?"

"Oh you won't be walking anywhere my dear Captain." Oozed Black in a voice that froze the blood in Mal's veins. This was not good.

"You set us up." It was a statement. Calm. Flat.

"You set yourselves up. Wish I could take all the credit but there it is."

"Who for? Whatever you're being paid we can match it."

The man laughed, genuinely amused. "I doubt it. Now on your feet nice and slow like."

"And if I don't want to play your game?"

"Well then, the lady pays."

The Captain's eyes narrowed. "This boss of yours, is it just me he wants?"

"Why you askin'?"

"If it's just me then let Zoe go. Disarm her if you have to but no sense in carrying more burden than you're being paid to tote."

There was a moment's silence. Zoe's eyes were fixed on his but he was not looking at her. Did not dare take his attention off Black.

"Do I look stupid?"

"We came here in good faith, Black. Now maybe your boss has a problem with me and if that's so we should sort it out between us. No need to bring others into this. Seems to me you have your hands full enough without making enemies you don't need."

"You're a cool one I'll give you that but she'll be insurance against you misbehavin'."

"I give my word."

"Your word ain't worth squat, *dong ma?* Now like I said, nice and easy."

Over by the door Jayne had seen the two men join his friends. Was alert to the fact that one remained standing behind the Captain while the other moved to face him. He was too far away to hear what was said but he could sense a building tension. He cradled Vera and wrapped a finger around the trigger, his body stiffening as several men suddenly came into the bar and levelled sawn off shotguns at him. Point blank range. He growled but knew he could do nothing. He was instructed to drop his weapon to the floor and reluctantly did so. To his surprise he was not tied up or manhandled. They just wanted him to stay exactly where he was. Not moving. Not trying anything. He narrowed his eyes and began to calmly calculate the odds.

***

ENTERPRISE

Commander Trip Tucker was on the Observation Deck. Passionless eyes gazed blankly out at the slow stream of stars blurring his vision. Lizzie. His baby sister. All light and happiness. He could hear her voice like laughing bells ringing in his head. Memories so bright they outshone the glitter of his tears in the artificial lighting. He had dimmed the lights as much as he could without actually shutting them off. His heart ached so bad. Anger for the moment replaced the warmth stolen by shock. Gave him something to cling to however bitter the taste. They would pay for this. These Xindi would learn that their actions carried a terrible cost. He clenched and unclenched his fists in mute promise. Not realising he was no longer alone until the cool voice interrupted his silent reverie.

"I am sorry for your loss."

He just gave a partial nod. Did not speak or turn to look at her. T'Pol read his mood from his body language. Knew from the Captain's impassioned words that the Commander was suffering a great deal of pain and anger. His grief bent only on revenge.

"Commander?"

She thought he was not going to answer. Was surprised when after seconds of silence he turned his head, bleak eyes staring at her as if he barely knew her. "You still here?"

"You need to rest."

He did not have the energy or inclination to mock her words. Bad enough she had spoken at all. "I'll rest plenty when the mission's over."

He turned back to face the fleeing stars. T'Pol stepped forward until she stood alongside him. She contemplated the stubborn profile for a while. He hardly moved. Seemingly intent on the emptiness within that was devouring him inch by inch. T'Pol was not without compassion. "Commander, we will all need our strength when we catch up with the Xindi."

"We?"

"You are not alone."

He wanted to lash out at her. Say terrible things. Throw her words back in her face but with fusion bombs attached. Only he could not do it. The fight in him was reserved for the enemy. Not T'Pol. Not even their fair-weather friends the Vulcans who had chosen to desert them at a time like this. Refusing to become involved in what could possibly be the complete annihilation of the Human Race. He had no polite words for how much that screwed him up inside. But one Vulcan had remained. Just one. He was not about to throw that in her face no matter how bad he felt about the rest of her species. "T'Pol, I'm not much company right now..."

"I did not come for your sparkling wit, Commander."

If he was not so swallowed up by sadness and dispair he would have laughed. Even now he wished life were that simple. Would it ever be simple again? He didn't know. And somehow he thought he should. "Then what did ya come for?"

"The Xindi do not appear in the Vulcan database."

That got his attention. Trip turned and looked at her. The blankness held at bay by the need for information. "But ya have heard of them?"

She shook her head. "No."

He was about to yell at her to get out if she had nothing useful to contribute but her words forestalled him. The building anger abated as he listened.

"We do not but there is another race that does."

"Another race?" He held his breath. A faint hope hammering at the walls of his heart.

"Yes, but it will not be easy."

He searched her eyes. Not comprehending her hesitation. "T'Pol, I don't care how difficult it is, who are they? We can tell the Cap'n and arrange a rendezvous. Or failing that an exchange of information."

The Vulcan looked sad. "The Klingons."

Trip stepped back in shock. It took him a few moments to recover his powers of speech. "Are ya kiddin'? Is this some kind of sick joke? 'Cause if it is T'Pol, I'm not laughin' and neither will the Cap'n."

"No, Commander, it is no joke. The Klingons and the Xindi know each other."

There was a long pause. "Are they... friends? Allies?"

"We do not have that information."

He nodded feeling sick to his stomach. "I know, if we want to find out we'll have to go speak to the Klingons."

She nodded. "It would seem a logical conclusion."

"Only right now the Klingon Empire wants the Cap'n's head on a pole and doesn't much care how it goes about getting it."

***

BOUNTY

"We are going to leave now. You will tell your man by the door not to follow. If your crew wish to board the vessel and leave they may do so but you are staying here."

Mal looked at his captors for any sign of weakness. He saw none but he still had to try. "Then leave Zoe with Jayne. The man by the door, his name's Jayne."

Black shook his head. "One more plea for her life and we will kill her. *Dong ma?*"

He felt his stomach lurch but managed a nod and gave Zoe a look of regret. Her expression was unreadable. He was sorry that whatever trouble he was in he had dragged her in alongside him. She deserved better than that. "Where we going?"

For the first time since their meeting Black smiled. Rotting teeth made him think of a death's head. "You'll see. Don't wanna spoil the surprise for you."

Black kept Zoe sitting while Mal got to his feet. His movements deliberately slow so as not to spook the two men. Stone removed the gun from Mal's holster and patted him down, Black grinning at him all the while. It was beginning to really piss him off but right now he was powerless to do anything about it. In his head he was keeping a tally. Stone tapped his head with the gun barrel. "Hands behind your back."

He did as he was told and felt the catgut sting his wrists as his hands were bound. A hard jerk on the twine let it bite deep into the skin making him hiss. He could feel his circulation being cut off. "Hey, no need to cut through my wrists."

Black leaned into his face. "When our employer gets through with you, your wrists will be the last thing you'll be worryin' about."

Something cold slithered down his spine. It took but a moment to realise it was a feeling of dread.

"Now, up you get. Move!"


	2. Deeper and Deeper

Captain Archer looked shocked. The Sub-Commander was silent after delivering her bombshell. No trace of emotion on the still mask of her exotic face. Not so Commander Tucker. The three of them were in the Captain's ready room. Trip was pacing. All pent up energy and unchannelled aggression. He looked like he wanted to hit something before he exploded. It shook the Captain out of his own dark thoughts.

"Commander."

Trip paused and turned, his expression dark. Anger just held in check, hands bunched into fists at his side. "This is suicide, Cap'n. Even if we found them there's no guarantee they'd tell us anythin'."

"I am well aware of that but we don't seem to have much choice, do we?"

"Well *I* do an' I'm sayin' I'm not prepared to hand ya over to the enemy."

"I am not going to be *handed over* to anyone."

Trip glared at his friend, trying hard to hold himself in check. He took a couple of steps towards the Captain, paused and visibly took a few breaths to calm down. "Cap'n, this is no option. The Klingons are your enemy which makes them ours. No way would they so much as piss on ya if ya were on fire."

"Commander!"

He ignored the Captain's warning tone. Deadly serious now. "If the Klingons *do* know these Xindi there is something else ya have to consider." He paused. The Captain said nothing. He was waiting for Trip to continue. "The plans the Xindi have for Earth may be aided and abetted by those Neanderthal dogs."

The room went still. Captain Archer looked at his Chief Engineer for several minutes in silence. When he spoke his voice was quiet, calm, and pitched to carry. "I've thought of that, Commander, but in hunting for this species we are going to have to do a lot of things none of us want to do." He paused, willing his friend to go along with him on this. "Consider this one of them."

A deadly silence fell between them. There was a flicker of agony on Commander Tucker's face. "I won't let them kill you."

"Good." Said the Captain evenly, eyes still locked on Trip's. "Then what could go wrong?"

***

BOUNTY

Captain Malcolm Reynolds had experienced better days but he had also had worse. Right now the two were closing into an alarming alignment that did not bode well. The thought uppermost in his mind was getting Zoe out of the line of fire. Black and Stone were none too gentle in pushing him towards the exit. He saw Jayne still but tense, coiled for action if the opening should present itself. He gave the man a slight shake of the head then flicked his eyes back towards Zoe. A glimmer of understanding in Jayne's eyes was all Mal needed to know that his silent order had been understood. Realising some kind of communication had passed between them, Stone cracked Mal across the back of the head with his gun. Not enough to knock him out just adding a few hundred more stars to his sky. He stumbled. Impatient hands preventing him from falling. Pain flashed in sharp relief behind his eyes like vivid forks of lightening making him momentarily dizzy as it pierced him. Black shoved him forward again. Hard. The men either side of Jayne watched with narrowed eyes for the big man to do something. If anything the mercenary relaxed, a slow smile oiling its' way across his face. It was enough to tell the men that he would do nothing to extricate the Captain from his predicament.

"Guess you won't be needin' Serenity no more, *Captain*."

It was not a question. Captain Reynolds played up to him, allowing cool venom to dampen the burn of rage in his voice. "That's all you've been waiting for isn't it?"

Jayne shrugged nonchalently. "Just waitin' for a better offer, you know me."

The Captain spat at his feet. "When I get out of this I'm gonna hunt ya down."

The big man crossed his arms and smirked. "*If* you get out of this."

Jayne gave Black and Stone a nod. To most it would have looked like a professional courtesy. One hired thug to another. The Captain knew different. He was committing their names and faces to memory. Black grinned at Jayne. "Suggest you go back to *your* ship."

A grin flashed then Jayne glanced at Zoe and back to Black. "She stays."

At Black's look, Jayne smiled again. This time the dirty leer filled in the blanks of what was not said. Black and Stone laughed. Stone shoved Zoe towards Jayne then eyed the men watching Jayne. "Stay with them until we're gone. If they give you no trouble let them go. If they so much as twitch, kill 'em."

***

ENTERPRISE

The bridge was tense. Electrified with undercurrents of tension that only the clinically dead could have ignored. Ensign Hoshi Sato stared at the Captain as if he had completely taken leave of his senses. Lt Reed was not so polite about it.

"With respect sir, that is not a plan it's capitulation! Need I remind you that you cannot negotiate with Klingons? They lack the equipment between their ears to make any form of dialogue meaningful. They will lie, cheat, and betray you. That is if they don't open fire the second they see Enterprise on their screens."

"You tell him Lieutenant 'cause he won't listen to me." Mumbled Trip miserably.

The Captain ignored him. "That is why they aren't going to see us on their sensors, Lieutenant."

All heads lifted a little at that. Lt Reed looked intently at the Captain. His look was sharp, intelligent and discerning. "How are we going to do that, sir?"

"You and Commander Tucker are going to design me a cloaking device."

Commander Tucker was so startled that he was lost for words. His mouth hung open like a stranded guppy. Lt Reed recovered first. "How are we supposed to do that, sir? We don't have the technology."

Captain Archer only just managed to hide the formation of a smile but there was a glimmer of it in his eyes. "Haven't you heard the old saying, Lieutenant? Necessity is the mother of invention."

"Huh. So now we're Q to your James Bond is that it?" Asked Commander Tucker.

The Captain let the smile show this time. The old British spy films had been an instant hit the last movie night but he was not sure that a spy was the right image to promote right now. It did however have advantages. "Only if the Sub-Commander is Miss Moneypenny."

The Sub-Commander's eyebrows lowered, a look just short of a glare rewarded the Captain. "I find this foolish banter a waste of time, Captain. It has no revelance to our situation."

The Captain forced himself to look a bit more serious. "You're absolutely right, Sub-Commander. I'm better than James Bond."

Lt Reed frowned. Confused. "Sir?"

He grinned. The tension relaxing all around him just a smidgen. "Yes. I'm here, he isn't."

And with that dubious logic he dismissed Commander Tucker and Lt Reed to go *invent something* for him. The two friends exchanged a look but did as they were told. Once they were gone, Sub-Commander T'Pol arched an elegant eyebrow at her Captain. "Who is James Bond, Captain?" She had missed that movie night. Captain Archer considered filling in the gaps in her knowledge at a later date.

"He was a fictitious spy, Sub-Commander. But I'm not fictitious, I'm the real thing. And you can call me Archer. Jonathan Archer." He dead-panned for effect.

Sub-Commander T'Pol stared blankly at him. Hoshi and Travis were laughing so much they had tears in their eyes. The Captain chuckled then straightened his face though his eyes still twinkled. "It's okay, T'Pol. A little Earth humour."

"There are times, Captain," Said the Sub-Commander in a slow solemn voice. "When I am amazed that your species was ever mistaken for an intelligent one."

***

Commander Tucker and Lt Reed were walking towards Main Engineering. Both men wracking their brains for a way to give the Captain what he wanted. Malcolm could not help but notice that the challenge presented had lightened the Commander's terrible dark introspection. Not that he was not still hurting and fired with a deep abiding anger but now he was distracted by something it would take all their combined ingenuity to find a way around. The Lieutenant was not sure whether Captain Archer was a madman or a genius. Had he really intended them to create a cloaking device or was this his way of throwing a lifeline to a friend dancing on the edge of his own personal oblivion? Whatever it was the Armoury Officer intended to give everything he had to aid the Commander. If they ended up with a cloaking device at the end of it all well and good. But secretly he would rather have the light hearted demeanour of his best friend restored to them. Maybe it was too much to ask. Too much and too soon. But this could be a first step.

***

BOUNTY

He did not recognise the man right away. Truth to tell, Captain Reyolds and Caleb Johnson had never met. But the reputation of both men had travelled. If Caleb's had a wider less amenable clientelle it was just the way of things. The man was a bounty hunter. Fierce and ruthless. He was not above giving a hand in the pain department. He was also a man indebted to Niska for many of his more lucrative jobs. Right now he was a neat combination of pissed off and happy. Pissed that Mal had welched on a job with Niska that had ended up with the crime lord's death. Happy that his current assignment would allow him to pay Mal back for that little indiscretion as well as collect on a very generous bounty. He would have to deliver the Captain within a few days but first he had time to play with him. The one criteria had been to deliver Captain Malcolm Reynolds alive. Nothing had been said about the condition he would be in.

"So you're Caleb? Heard a lot about you." He did not add, none of it good.

He was on his knees in the dirt. Hands still tied behind his back. Head throbbing like a freight train running a full load through it. Caleb was grinning at him. He nodded to Black and waited while Mal was dragged to his feet. Slowly he walked around him, taking in the man who was the equivalent of liquid gold to him right now. He knew Niska had tortured him. Was even a little impressed that he had escaped though that was more due to his friends than any smarts on Mal's part. Caleb knew Niska's methods well. Knew the nightmares that would be haunting this man no matter how well he hid it on the surface. Knew that the death of Niska was not the end of the burden. Oh no. Not the end.

"What is it makes you so important?"

 

Mal said nothing. Recognised the rhetorical nature of the question and tried to bite back the pain dancing inside his head. It eased off some, settling into a dull tympany. Caleb traced a hand across Mal's face. He tried to jerk his head away but Stone put a hand on his shoulder without needing to be asked. Caleb was watching the Captain closely, his fingertips a light deadly dance along his skin. As he came round to the side of him he noticed his ear. Drew a wondering finger over the scar tissue noting how Mal flinched involunatarily at his touch. Smiled at the thought that it still pained him. Was still sensitive. He stroked his middle finger slowly around the shell of his ear. Mal was trembling now. Eyes closed. Trying to block him out. Unable to stop the images firing off in his head at the touch. The memory of the knife. The cruel gloating face of Niska taunting him as he tortured him.

"I see you found a good doctor."

He was met with silence. It amused Caleb. The silence would not last long. He traced the scars where the ear had been reattached. Mal bit down on his bottom lip and opened his eyes. Determined to defy him any way he could. Caleb smiled disingenuously back at him. Delighted to have his full attention. Watching as he continued to sketch a path across the livid scars, the tips of his fingers brushing lightly back and forth to see where he was most sensitive. A gentle touch that Mal found even more creepyfying than the knife that had cut him. Caleb leaned close to the damaged ear. "It would be a simple thing to rip it off again."

Mal shuddered, a dozen swear words rattling off inside his head in Chinese but said nothing. Was not sure what exactly would set this bastard off. The only comfort was that the others were free. No sense in putting anyone else in danger. On a seeming whim Caleb flicked out his tongue and slid it across the sensitive ear. Mal jerked back violently as if struck, momentarily shaking Stone's hand off his shoulder. Eyes blazing. All thought of calm defiance burned from him. "Take your ruttin' hands off me you gorram pervert!"

Caleb tilted his head. His smile widening like a crocodile. "You don't like it when I'm gentle with you?" He mused. "You'd prefer me to play rough?"

He tried to calm down but his body was reacting, fear coursing through him whether he wanted it to or not. All he could see were the images replaying over and over inside his head. Everything Niska had done to him. And this bastard knew. Mal could see the sick knowledge in his eyes. He wished they would just kill him and get it over with. Should have known Niska's people would come after him. Not that he wanted to die but he did not want to live under this man's knife either. Niska had been bad enough. Instinct told him that next to Caleb, Niska was just the warm up guy.

***

SERENITY

Inara Serra could not believe her ears. "You just left him there?"

The hold was stunned. Zoe looked upset and annoyed. Jayne was remarkably calm about it. Wash put an arm around his wife, gave her a kiss and turned his concerned gaze back to Jayne. Shepherd Book joined them with Simon and River a couple of steps behind him. "What happened? Where's the Captain?"

"He got took."

Jayne's bald statement raised a brow on the preacher's face. "Took? How?"

Zoe broke out of Wash's embrace and began pacing. Her anger tinged with worry. "It was a set up. There was no job and no buyer."

"No job? No buyer?" Echoed Wash.

Kaylee joined them, wiping her greasy hands on a cloth she took in all the tense worried faces. Her step faltered like her smile. "What's up? Did we get the job?"

Inara put a hand around her shoulders. "No, Kaylee. We didn't get the job."

Still not realising anything major was wrong she tried to lighten the mood. "That's okay, the Captain'll think of somethin'. No need for long faces now." Her eyes swept over them all and a frown began to form. The sunshine in her eyes clouding over. "Where's the Captain?"

Zoe looked at her. "He's been captured. The job was a set up."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "What? Then we gotta go get him back." She paused when no one moved. "Why aren't we goin' after the Captain?"

It was Jayne who spoke. His voice even and calm. Only something deep in his eyes telling her that this was not what he wanted. "Because he wants us gone. Out of here. That's why."

Zoe's look hardened. "We aren't leaving him."

"Yes, we are."

"Um, did I miss a vote? Shouldn't we be discussin' our options?" Said Wash.

A hard look solidified on Jayne Cobb's face. "The Captain made it clear what he wanted and that's what he's going to get, dong ma?"

Dr Simon Tam watched the exchanged in silence. Now he spoke up. His quiet cultured voice cutting through the atmosphere like a hot knife through butter. "You mean he's sacrificing himself so the rest of us can get away?"

Jayne said nothing. The truth a bitter pill in his mouth but he saw no sense in denying it. River put her hands over her ears and began to wail in distress. Diverted, Simon turned and put his arms around her. Rocking her gently, trying to soothe her.

"Bad....bad...sword and knife. Not the blade that cuts but the hand...."

Zoe and Wash went white. Inara opened her mouth to say something then shut it again. The colour slowly leaving her face. Shepherd Book gave Jayne a stern look. "Who were these people?"

"No one we can deal with now."

The Shepherd shook his head slowly. "Jayne. Do you think that if it was you that had been taken the Captain would just leave it there? Pack up his crew and his ship and leave you behind?"

The words were quietly spoken but they hit their mark. There was a look of pain in the big man's eyes but still he did not back down. "No, but I'm not him. I gave my word to him and I'll keep it whatever the rest of you think of me for doin' so. It's what he wants."

"And if they kill him?" Asked Simon softly.

For a moment no one spoke. All that could be heard was the sound of River weeping quietly. Jayne shrugged. Heart heavy but braced for impact. "We can't help that now. We have to move on."

Inara took a few steps towards the big man. "I never thought of you as a cowardly man."

Anger flashed in Jayne's eyes. Deep and hurt. Alive to grief even when he would not embrace it. "Believe me, not goin' after the Captain is harder. It's what he wants and it's the one thing I *can* do for him."

"So if he asked you to slit his throat you would just do it? Hard as it would be an' all?"

Jayne glared at Wash's softly spoken words. Zoe stepped back a pace to be closer to her husband in case the mercenary took his frustration out on him. "That's not what I'm sayin'. We take off now."

Wash shook his head. "Not without the Captain." He said quietly. Suddenly calm. Decision made. Zoe had never been more proud of him.

The big man gritted his teeth. "Do you think this is easy for me?" He glared slowly at all of them. "I don't want to leave him any more than you do but it was the only way out."

The Shepherd frowned. "The only way out? For you?"

Jayne realised he had said too much and looked away. When he said nothing more and the silence began to stretch Zoe finally realised what he meant. Her eyes misted slightly, her voice so quiet with pain they had to strain to hear the words forced out between her teeth. The Captain did not simply want them safe. He wanted *her* safe. "No. The only way out for me."

***

ENTERPRISE

Commander Tucker was shaking his head. He and Lt Reed had been brainstorming for hours and neither could come up with a plan for building a cloaking device. Trip ran a hand through his hair. They were in his office in Main Engineering. Usually the sound of the ship humming under his feet was as soothing as his mama's womb but not today. Not with so much riding on them being able to pull an invisible rabbit out of an invisible hat. "If only I could take a look at one. I'd at least know where to start."

His friend looked thoughtfully at him. "You're right."

Trip gave him a look of confusion. "I am?"

"Yes. The Captain has to find the Klingons again because Sub-Commander T'Pol says they're the only ones known to us who know the Xindi."

"Yeah, *bad* mistake."

Lt Reed ignored the doom-laden tone. "And the Klingons just so happen to have a cloaking device."

Trip's eyebrows rose passed his hairline as he saw where his friend was going with this. "Ya mean we gotta go find the Klingons, steal their cloaking technology - or at least the specs to it - then politely ask them what they know about the Xindi?"

His voice was incredulous but Malcolm realised it did sound pretty idiotic. Not to mention suicidal. At least they would make a matching pair for the Captain. "I know it sounds barmy but wouldn't it be a perfect pay back for all the trouble the Klingons have given us, Commander?"

"O-kay Mr Mastermind, how d'ya propose we capture one of these Klingon birds of prey? Always supposin' we can find one now that we're in this expanse? Ya heard the Vulcans. They won't even enter this place and even the Klingons turned tail and ran and we both know they have a real strong incentive to capture the Captain."

Lt Reed's expression was solemn. Set in a thoughtful but hardening mask of determination. Trip knew that look well. "We don't. We turn the ship around and go back until we find them."

For several long minutes Trip stared at him. When he spoke he did not berate the Lieutenant. Did not remind him that they would all be dead within minutes of any such confrontation. Maybe the new photon torpedoes would give them more than a fighting chance. But there had been three of them. What if the three birds of prey were waiting for them at the place where they had entered? They could maybe fight one of these devils but not all three. Hell. If there was only one bird of prey and it was cloaked they wouldn't even be able to fight that. He took a deep breath, his mind racing through a whole battery of configurations but each possibility drew him back to a single undeniable fact. "You're right, Malcolm, though I get no pleasure sayin' so because we'll be juggling with the lives of every soul aboard this ship if we do it."

Malcolm nodded. "I know. Who's going to tell the Captain?"

Trip straightened. His resolve set as firmly as his friend's. "I will."

Lt Reed nodded and fell into step with his friend. When they got the Captain to his ready room and explained their plan his serious face had creased into new lines of worry. It was a testament to how messed up everything was that he did not throw their idea out of the nearest airlock. When Trip finished he looked at both men, noting their solemn but determined expressions. "I take it there is no way you can come up with a cloaking device, even a partial one, on your own?"

Trip shook his head. "Not without seeing one first, Cap'n. I just need to get a good look at their schematics. I'd ask the Vulcans but ya know how they are about letting us glimpse their technology."

Lt Reed was careful to point out what none of them wanted to hear. "It may all be academic in the end, Captain. We may not be able to use their information for Enterprise."

"Yeah, but it'll give me an idea of where to start. How to go about adapting the principles of cloaking technology so we can come up with something that'll work on Enterprise."

The Captain was silent for several moments, a odd light coming into his eyes. Trip looked at him more intently. "Cap'n?"

Impossibly he gave his best friend a slow smile. "I don't think it will do any good to appeal to the Klingons' better nature and ask for their help, do you?"

Trip snorted. "They don't have a better nature."

The Captain looked at Lt Reed. "What do you suppose the Klingons would do if we had technology that they wanted?"

"That's easy, sir. They'd take it."

The Captain nodded and his smile vanished. "Then that's what we'll do."

A look of alarm flashed on Lt Reed's face. "Sir? You're going to *attack* a Klingon bird of prey?"

Something glittered deep in Trip's eyes. A spark of vengeance stirring and reaching for the first bit of ammunition offered to him. "They're not exactly our friends Malcolm and they *did* attack us first."

"Just one thing." Said the Captain mildly.

Both of his officers stared at him in mute expectation.

"We have to find one first."

Trip nodded, expression grim. "Then what're we waitin' for?"

The Captain gave him a nod then looked at Lt Reed. "Malcolm?"

Lt Reed nodded. "I'll go and check on the photon torpedoes."

As the three exited the ready room and went to their respective stations Lt Reed could not help muttering quietly under his breath - *And may God have mercy on our souls*.


	3. Into The Black

BOUNTY

As a man Caleb Johnson was not that formidable to look at. Average height, medium build, powerful in an understated kind of way. Muscles that flexed but did not show. Depths to him that were more convoluted and perverted than his demeanour at first glance would suggest. Not until you trawled the depths of those ice blue eyes. Depths that held no warmth. No passion for life. A heatless spark blazed deep and froze everything it touched. He was watching his captive carefully. The closest thing to pleasure on his mean and spiteful face. Captain Malcolm Reynolds only knew they were still on the planet because of the soil beneath his hands. At last unbound he knelt weary and pained, his hands braced to hold himself semi upright. The soil thick and muddy beneath his clenching fingers. Not through water or rain but the slicker, sticky substance of dark congealing blood. His.

Caleb was enjoying himself immensely. Mal was stubborn. Proud in a quiet defiant way that fueled Caleb's sick sense of pay-back. Blood dribbled down the left side of Mal's face. His injured ear partly cut along the thick seal that had formed as his body tried to repair the trauma of what was lost. He was dizzy. Hurting bad not simply with the pain but the nightmares that were now looped in an endless cycle of torment. Hard wired in his brain. A macabre theatre of the mind from which there was no escape. Caleb wanted him to describe the nightmares that plagued him. Add atmosphere to the agony in which he wrote his name.

"You don't need to be doin' this, Caleb." Mal whispered softly.

Caleb spun his knife blade slowly in his hand, making sure it's bloody surface caught the light. The red reflecting in his victim's eyes. The tip of the blade skimming inches from Mal's face. The Captain ignored the blade, vision locked through one kind of hell to gaze at another. He seemed almost out of it. Pain so bad it was all that was holding him up. Privately, Caleb was impressed with him. No squealing like a pig or crying like a newborn for Malcolm Reynolds. If Caleb intended to kill him by inches he would do so with some dignity at least. It was the one thing his tormentor could respect but it was not enough to make Mal a free man. He knew Death when he stared it in the face. Just had never dreamt it could be so gorram ugly.

They were interrupted by one of Caleb's men. The man, Janus, sidled up to Caleb and whispered something urgently in his ear. A sour look flickered over Caleb's face. He leaned close to Mal and wiped the blade on what was left of Mal's shirt. Not cutting him this time though he did pause to admire his handiwork in the criss crossed ribbons that patterned his chest. The fragmented shirt front bloody and stiffening as it congealed and dried. "Saved by the bell, Captain Reynolds."

Mal did not understand. Could not take in the significance. Saved? By the bell? What *gos se* bell?

Caleb straightened and gave his men a nod. Turned away bored as Mal was dragged to his feet and pushed stumbling like some blind drunk. They shoved him in the back of a jeep, Janus climbing in with him. Mal somehow got himself propped up against one side but slowly slid down. His arms not strong enough to keep him upright. His breathing as muddied as his brain was addled. The jerk and roll of the vehicle as it bumped over open ground took him the rest of the way to the floor. Janus made no attempt to sit him upright nor did he shake him when the Black came for him. Mercifully, he passed out before they got to really rough country. Tossed and jostled on the floor of the jeep he missed the terse conversation that sailed back and forth over his bloody head. "Why's he in such a hurry anyway?" Whined Caleb darkly. He sounded more than a mite put out.

His henchman shrugged. "Don't know, boss. Got all licked up when he heard we had him is all I know."

"I don't like it. I said I'd bring him. There was no reason for him to come to Bounty."

Janus glanced down at the wretched man lying no more than inches from his feet. "What do you suppose he did to piss him off? Fancy gent like that?"

Caleb allowed himself a dark laugh. "Who knows? Maybe pissing folks off is the only true skill Captain Reynolds has got?"

Janus laughed as did the other two men Caleb had brought along for the ride. When all the laughter had died down Caleb pursed his lips and decided he had at least gotten some satisfaction out of the Captain before handing him over. And the joy of it was he would also get paid.

***

ENTERPRISE

Captain Archer was fidgetting again. "Are you sure this is where we entered the Expanse?"

If Sub-Commander T'Pol had been Human she would have sighed in exasperation. "Yes, Captain."

The Captain turned his head to look at Lt Reed and then Commander Tucker where they stood half crouched over their respective work stations. "Then where the hell are they?"

Lt Reed lifted his head, eyes narrowing in thoughtful introspection. "Perhaps they did not expect us to re-emerge so quickly, sir?"

"Or maybe they didn't expect us to re-emerge at all." Drawled Commander Tucker with a slight edge to his voice.

The Captain was about to suggest they increase speed and come a little further out when the Sub-Commander cut in on his brief reverie. "Captain. Something is appearing on the sensors."

A part smile was working its' way to the Captain's lips. This was more like it. Commander Tucker's words blew away any hope he had that it would be what he wanted to see. "What in hell is that?"

Everybody tried to squeeze as much information out of their instruments as possible but the Captain was too impatient. "On screen, Sub-Commander. Show me what you've got."

T'Pol transferred her data image to the viewscreen. Ensign Hoshi Sato felt her mouth go dry. Travis Mayweather's jaw dropped. Not in surprise but a deadly kind of awe. "A window." He murmured.

The Captain picked up the quietly spoken words and homed in on them. "Do you know what that is, Ensign?"

He looked a bit discomfitted. Uncertainty replacing his initial recognition. After all, he was going by stories told to him as a child. This was reality cold and hard and most definitely in your face. "When I was a kid I heard stories about dark matter. Black holes. Rips in the fabric of time and space. They were called windows. Sometimes doorways. The deeper ones were called chutes."

Lt Reed frowned. "Chutes?" He had not heard that term before.

Ensign Mayweather nodded, staring at the image on the screen. "Yeah. Like wormholes but without the spin and much much darker."

The Lieutenant shook his head. "Ensign Mayweather, I have never seen a wormhole let alone this phenomena you call a window. As for deeper windows being chutes do you care to explain that?"

He was still looking at the phenomena. Not saying anything now. Captain Archer raised a quizzical brow. "Ensign? Cat got your tongue?"

"No, sir. It's just I never thought the stories were true..." His voice trailed off and he glanced at the Captain then turned his head back to the sight before their eyes. It looked like nothing so much as a huge yawning chasm. Within its' dark maw there were no stars. Nothing to relieve the inky blackness that was sending chills up and down his spine. Some boomer he was. Afraid of space like some lily livered land lover from times gone by. Yet something about it unsettled him more and more as he stared at it. His mind longing for a simple and preferrably harmless explanation. Some way to rationalise the impossibility of what they were seeing. That the inky darkness was growing bigger was not in dispute with any of them. What it was. Was.

After a long silence Sub-Commander T'Pol spoke. Her voice seeming to echo oddly in the charged atmosphere where every breath was unconsciously held like a hostage to fortune. "What do you wish to do, Captain?"

For a moment the Captain said nothing. Then. In a voice that was quiet, grave and carefully neutral he responded. "Take us in closer, Sub-Commander."

Commander Tucker sucked in a breath and exchanged a look with Lt Reed. Not trying to hide how worried that command made him feel. He had a very bad feeling about this. Seeing the expression on Trip's face the Tactical Armoury Officer was inclined to agree with him. Especially when the ship suddenly lurched and trembled. Trip almost lost his footing but Malcolm managed to grab him with one hand while steadying himself with the other. "What the bloody hell was that?"

Captain Archer yelled for everyone to hold on. A belated warning but one which they all now heeded. Hoshi was gritting her teeth, glaring incoherently at the view of the huge black maw as it expanded to swallow them whole.

***

SERENITY

Jayne Cobb could hardly hold back his frustration. He was so twisted up inside that he did everything but hiss steam from his ears. Why didn't anyone ever listen to him? Zoe checked her weapon and made sure to grab extra shells. Even Wash was tooling up. Now *that* was a scary thought. Jayne somehow felt safer when Wash was not armed. How warped was that? Kaylee watched with a tremble to her bottom lip but her eyes were steady and overbright with unshed tears. Inara said nothing, her face a pale moon rising over Kaylee's shoulder and casting him a mournful glance without even changing her expression. How the rutting hell did she do that? Or maybe it was just his conscience pricking him? Only Simon and the Shepherd looked at him sympathetically. You couldn't hardly count River. Girl was more out of her mind than in it anyway. Right now he almost envied her. At least she had a place to hide.

"You can't do this."

Wash gave him a curious look. "You don't have to come with us, Jayne. After all, someone has to stay with the boat."

He internally winced at Wash's use of the Captain's pet name for Serenity. "Captain's gonna be mad as hell if I let you go tromping after him." He said with no force behind the words. Already gearing himself to accept the inevitable.

"Jayne, we're going whether you want it or not. Whether the Captain wants saving or not. I didn't walk out of a hundred nightmares at that man's side to give him up to bounty hunters."

The mercenary's head jerked up at that. He gave Zoe a hard stare. "Who says they were bounty hunters?"

Her look was steady. Even. "You did."

He looked surprised. Confused. "Me?"

She nodded. "I was with you remember? When you gave that nod to the two intellectually challenged *chunren* by the door."

He looked a mite uncomfortable. "I was just playing my part."

"And what part is that? Exactly?" Asked Wash softly.

Jayne ignored him. His eye fixed on Zoe. The only one out of the lot of them he wanted to understand him. "If they thought I was like them they'd let us go."

"All we had to do," Said Zoe in a voice so soft and quiet that the hairs stirred on the back of Jayne's neck. "Was give up the Captain."

He could not swallow. "They had the drop on us."

"That they did." Her look never faltered.

"What did you expect me to do? Captain gave me that look. I know better than to ignore that look."

"Captain's not here now Jayne but we are. What do you say now?"

He looked at all their faces and nodded slowly. "Okay, we'll go after him but I'm not taking the blame for this."

Simon looked genuinely puzzled by his comment. "Why would the Captain blame you for coming to his rescue?"

"You don't understand, doc. Captain has funny ideas of loyalty and such. And even bleeding and dying the Captain's still the Captain."

None of them could argue with that. Shepherd Book watched them lower the ramp. "Be careful. Just because you can't see them doesn't mean they aren't watching."

Jayne shot him a surly look. "What d'you mean?"

The Shepherd looked far too knowing for Jayne's comfort. "They let you and Zoe go. Do you really think you would not be watched?"

Looks of consternation were exchanged then Zoe's expression set in a grim uncompromising line. "What do you suggest?"

A slight smile dusted the Shepherd's lips. "A disguise might be a good idea."

"We can't afford time to dress up."

The Shepherd was not offended by Zoe's testy response. His voice patient and calm as he responded. "You can't afford not to."

***

BOUNTY

The lobby was well appointed. Janus had put a heavy coat on Mal and stood with an arm around him as if they were comrades. Friends. Caleb Johnson was his affable best. Words oozing like oil from his throat like a liar's practised deceit. None of the implied warmth of his words touched his eyes. Cold steel reviewed the expensive hotel. Marble underfoot looking incongruous in the middle of a planet of mud flats. If the furnishings had been more red than the gold and green they were it would have looked like a bordello. Caleb took them over to an elevator and up to the penthouse suite. Mal was sweating profusely. His vision blurring and his sense of balance all shot to pieces. Bundled as he was he did not start bleeding again until halfway up in the elevator. Caleb noticed and jerked his head to one of his men. Holding back a scowl the man fumbled in his pockets until he located a not very clean handkerchief and wiped off the spots of blood. They reached their destination without bumping into anyone else.

The inside of the apartment was even more opulent than the foyer had been. Plush furnishings bespoke wealth and privilege. The ease of coin not the purchase of sweat and toil. Caleb paused when he saw the empty but well appointed lounge. Hesitating in the middle of the room. Janus and Pauli holding Captain Reynolds upright just a couple of steps behind him. Red hung back by the door, hand on his gun but careful not to draw it without a nod from Caleb. He didn't want to be gutted and turned inside out like some Reaver's plaything for not obeying his quixotic boss. Just when Caleb was beginning to get that twist in his gut that showed his patience was turning to suspicion a door on the far side of the room opened and his employer stepped through to join them. The crease on his mannered brow smoothing out as he smiled. Well groomed and slick he walked into the room and could not prevent a smirk from oiling its' way across his spoilt face when he beheld his prize. "Ah, Captain Reynolds! The world turns does it not?"

Mal sucked in a surprised breath on hearing the familiar voice. Raised his head with an effort so he could look the man in the eye. Atherton Wing was the last person he had expected to see. His look of surprise turned to one of mild disgust. Strong emotions being for the moment beyond his fleeting grasp. "Atherton Wing. Can't win a fair fight I see, so you have to bring in the hired help." He paused to clear the blood from his throat, fighting to hide the pain from showing, his back straightening a little with a remnant of pride. A flash of red silk at Atherton's throat reminded Mal of a coxcomb and the vainglory of all those born to a politician's insincere wiles. Why dirty your own hands when you had the coin to buy as many thugs as you required? He lamented that a man's honour could be bought so cheaply. "Enjoy your victory while you may." He coughed with the effort of speaking. Eyes squeezed suddenly shut to block out the agony. The throbbing in his head making the ground spin beneath his feet. Sound warped around him, the room spinning. He felt so weak. Damn his rutting body for failing him. Only the strong arms either side of him kept him upright.

He missed the swift change of expression on Atherton's face. Atherton had not realised he was injured. It had not been part of his instructions. As the Captain collapsed, Atherton turned angry eyes that flashed with displeasure on his captors. Janus and Pauli laying him down on the thick carpet. Atherton's eyes blazed with barely constrained rage. "What have you done to him?"

Caleb was determined not to show how unsettled he was to bear the brunt of Atherton's unexpected anger. He had expected praise not accusation. Perhaps even a bonus for showing such initiative. "Delivering Captain Reynolds to you as requested."

"I said he was to be taken unharmed!" Spat Atherton. He misliked the injuries he could see on the Captain's face. Could clearly see that his left ear was half hacked off. The sight made his stomach churn. Now that Mal was prone the heavy coat had fallen open revealing a wash of blood seeping up and pooling over his torn and ragged shirt. He did not dare to wonder at the extent of the man's injuries. This was not what he had expected at all. How could he gloat over a dead man? Only the living could give him that sweet revenge.

"He *was* taken unharmed." Caleb could not help sneering back.

Atherton tore his gaze away from his fallen foe and stared at the man in near disbelief. Did Caleb really think he would thank him for such a thing? He noticed the bloody wrists where the catgut had burrowed deep into Mal's flesh where he had been tied. Many things Atherton was but a torturer he was not. Tease a girl he would, even until she cried and begged. Torment a man, surely. Belittle and demean him, certainly. Cut him into ribbons of flesh? Sever pieces off him while he lived and breathed? While he lay bound unable to fight back? He took a harsh breath to steady his revulsion. Never. Not even a man such as he would sink as low. It was plain that Caleb Johnson had no such squeamish qualms. His clear delight in his captive's obvious distress unsettled Atherton almost as much as the look in Mal's eyes before he lost consciousness.

"What do you mean he was taken unharmed?"

The words were forced out between gritted teeth. Deceptively calm. Caleb smiled and looked down at the inert Captain. A faint look of regret stealing over his face. Not for what he had done but because he could not finish it. "I had a reckoning of my own." He looked up and schooled his features into a bland mask. "Your man is delivered and we want our money."

Atherton stared at him for a moment then disappeared into the back room returning within moments with a heavy cloth bag. He shoved it at Caleb who took it without a moment's hesitation. Caleb drew back his sneering lips to grin in false gratitude.

"A pleasure doin' business with you, Mr Wing."

Atherton began to walk them to the door when Caleb paused and looked back at Captain Reynolds. That look of regret stayed a moment longer this time. "I'd be willing to waive the fee if you let me have him when you've finished with him."

The look in Caleb's eyes almost made Atherton choke. He hid his discomfort and revulsion and shook his head. The movement giving him a fraction of a second to compose himself. "No, thank you. I have what I want and you have your money. Now go."

Just then Mal started to stir. The movement slight as it was caused Caleb to hesitate. He whet his lips and glanced down. A hungry look in his eyes that made Atherton inwardly shudder. Caleb flicked his eyes up to pin Atherton with a look that was almost pleading in its' intensity. "I could stay. Make him talk if that's what you want from him?"

Atherton did not try to hide his disgust this time. "I doubt even you could make Captain Reynolds talk if he did not wish to."

Caleb raised an eyebrow. "I know his nightmares." He flashed blackened teeth at him. "And I know how to *improvise* if you catch my drift?"

"I said no. Our business is concluded."

Reluctantly Caleb nodded. Atherton watched in tense silence as they left. Once they were gone he locked the door and walked over to where his captive lay. Slow sluggish movements typified Mal's return to consciousness however brief. Heavy lids fluttered open on pain dazzled eyes. A flicker of recognition fastened on Atherton's comely face. Atherton Wing found all the anger he had stoked up inside against this man had vanished. He still did not like Malcolm Reynolds but he would not have done to him what Caleb had done for all the gems on Persephone. He wanted his pound of flesh. Wanted it to hurt beyond anything Mal had ever endured before. Wanted to leave the man fearing him. Bowed in his shadow. A living reminder that no one bested him and lived to crow about it. Right now all thoughts of petty revenge were forgotten. Both men stared at each other seeing different things. Reflections on a pool far more warped than either could have imagined.

"Now," Said Atherton softly. Kneeling without conscious thought beside the recumbent man. For a moment he was baffled as to what to do with him. His right hand reaching out to ghost a wondering finger slowly down the path of the injured ear. As if he could read the answers through his fingertips. Barely touching. Almost moving of its' own volition. Mal shivered and trembled with remembered pain. Images of Niska coming unbidden to torment him. The inside of his head stained with blood. River's description more accurate than he cared to acknowledge even to himself. Unable to speak or stop the curious hand that mapped his personal hell. He blinked to hold back tears but made no sound. Neither would he look away. This game he knew. This battle of wills he would not lose even if death claimed him. Atherton's hand paused to cup almost gently the injured ear. As if some instinct that was alien to him wanted to protect this man. "What am I going to do with you?"

***

Commander Tucker was grateful for Malcolm's quick thinking. Regaining his balance he quickly braced himself and as the lights flickered on the bridge they hung on for dear life while Enterprise lurched and bucked in the darkness. A wailing ripping sound sent shockwaves of alarm through the Chief Engineer. He longed to let go of his station and hurry to Engineering. Check on his engines. Run diagnostics on the ship to trace every stress and strain for faultlines that could endanger her crew. But right now no one was going anywhere. Just staying upright was the order of the day.

At last the pitch and toss ended with a groaning roll of stressed metal that made Trip flinch. He looked at Malcolm and noticed how pale he was. Similar thoughts running through his mind. Captain Archer glanced around the bridge, his eye briefly resting on every member of the bridge crew. "Is everybody okay?"

Pale faces nodded, muted voices asserted that no one was injured. Just shaken. Sub-Commander T'Pol's voice was an ocean of calm they all accepted with relief. It was like finding a compass to steer by. No longer lost even metaphorically while they had her with them. "Captain, we appear to have been drawn into one of Ensign Mayweather's hypothetical *chutes*."

Captain Archer frowned slightly. "Chutes? Why do you call it a chute? It could be a window or doorway. Isn't that right, Ensign?"

The boomer was glad of the conversation. It kept his mind from dwelling on how badly he was shaking. "I believe the Sub-Commander is right, sir."

"You do?"

The surprise in the Captain's voice calmed Travis. He even managed a smile. Trip shook his head gently and marvelled at the helmsman. "Yes, Captain. We seem to have gone a lot deeper and further than a window or door. The chute is like a tunnel."

"But not a wormhole?" Put in Trip.

"Not a wormhole." Agreed Travis.

"Okay," Said the Captain, willing to play along for now. "Then where the hell are we?"

Trip hid a little smile. Lt Reed smirked then straightened his face. Hoshi smiled. Travis shrugged. "I don't have a clue, Captain." He paused and became serious. "And neither, it seems, does the ship's navigation system."

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a look. The Captain frowned. Before he could say anything the ship was suddenly jarred violently and as it lurched Trip lost his footing and ended up sitting on the floor. Lt Reed stared intently at his console and looked up at the Captain. His lips a tight line of anger and concern. "Captain, unless I am much mistaken, we are under attack."

The Captain shook his head as if all the parts inside had been rattled loose. "Attack? By what?"

The Lieutenant's fingers flew over his controls. Next to him Trip was accessing data from Engineering trying to estimate the amount of damage. Lt Reed gave a gasp and all heads turned to him once again. His pale face had just lost the very last vestiges of colour.

"Malcolm, what is it?" Asked Trip. Almost afraid of what the answer might be.

Lt Reed did not look at Trip as he answered. He was staring straight at the Captain. "You know those Klingon ships you were looking for sir? We've just found them."

As Captain Archer groaned a second volley hit them broadside. Smoke vented from several consoles, the lights flickered and dimmed. The tactical alert went off then Hoshi spoke in a voice that quavered just a little. "Captain, we're receiving a transmission."

Captain Archer gritted his teeth. "On screen, Ensign."

A moment later the screen flickered to life. The Klingon sneered at them, a jubilant look on his face. "Prepare to be boarded!"

The Captain opened his mouth to speak only to find the communication cut. The next thing they heard was the loud but distinctive sound of a ship docking.


	4. Necessity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary: Ni me shi ba = Are you okay?; Wo hen hao = I'm okay; Gos se = crap Dong ma = Understand Dui = Correct; Bu qu = No.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary: Ni me shi ba = Are you okay?; Wo hen hao = I'm okay; Gos se = crap Dong ma = Understand Dui = Correct; Bu qu = No.  


* * *

The world was a blaze of unfocused reality. Everything flashed as levels of pain making conscious thought a burden he was not able to carry. Creepy feelings intensified as he became more aware of his own personal nightmare made flesh. Vague images overlapped. Niska's face morphing into Caleb's into... Atherton's. That last image shook him. Steadied some of the poker hot darts of pain behind his eyes. Was it his imagination or did Atherton look worried? Concerned even? Nah. Must be his rutting imagination. If there was one thing he knew about Atherton Wing it was that he had no love for Captain Malcolm Reynolds. So why then was his enemy and rival frowning down at him with such concern? He almost missed the mumbled words, unable to process the sounds through his left ear. Relying on his one good ear to make sense of his confusion.

"*Ni me shi ba?*"

Why was Atherton asking him if he was okay? "*Wo hen hao.*" He responded in a voice almost lost in pain. There was no way he intended to admit how much he hurt to this *gos se* bastard. Rich trappings did not a man of conscience make. He still felt the lingering offence of the man's treatment of Inara. How foolish of him was that? Wanting and having were such poles apart.

"No you're not." Clipped Atherton back. Not accepting that he was *fine* when the proof so obviously contradicted him. "You're a stubborn man, Reynolds."

He grunted softly. Closing his eyes slowly as he tried to block out the pain. Everything was red. His nerves were red raw and screaming. His injured ear an agony that dwarfed the other injuries inflicted on him with such callous precision by Caleb Johnson. Atherton tended him quietly. The Captain still lying on the floor. The bowl beside him reddened with blood. The cloth folded and pressed against the side of the Captain's head turning crimson no matter how much pressure he gently applied to stem the loss of blood. He had not wanted this but part of his mind argued saying that he had wanted to kill the Captain. Humiliate him on the field of honour before his peers then run him through with his sword. Right through his heart. Regain what had been lost at the cost of this man's life. Now. Here in the quiet sanctity of his hired apartments revenge did not taste sweet. It choked him on a bile of blood that made him feel sick. He should have let Caleb keep him. Accepted the return of his money and left. Yet one look into that sadist's eyes had stirred the code of honour to which he was born even if he did not exemplify its' spirit in kind. As much as he wanted to hurt Captain Reynolds part of him also respected the man. Had been impressed by his misplaced determination to defend Inara Serra's honour. That almost made him laugh aloud. Her honour? Inara had no honour. She was a whore plain and simple and he had paid for her.

Atherton was no doctor. He called a servant and told the girl to fetch two men who could be trusted and return. In every world that ever was, money was the coin that denoted true service. It could buy loyalty for an hour or a day. Only love could buy it for a lifetime. It was time to return to Persephone.

***

ENTERPRISE

"Where are we?"

It was hard to see anything with the Enterprise devoid of power. Not enough energy to keep a single console alight. Trip knew what they were currently breathing was not being replaced. He fought back the urge to panic. Straight thinking was the only way forward. He swallowed hard before answering his Captain. "Dead in space unless we get some power back, Cap'n."

There was a brief awkward pause. "Can you do that?"

"I'm on it. Just try not to yell or get into any long conversations."

In the darkness Captain Archer opened his mouth to ask why then the reason hit him and he snapped his mouth shut. They had to conserve air. He wanted to ask if everyone was alright. Find out just how bad it was. His Chief Engineer worked his way blindly towards him then whispered a few well chosen words. "Stay here, Cap'n. Malcolm's gonna check ship's integrity then he'll get some torches and pass them round."

The Captain nodded even though Trip could not see him. He listened to the careful movements retreating. Heard a quiet tone from Lt Reed, no doubt agreeing with Trip and falling in alongside him. For a moment he actually wished he were an Engineer so he wouldn't have to sit on his hands and wait for someone else to get him out of this fix. He wondered if the Klingons were even now pouring aboard his ship.

Malcolm touched Trip's shoulder and the two slunk away like shadows. As they exited the bridge Trip quickly told Malcolm what he intended to do. The lieutenant nodded. They wished each other luck then parted. Once in Main Engineering Trip gathered his people close so he would only have to tell them once. They broke apart into a hive of quiet activity. Lt Hess was worried but calmed by the presence of the Chief Engineer. It was funny but no matter how bad things got she always felt as if the odds were on their side when he was with them. Trip took Toby Weiss with him and had everyone paired up into teams. Not only to help each other but to ride shotgun should they be boarded. Tense but committed Lt Hess passed around small hand held torches and they got to work. The silence around them was eerie. Only the huff of sweaty bodies breathing and the clank of metal as they worked punctuated the stifling air. As soon as Trip and his people had the emergency life support on line the back up lights flickered and came on. Anxious faces broke out into smiles of relief. A temporary respite or not, it was welcome. The com sprang immediately to life.

"Commander Tucker, what is our situation?"

"Half way between critical and desperate, Cap'n, but nowhere near end of the road."

There was a tiny pause over the com before the Captain replied. "Just get us back under power, Commander."

"Cap'n?"

"Yes, Commander?"

Trip paused, knowing his crew were listening to his every word even while their hands kept working. "Not to put a dampner on anythin' but what happened to the boardin' party?"

He could have sworn he heard a soft hiss on the other end. A couple of seconds passed before Captain Archer answered. "Your guess is probably as good as mine right now. Be thankful for small mercies and get us back on our feet, Commander. Soon as you can."

"Ya got it, Cap'n."

It was only when the com was shut off that it occurred to Trip that the Captain had not answered his question.

***

The cloaks were a good idea but it made Jayne feel uncomfortable dressing like a pilgrim. Many things he was but a gorram pilgrim was not one of them. There was a part of him that believed in the fire and brimstone kind of God who would strike him down dead if He got more than a mite upset with him. Right now he was not sure whether immitating one of the faithful counted. Too late to have second thoughts though. Zoe had managed to convince Wash to stay on the ship though he had argued a lot harder than Jayne would have expected and he kept the gun. It eased the pilot that Book was going. Somehow he did not quite trust Jayne where the Captain was concerned. Jayne saw the look and glowered back at him. Simon Tam stepped out into the crisp air to get a steely look from Zoe. "Where d'you think you're going, doc?"

"You might need some help."

"Got all the help we need. Hope we don't need the other kind."

He nodded at her meaning. Hesitated. Then River slid her hand in his. He looked down at her and his face softened. Her presence calming him. Zoe looked at Kaylee. "Stay with Wash, Kaylee, and have Serenity ready to go the moment we get back, *dong ma*?" Kaylee nodded.

"What if you can't find the Captain?" Asked Simon.

Something hardened in Zoe's expression. "We'll find him."

Wash gave her a kiss, his eyes fastened on hers. His gentle face willing her to be safe. "*Xiaoxin, bao bei*."

"You too, husband."

Inara stood back from the rest. From the edge of Serenity's ramp she watched as Zoe and Jayne followed Book down the dusty street. Kaylee turned and saw her. Her face sad and creased with worry. It lightened a little on seeing the companion. Inara put an arm around her as she walked up the ramp. Wash stared out a bit longer. Simon paused as he turned to go inside. "Do you think they'll be okay?" Whispering so as not to be overheard by the women.

Wash nodded. His gentle eyes glazed with concern but also tinged with pride. "They'll be fine." He straightened. The rescue party now out of sight. Setting his shoulders he turned and went back inside, a thoughtful Simon Tam following. River watched. Listened. Said nothing. Alone on the ramp she slowly shook her head. Haunted eyes sad. Then went inside, closing the ramp after her.

***

ENTERPRISE

With emergency lighting and life support just above critical Trip and his team were working flat out to restore power and bring systems back on line. The power grid being rebuilt as they went along. Repairing and replacing couplings and trying not to get fried in the process. Toby Weiss stared wide eyed at the mess. Trip gave him a nod. "Take a good look Toby. This is what bad looks like."

Toby nodded but did not buckle. His expression firming up as he looked at the Commander. "We'll fix it, Chief."

Trip almost smiled. Such faith. It made him feel like an old man but it also gave him hope. "We'll do it or die tryin'." He responded grimly.

They worked on in silence. Perspiration dripping off them in the narrow ducts. The lack of recycled air affecting flagging lungs. Trip paused to wipe a damp sleeve over his face, brushing the beads of sweat out of his eyes long enough to see what he was doing. The sweat making his eyes sting. His hands were slipping on the tools. Fingers going numb trying to feel connections that kept sliding away from him. He gritted his teeth and wished he had a towel to wipe his hands and face. As if hearing his thoughts, Lt Hess poked her head up through the conduit he was working on and passed him a towel. Trip's jaw dropped open. "Lieutenant, how long have ya been psychic?"

She paused, not sure she had heard him correctly. "Sir?"

He chuckled wearily. "Never mind, ya just saved me from swearin' with frustration in this heat." He mopped his face, neck and hands then passed the towel to Toby. They worked on relentlessly. Five hours later they got the warp engine back on line. Most systems were up and running again. Everything needed tweaking but for now just having their critical systems working again was reward enough. Trip lay on his back and took a few deep slow breaths. Relishing the return of air pressure and the clean recycled oxygen mix that now filled his lungs. He glanced across at Toby. The boy looked pale and exhausted but when his head turned his eyes were bright. A sloppy grin on his face. Trip knew that look. The adrenalin rush of excitement was what the boy was operating on. "Ya should take a break, Toby. You're no good to me exhausted."

Toby smiled. "I'm okay, Chief, just getting my second wind."

"What happened to ya first one?"

Before Toby could answer a violent judder shook through the deck plating and the lights flickered.

"Damn!" Muttered the Commander scrambling for the exit and climbing out fast as he could.

"What was that, Chief?"

"My guess is the Klingons."

The boy paled and swallowed hard as he slid out of the conduit after him. Suddenly aware that there were no weapons stashed in Engineering. Trip hit the com switch. "Cap'n?"

No answer. Trip tried again but was met with unrelenting silence. He quickly patched into the Armoury. "Malcolm, ya there?"

To his relief the strained voice of the Armoury Officer floated back to him. "Yes, Commander. Weapons are currently off-line but the damage is repairable."

"Make it a top priority an' seal the door. Don't let anyone in unless I contact ya first."

There was a slight pause then Lt Reed's serious tone came back at him. "Has something happened, Commander?"

"I think we have company. Cap'n's not respondin' to coms an' I can't raise anyone on the bridge. As soon as I've tied off the last of the repairs to Engineerin' I'm comin' over to ya. Looks like we may have to go with Plan B."

"I didn't know we had a Plan A, Commander."

"We don't but if we did it would'a just failed."

Lt Reed did not try to wrap his head around Trip's nonsensical excuse for logic. Only one thing penetrated. They were in trouble.

"Just get those weapons back on line fast as ya can then get everybody armed to the teeth."

Toby Weiss was giving him a worried look. "Does this mean we've been boarded, Chief?"

"We have to assume the worst, Toby." He turned his head and raised his voice, watching as his people looked up and paused to hear what he had to say. "Listen up people. We've lost communications with the bridge. That shudder ya felt an' then that movement could mean we've just been boarded. I want all access to Main Engineerin' locked down tight. If so much as a molecule of air slips through without my authorisation I'm gonna tan the hide of the sloppy s-o-b responsible. Once that's down make sure ya have somethin' nice an' handy like a grav wrench at all times. We may not have phase pistols but no one's gonna take Engineerin' without one hell of a fight."

Lt Hess walked over to him. Her voice low enough to reach him and no further. "We can't fight the Klingons off with wrenches, sir."

He gave her a grim little smile. "I don't intend to, Anna, but it'll make our people feel better just to have somethin' to hand in case they get through before we can do somethin' about it."

"What can I do to help?"

He gave her a smile that she had begun to think would never grace his face again. Grim though the situation was it lifted her spirits just a little. A glimmer of the old Commander Tucker looking right back at her. Focused. Alert and on the ball. If anyone could think of a way out of this mess he could.

***

BOUNTY

Hours. They spent hours searching the mudpit of a planet for any sign of Captain Reynolds and the two men who had taken him. The people in the bar were not talking and although Zoe could not blame them it was frustrating the hell out of her but she could not say anything without blowing her cover. Stepping out into the harsh light she gazed bleakly from the hood of her cloak. Shepherd Book spoke quietly without turning his head. Not wanting anyone to overhear him. "I will make a few enquiries. See what I can find out."

"You mean what 'we' can find out, *dui*?"

"*Bu qu*. I said what I meant."

Zoe shook her head. "Bad idea. We should stick together."

"No. You and Jayne take a look around. See if you can spot either of the men that took the Captain. I'll meet you back at the ship in a couple of hours time."

Jayne's eyes narrowed. "Where are you going?"

"There's a monastery near here."

The mercenary gave him a suspicious look. "One day you're gonna tell me what you did before you became a Preacher."

Book stopped mid-turn and faced Jayne. He stepped right up to him and looked him in the eye. "*Gou na haozi*. Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Someone might just shoot it off."

Jayne sneered to hide how much the quiet warning unsettled him. "Oh yeah? Who's gonna do that for you? You?"

"Do not tempt me."

A hand on his arm deflected his attention away from Book. Zoe's voice hissed in his ear. "Over there. Who does that look like to you?"

He felt a crude smile of satisfaction crawl across his sour face. Payment for the warped smile that followed. "That's Black. I'd recognise that piece of *gos se* anywhere." He turned to say something to the Preacher but he was already gone. He frowned briefly. He and Zoe were on their own. Carefully they melted into the small crowd of people and began to drift after the man.

***

ENTERPRISE

Captain Jonathan Archer had never been so surprised in his life. He had been expecting Klingons. The mean and uglies of deep space. What he got was something else entirely but he had no doubt that these people were every bit as dangerous as their alien adversaries. That they looked human was somewhat unsettling. An officious man in a smart but stark looking uniform stalked over to him, a dozen armed men fanning out behind him. The bridge crew was small and not armed. The Captain rose to his feet only to be waved back down into it.

"You do not move, do not speak, do not BREATHE except by my command. *Dong Ma*?"

Ensign Hoshi Sato's eyes widened in surprise. Chinese? The man was a white European looking male but that phrase - Dong ma - that was Mandarin for 'understand'. These people whoever they were had to be human. She glanced at the confusion on Captain Archer's face and bit her lip. These people did not look the kind to take interruptions well. A word out of place could not only kill the Captain. It could be the end for them all.

"My name is..."

A man to the right of the Alliance Officer who had first addressed him stepped swiftly forward and backhanded the Captain then stepped to one side. The Alliance Officer peeled back his lips and stared hard at the Captain. "If you cannot obey simple commands you will be eliminated. We will find a member of your crew who knows how to do as they are told."

The Captain wiped the blood off his lip with the back of his hand and nodded. Satisfied that the point had been made the officer straightened and glanced slowly around the bridge then let his cold eyes settle once more on the Captain. "Your name, rank and ship designation. Add nothing. Remove nothing."

Captain Archer nodded slowly. The bullies in this piece of space did not pull their punches. "Captain Jonathan Archer of the star ship Enterprise."

"You are not Alliance?"

He shook his head. "No, we're..."

The Alliance Officer raised his hand and the Captain immediately stopped speaking. "I see we understand each other, Captain."

A wary nod. The Captain waited.

"What are you doing here?"

"We got caught up in some kind of chute. A hole in space. Whatever. Damned if I know what it was. In fact, I don't even know where we are."

"Where do you come from?"

"Earth."

The Alliance Officer's eyes widened then narrowed, a deadly gleam glittering in the cold depths. "I am not a patient man, Captain, and I do not suffer fools gladly or otherwise. You are emminently expendable so I suggest you speak the truth."

"It 'is' the truth."

The man's face darkened with barely suppressed rage. "Earth-that-was has not supported life these last 500 years! Now. You will tell me where you are from and you will lie no longer."

***

Captain Malcolm Reynolds was unaware of being lifted and carried. Too far out of it to take in the thrum of engines powering up. The distinctive dip and sway of a vessel in take off. The Black had swallowed his soul and he was too weary with the pain of it to ask for it back. In and out of the shadows Niska's face hovered above him, taunting him and telling him of horrors yet to come. He squinted. Trying to make out what he held dangling before his face with such cold pleasure in his pale hands. He recoiled in horror. The severed ear still dripping blood. His eyes widened as Niska licked at the blood dripping off it making him feel sick.

"This is just a down payment, Captain Reynolds. You see, I was honourable with you. We both have reputations. Mine is solid. Yours," He paused and dropped the ear on to a chrome tray on the table next to him and picked up a thin stiletto blade. "Is not so solid."

He could not get his mouth to work. It was full of blood. Choking him with sorrow as he filled with fear. All the things he still wanted to do and had not been able to accomplish. The people he could not protect. Lives that had been lost not only to the War but also the Peace. How could he expect anyone else to understand when he did not understand himself? God had forsaken not only Malcolm Reynolds in Serenity's bloody valley but also all the hundreds of souls who had placed their faith in a greater good. All betrayed by their faith and delivered into the hands of the enemy. And he was part of that deceit. That terrible lie. He had believed and in his passion had drawn them to his cause. They followed. Believed in him. His words taken to their hearts like solemn vows. He vaguely became aware of Niska talking again. It mattered not whether he was awake or dreaming when his whole world was a nightmare. Niska's voice was conversational and chilling.

"I will leave you your other ear for now." Niska smiled, stroking the blade down the Captain's left cheek. Knowing the damaged nerve endings of his ear would pick up the sliding cold touch of steel and send the tremor of it through the constricting walls of his flagging heart. "What shall I take next?"

He wanted to swear at him. Bring down every curse he could think of on that horrific head. Then he saw another object in Niska's hand. One he did not instantly recognise. Niska held it aloft and laughed aloud. That was when he realised why he could find no words of rage to throw at his tormentor. It explained all the blood in his mouth. Closing his eyes with the pain of it he tried to block out the image of his severed tongue.


	5. Different Worlds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin - Pinyin): gos se = crap; dong ma = understand; wo dong = I understand; ben dan = moron (literally, 'bad egg').

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin - Pinyin): gos se = crap; dong ma = understand; wo dong = I understand; ben dan = moron (literally, 'bad egg').  


* * *

ENTERPRISE

Down in Engineering Commander Tucker sucked up a sigh of relief and leaned next to the com switch. "So ya have all weapons back on-line?"

Lt Reed's voiced sailed back crisp and clear. "Yes, Commander."

"Okay. Now this is what I want ya to do..."

***

The blow was unlooked for and connected with a loud crack to the side of his jaw. Captain Archer sagged back into his command chair. Travis started from his seat but with several weapons turned on him he had no choice but to abort any attempt at attacking their aggressors. Hoshi was afraid. Only Sub-Commander T'Pol appeared to be unphased by the unnecessary display of violence towards the Captain.

Colonel Arrim Matin gave a grim little smile. Eyes like pieces of flint struck sparks off whatever he looked at. He leaned towards the Captain. "Your pathetic lies will not save you."

He seemed to pause, waiting to see if Captain Archer said anything. When he remained silent the Alliance Colonel nodded slowly. "You may speak now. After which your ship, crew and contents will be forfeit to the Alliance. An arraignment for your transgressions and that of your crew will be..."

The Captain stiffened and glared at the Colonel. "We have done nothing wrong and you know it!"

"You are in Alliance space."

"I have no idea what the hell you're talking about."

The Colonel's eyes flashed much darker this time. "Your story is pathetic." He gave a humourless bark of laughter and began to pace the bridge. Short, bitter, truncated. A lot like the man himself. "You are obviously working for the rebels."

He was truly baffled now. "Rebels? What rebels?"

"Call themselves Independents." The Colonel sneered, turning to face him again. His words dripping with contempt. "Too dumb to realise the war is over and they were on the losing side." Another brittle bark. "You would have thought the wall of their butchered dead would have been hint enough." He concluded darkly, his words thick and slimey with malice.

Captain Archer truly began to hate the man. He had a sudden quick sympathy with the Independents. Whoever they were. People like Colonel Matin should be put down at birth.

"And your claim to be in the... What did you call it?"

"The Delphic Expanse."

"The Delphic Expanse." The Alliance officer shook his head. "There is no such place."

"Maybe not here, but..."

Captain Archer's words were halted by a sudden violent shudder as the NX-01 class star ship lurched from an impact. Colonel Matin turned angry eyes on his second in command. "What the rutting hell was that?"

The man listened to a voicecom in his ear. "Sir, we're under attack."

Fury blazed in the Colonel's eyes. "That is gorram obvious!" He glared at Captain Archer. "This is your fault you piece of rebel *gos se*. You have no idea of the trouble you are in for opening fire on an Alliance vessel."

Captain Archer could not believe what he was hearing. "That wasn't us."

"No but I'm willing to bet your Independent friends think they can bloody the Alliance nose and get away with it. You are about to get a true demonstation of our superiority."

Just then the lights flickered. There was another lurch as the vessel shook. Harder this time. Metallic sounds scratching the airwaves. A momentary sense of confusion then voices shouting and the lights came back on. The sight that greeted the Captain was heartening but only for a second. Commander Tucker and Lt Reed dropped down from the hatches in the roof and the bridge flooded with crew members from Engineering and the Armoury from the Jefferies tubes. A frantic exchange of fire at close range left injured on both sides but Captain Archer had the unmitigated satisfaction of stunning a startled and angry Colonel Matin with the phase rifle Malcolm threw him. Within seconds the bridge was silent. Smoke swirled in the air then people started speaking. The babble of voices releasing the pressure like a valve.

It was Lt Reed that restored a sense of urgency to the situation. Voices falling silent as he delivered his update. "Sir! We are under attack and not by these people."

The Captain just shook his head. Would this confusing day never end? "Then who is it?"

Commander Tucker was tempted to smile at him but his black eye was joining hands with his split lip so he put the dry humour into his voice instead. "This time Cap'n it really IS the Klingons."

***

SERENITY VALLEY - IN THE BEFORE

Smoke thickened the blood soaked valley. Pockets of soldiers held to their appointed tasks. Minds numb from the unceasing carnage they clung to the few simple orders that held them all together. They had to hold position. Reinforcements were on the way. Not long now and they would throw these Alliance dogs off their world. Remove the yoke from their necks and show them what it meant to be free. But freedom was more dream than reality and the nightmare had no end.

The noise of battle was shattering to both ear and heart. The eyes of the impossibly young looked out from dirt grimed faces. Old before their time they were children yet to him. His heart lurched. In more pain that the bullet wound in his leg or the graze that stung his cheek. "Hold firm! Reinforcements'll be here soon."

They murmured and went quiet around him. Still believing. Squinting out through gunsights that slipped through their greasy hands. Sergeant Malcolm Reynolds would be glad when this day ended. Too many had died where they had fallen. The first aid supplies had been an early casualty of the war. Food came a second best. They only ate what they stole off the enemy now. And then it was too little for too many. But whatever they had they shared and that was a source of pride to him. That even in the depths of dispair his people thought of one another. Hands reaching out to their neighbour. Friends formed in the mist of battle. Loyalties forged that would never break. He was so gorram proud of them. Yet so weary of war.

***

PERSEPHONE

The room was richly furnished. His staff a busy bustle of practised calm. Voices silent or so muted that they did not penetrate his thoughtful gaze. Frowning now he made his way to the small well appointed room which held his captive. Only his most trusted personnel had access to this room and only when he called them. For now it housed a sole occupant. One whose life he held in his hands. Powerless and at his mercy. Was that not as it should be? His wish come true for the taking of it. Why then no thoughts of joy, of sweet revenge? Why the dry bitter taste of ashes in his mouth? Why did it all taste so sour? He sucked his bottom lip and tried to act as if all was going to plan only it wasn't. As he hesitated but a moment outside the locked door another question surfaced in his unwilling mind. What in the nine hells was he going to do with him?

Atherton Wing glanced at the man by his side. A singular sallow fellow who was in his debt many times over. Thin and gaunt looking with hollow cheeks and eyes that looked out of twisted retinas surfacing from an alcoholic haze steadied the blur of reality into a not so sharp but easier image to grasp. A man he had bought with redeemed debts. A man once skilled in medicine whose true talent had migrated to the sinking swirls of colour in assorted bottles. No bar was safe from his perusal. His hands shook in near constant agitation as the proof of it. But only when he was awake. Sleep, the mercy of oblivion, brought no such tremor on him. Now. Bleary eyed and wakeful he clutched his bag to his chest and gave Atherton a frightened nod. He was ready or as ready as he could be. Atherton uncoded the door and they entered. The lock settling back into its' random security on closing the tightening arc behind them. All appearance of normalacy ended the other side of that door.

Malcolm Reynolds lay swathed in blood and sweat. Not conscious but not lying still either. For some reason his restless pain drew Atherton closer. Stirring a dark unseemly pleasure that took secret delight in his agony even while another part of him was repulsed by it. Like some morbid curiosity, Atherton stretched forth a hand and touched a burning cheek. The Captain did not react. He watched soundless lips move and wondered what words they would have spoken. He knew he should kill him. That he could not afford to let him go. But he was still owed his pound of flesh and Atherton had not yet been paid. A war of emotions ruled him. Not yet in his cups he was sober and thoughtful. Mind racing to work out a way to both collect what he felt owing and divest himself of this unsettling situation. Yet as he watched he began to enjoy the sense of empowerment that flowed through his veins. Remembering how this man had humiliated him in front of Inara. To see this niave yet pretentious man brought low and at his mercy. It had a rightness to it. A piquancy he found beguiling.

The nervous doctor trailed a shaking hand towards the Captain's neck seeking the carotid pulse. Counting the seconds off in his head as he gauged the rate of his pulse, the strength of his heartbeat pumping blood through stumbling arteries while mounting nightmares took him. A thick sloughing of lifeforce oozing like a red slime from poorly tended wounds that would fester with infection if left untreated. The man was soaked from head to waist in blood. Atherton gave the doctor a level look. No emotion showing. "You will not let the Captain die, Biv. Not unless or until my word gives that notion substance. *Dong ma*?"

Biv dipped his head nervously, the better to hide his unhappiness. "*Wo dong*."

Atherton's eye roamed from the injured Captain to take in the rest of the room. Besides the bed, a small table and two well upholstered armchairs there was a small bathroom and sink. A shower cubicle but no bath. Heavy drapes curtained a generous window. The panes fastened in their iron grates in walls five feet thick. A castle in all but name. Air flowing through concealed vents blew hot or cold at his discretion. Fair guest room or prison it would rise to either occasion and it was so well situated that there was no easy access from the outside of his sprawling mansion. He had chosen the room well. No screams would penetrate to disturb the occupied parts of the house. And there was a cunningly concealed exit through a hidden hatch in the floor. Down through the basement and into tunnels which criss crossed this most secret part of Atherton's domain. He was nothing if not a cautious man. While liking to gamble he preferred only to gamble on a sure thing. Any outcome he could not control he walked away from. But not this time. Almost he had toyed with letting the Captain go but now that he was back on his own estate the affront to his person irked him anew. A blaze of longing for retribution sent the blood beating a restless tattoo in his temple. Yes. He would let Biv tend the man's wounds. Keep him alive while he thought of a suitable punishment. But he must not be allowed to escape either. His eye returned to the doctor. Noticing with pleasure that he had done nothing to ease the Captain's condition but waited for his next instruction.

"Clean him up."

"Yes, sir."

Biv hesitated. A flash of irritation leaked into Atherton's voice. "What are you waiting for?"

"I.. I thought there would be some help."

"Help?"

"I need to remove the clothing. Wash out the wounds."

"Then I suggest you begin."

For a single moment Biv met Atherton's steady gaze. He swallowed and nodded. Understood. There would be no help. Atherton wanted this kept quiet. No witnesses. With shaking hands Biv undid the cuffs of Captain Reynold's shirt and slid down the suspenders to remove the blood soaked rag. He paused and caught his breath at the angry cuts criss crossing his chest. The blood in sticky congealed wads between the brighter rivers of red from newly reopened wounds. Moving him had torn the ruptured skin apart again and blood flowed in sick meandering arcs. The bed on which he lay was quickly becoming soaked. Neither man commented on it. Biv stood up and went to the sink. Washed his hands and began to roll up his sleeves. "I'll need bandages and more supplies, sir."

Atherton nodded. Not looking at the doctor but leaning over the tormented man. His whispered words fanning the perspiring cheek but not cooling him. "You will learn that it is not wise to cross me, Captain."

Again the lips moved but he could not hear his words. Atherton tilted his head and brought his ear close to make out the words but the soft mumble died away before he could do so. He frowned with irriation as if the Captain were deliberately thwarting him. Before he finished with Malcolm Reynolds he would know all his secrets. And whether he lived or died it would be by his own whim. First he needed the man conscious. Alive enough not to die on him before that decision was made. He looked at Biv. "Make a list of what you need and I will see that you get the supplies. When you have washed him down I want him cuffed."

Biv's eyes widened in surprise and shock. "Atherton," He chanced nervously. "This man is not going anywhere."

His captor nodded. A smooth cold smile touching lips that held no mirth. "Exactly."

***

ENTERPRISE

They could hear fighting. The sounds of angry voices and the discharge of weapons getting closer to the bridge. Trip was worried knowing two distinct factions were fighting for control of their vessel. Right now the immediate threat on the bridge had been neutralised, the invaders lying stunned and unconscious on the floor. Two killed outright, four wounded. Only a couple of their own people had been injured and from the looks of it none of the injuries were serious. Much as he hated the Klingons they were at least a known quantity. He did not know what to make of the ones who looked like humans. Captain Archer was talking in an urgent undertone to Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lt Reed while Lt Hess kept her weapon handy should any of the people they had taken down return to consciousness. Trip was glad that they had not brought Toby with them. As keen as the man was he was too young and too eager to give a good account of himself. Trip was not sure that he would not have gone barrelling in half cocked just to prove to his Chief Engineer that he was made of the 'right stuff', whatever the hell that was. Several of Malcolm's team were systematically disarming the enemy. Sub-Commander T'Pol inclined her head as if listening intently to the Captain but as Trip turned his head her eyes fastened on his. He frowned slightly, trying to work out what that look meant. Was she trying to tell him something? If so why not just say it? Or was she warning him to keep quiet?

A thump on the door roused him from his reverie. Lt Reed nudged the phase pistol in his hand as if to indicate for him to get ready. Trip did not like this one bit. He glanced behind him and was relieved to see that Travis was armed. Hoshi looked nervously at the weapon in her hand and Trip hoped she would not have to use it. Forlorn hope that it was with the enemy beating at their door and no way of knowing how bad things were in the rest of the ship. What communications they had were now off-line thanks to the dual assaults from the Alliance vessel and the Klingon bird of prey. He wondered if it was the one vessel or all three. Somehow the numbers no longer mattered. Lt Reed indicated the jefferies tube. "Come on, Commander, you can day dream all you want once we have our ship back."

"Huh?"

The Captain now crossed the bridge to join them. He put a hand on Trip's shoulder and he noticed the Captain was bleeding from a cut lip and right cheek. The bruising was already starting to come out. "You okay, Cap'n?"

"Fine, Commander. I'll be even better once we get these people off my ship." He paused, glanced around the bridge, then nodded to his friend. "Go on. Lt Reed will explain the plan as you go."

Not quite sure what sort of plan they had come up with in such a short space of time Trip wanted to demand more information but the expressions on his friends' faces told him there was no time. Trusting them he scrambled after Malcolm and felt a pang of guilt as they slid the cover back in place. Leaving some of his and Malcolm's people trapped on the bridge with the Captain. Lt Reed knew what he was thinking and paused to hiss in his ear. "It's okay Commander, this is the Captain's idea."

"What is?"

"Divide and conquer."

Trip snorted. "What? All *two* of us?"

Impossibly, Trip heard wry amusement in the Lieutenant's voice when he responded. "Where is your sense of adventure, Commander?"

***

The Klingon bird of prey had stopped firing but only because they could not tell what damage if any they had inflicted on the strange floating structure that was the Alliance ship. The blocky design made it look more like a building in space than a ship. Seeing it docked to the Enterprise they had been reluctant at first to get too close, wondering what manner of trickery Captain Archer had planned for them. Karaan shook his head, his mane of black hair making him look wild and unhinged. "Why don't they answer?"

Margon snarled as he checked his instruments. "Perhaps we damaged their communication system?"

"I would rather have their weapons off-line."

Margon swore in Klingon. "I have never seen this kind of ship before."

"Then take a good look, Margon, because you will not be seeing it for much longer." He paused and the two shared satisfied grins. Karaan settled back in his chair and gave the order he loved the most. "Fire!"

The first volley was met with rapid return fire of a kind they had never seen before. The Klingon vessel shuddered. A fierce exchange of fire followed, explosions ripping through the consoles on the Klingon battle bridge. Just as Karaan was on the point of withdrawing a light flashed on his console. He hit the communication button to open a channel, the voice of Laarg filling him with a renewed lust for battle. He smiled. "Where were you? We thought you had got lost."

"No," Came Laarg's unsettled response. "Whatever this place is Karaan it is not in our database. Let us finish the battle and withdraw."

"Not until we have Archer."

"Agreed."

"Is Tarak's vessel with you?"

"I lost him in this black hole. Do you know where we are?"

Karaan threw back his head in a lusty roar. "I know all I need to know, Laarg. I am within minutes of destroying the Enterprise. When we return with Archer we will be heroes. Next time we meet it will be to toast our victory with blood wine!"

***

BOUNTY

Black did not know what had hit him. One minute he was swaggering off to make the rendezvous with Stone and pick up his money, the next he was lying on the metal deck of a Firefly class transport with some pretty pissed off people glaring down at him. Only when the big one threw his hood back did he recognise them. That bit of information made his gut twist with trepidation. He knew he was in deep *gos se* now.

Jayne leaned down and grabbed Black round the neck, hauling him unceremoniously to his shaky feet. Simon got a chair and placed it next to Black but any hope he had that it was a solicitous act vanished when he saw the look in the young man's eyes. That sense that all was definitely not going in his favour quadrupled when Simon brought his hand into view, the syringe setting off so many alarm bells inside Black's head that he was all but deafened with panic. "What's that?"

"Truth serum."

The man blinked. Confused, worried and expecting to see his life pass before his eyes. Jayne put a hand on Black's shoulder, keeping him in the seat while Simon began to roll up the man's right shirt sleeve. He was beginning to hyperventilate now. Zoe crossed her arms and just glared at him. "No, no, this ain't right. You can't drug me."

Zoe's expression was as hard as granite. "Watch us."

"Please, don't."

"Why should we care what you want, *ben dan*?" Growled Jayne. "You took our Captain and now it's payback time."

"Wh..wh..what do you want?"

Jayne leaned close to Black. So close he could smell the sweat forming in his glands a second before it beaded his face. "We want to know where Captain Reynolds is. Who hired you and what they want with him."

The man was really losing it now. The fear like a naked flame in his eyes. "You're too late."

Zoe took a step forward. "Not really the answer we wanted to hear." She said with deadly calm.

Wash wanted to pull her back but knew she would be furious if he intervened. She would do whatever it took to get the Captain back. Anything or anyone aiming to step in the way would suffer the consequences. All of which would be incredibly painful. Life threatening even. Swallowing back the taste of bile in his throat he willed himself to stay calm. He wanted Mal back as badly as the others did but he did not want to be a witness to torture. It brought back too many terrible memories of Niska. Made him whimper inside with the pain and horror of it. Mal had been there too. Made things go easier for him by distracting Niska. Zoe had bought Wash's freedom at a price and the Captain had paid it. Now he was in trouble and needed them there was no way they could or would back down. As messy as it might get Wash was determined not to be the weak link. These men had taken the Captain. Who knew what was happening to him? And what did Black mean when he said they were too late?

The answer when it came stunned them more than anything they could have imagined.

***

ENTERPRISE

They were in a duct. Tight enough for one. Damn claustrophobic for two. Both were sweating heavily and trying to move as quickly and quietly as they could. Commander Tucker blew out cheeks red with exertion. "How much further, Malcolm?"

The Lieutenant was huffing as much as the Commander but somehow managed to look and sound a lot cooler. How did he do that? They paused when the ship trembled around them. The men exchanged worried looks and tried to move faster. "We should reach the intersection in another...." He paused a moment. "Twenty five metres."

Trip shook his head and droplets of sweat flew off him. Malcolm made a face but said nothing. Trip did not have room to raise his hand and brush the moisture out of his eyes. "Kind'a precise for a guess."

Lt Reed jerked his head forward. Trip had to twist to see. "It wasn't a guess."

He could clearly see the intersection now. Only his profound relief stopped him chipping in with a sacastic comment. "I sure hope this plan of the Captain's works, Malcolm."

"So do I, Commander. So do I."

***


	6. Convergence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary: (Madarin, Pinyin) wangba dan = bastard (lit. means 'turtle egg'); gos se = crap; mei mei = little sister.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary: (Madarin, Pinyin) wangba dan = bastard (lit. means 'turtle egg'); gos se = crap; mei mei = little sister.  


* * *

ENTERPRISE

"So do ya mind tellin' me how two people are supposed to kick the Klingons and those superior human lookin' people off Enterprise?"

Lt Reed could understand how his friend felt but there had not been time to form a committee. "First we have to get to sickbay." He paused at the intersection then veered left. Trip mumbled something inchoherent and followed him.

"Then what?"

"I'll tell you when we get there, Commander."

Trip scowled but fell silent. He could feel the thrum of the engines through the metallic plating then sighed softly with relief when they reached the jefferies tube that would take them into sickbay. Lt Reed paused at the top of the inbuilt ladder and listened intently. Trip did not speak or try to hurry him. The fate of the crew rested on their shoulders. After a minute or two the Armoury Officer gave his friend a cautious nod and began to descend. Trip followed in silence. The reality of what they would be up against beginning to weigh heavily on his mind. So many people to protect. So many potential enemies who would care nothing about cutting them down without so much as a thought. He could not stop thinking of the Xindi and what had happened to Earth. His jaw tightened so much it ached but he did not relax. His mood darkening as his resolve hardened even further. Arriving in sickbay was almost an anti-climax.

Lt Reed emerged first. The bright lights of sickbay momentarily blinded him to the length of steel piping swinging in a swift arc for his head. Instinctively he ducked, not having sufficient time to warn Trip. The Commander emerged a half second behind the Armoury Officer. His cautious curiosity sent reeling into oblivion as the heavy pipe connected with the side of his head. Malcolm let loose a trail of colourful invective as the two objects connected with a loud crack and stared in horror as his friend's body crumpled to the floor. He stared at the blood pouring down the side of Trip's face. Malcolm reached out a trembling hand to check for a pulse, the thready rythym reassuring and worrying in equal measure. He raised his head and his phase pistol in tandum. Only prevented from discharging his weapon to deadly effect by the stricken look upon the Denobulan doctor's face when he realised who he had attacked. Shaking with reaction, Dr Phlox looked for a minute as if he was going to cry. Dropping the piping he quickly scrambled down beside the Commander, his normally confident and jovial voice trembling with shock and distress.

"I thought you were Klingons."

"If I was," Said the Lieutenant in an abrupt clipped voice. "You would be dead."

***

PERSEPHONE

Biv's gentle hands shook. He tried to hide his distaste as he glanced at the metal cuffs Atherton Wing had insisted on. There was no headboard but a heavy ornate little curtain hanging on the wall at the head of the bed in its' place. The curtain was the width of the bed and the tapestry matched the colour of the room's furnishings. It was a hunting scene, an old one in rich but fading colours, with forests ancient and long extinct showing a depiction from Earth-that-was. The curtain was now open, both sides pulled back to reveal two large heavy metal rings set into the thick walls of the room. Captain Reynolds had his hands pulled above his head, each wrist cuffed and locked into the rings. Biv tried not to look at it but his eyes kept noticing and it disturbed him. This man was obviously of no threat to Atherton. Not in his current condition. So why subject the poor man to this? He could only think of one reason and that did not sit well with him. Memories of his own long and abusive association with Atherton increased the shake of his hands. Biv fought back the memories. Told himself that it would not be that bad this time. Lied to himself that this time Atherton would curb his flashes of anger and let the more human side of his nature temper his actions. Assiduously he cleaned the Captain's wounds and carefully dressed the ugly criss cross of cuts on his chest. The deeper cuts he stitched. Atherton allowed him to clean the partly severed ear and put a pad against it to staunch the loss of blood. He would not let him stitch it back on. Biv wanted to ask him about that decision but did not dare. A man's life hung in the balance of unstable and fickle passions and he had learnt long ago that the rich were not only seduced by power but also by the illusion of it.

Atherton Wing watched in silence until the doctor had done all he could. He could tell that Biv wanted to work on the damaged ear. He tilted his head and looked down at Malcolm Reynolds thoughtfully. "Wake him."

The doctor hesitated a fraction. "Sir?"

"I said wake him. Now."

Not daring to refuse the doctor carefully roused the unconscious man. Slow sluggish groans of pain leaking out of him as he began to rouse. Atherton felt a smug smile of satisfaction slide across his face and shook the Captain's shoulder to speed his return to consciousness. He blinked slowly. Struggled to focus.

"Ah, Captain Reynolds. So nice of you to join us."

He felt too dizzy to shake his head. Sound was warping like a badly tuned radio and kept fading and blaring distorting the words into meaningless fragments just out of reach of making sense. The voice though. That was familiar. Atherton watched the confusion on the Captain's face still as he frowned and tried to work out where he was and what had happened. The shattered pieces of the mirror began to fit back into place throwing back nightmare images that he was not yet ready to fully embrace. "Where am I?"

"On Persephone."

The frown deepened. Captain Reynolds blinked. His vision began to shimmer then resolve into blurry focus. He felt like *gos se*. "Where?"

"Persephone." Atherton paused. "Do you remember what happened, Captain?"

Gears shifted in Malcolm Reynold's mind. A jumble of memories surfacing punctuated with pain. "Atherton?"

The man was amused and pleased by the muted sound of surprise in his voice. "At your service, Captain."

Even in this predicament the Captain knew when he was being mocked. He flexed his hands and tried to bring them down to his sides only to realise they were held fast above his head. He looked up and saw the metal cuffs, the heavy solid rings of steel binding him. He jerked angrily on the cuffs sending shocks of pain shooting back through his body, his teeth gritted to stop himself crying out. Nasty thoughts began to collect and multiply in the rattly ruin of his malfunctioning brain. "I very much doubt that." He responded darkly.

Atherton laughed lightly. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. "You are on my private estate, Captain."

That surprised him. "What the gorram am I doing here?"

"Bleeding all over my bedding."

More confusion. "I am?"

Atherton could not tell if he was surprised to be told he was bleeding or that he was on Atherton's bed. Or perhaps it was the unlikely combination? "Yes. You have been injured. I had you brought to my estate to be treated."

That did not make sense to the Captain. Why would his enemy do that? And how did he get to Persephone? Last thing he recalled he was on Bounty. "Enough with the mind games, Ath. Where are we really? And why am I fastened to the gorram wall like some common criminal? Last I knew you were no gaoler. The truth now. No need to spare my feelings."

An ingenuous smile crept over Atherton's face. "I am telling you the truth, Captain."

A pause then thoughtful words slowly coalesced into dialogue. "O-kay, so we're on Persephone. Why, how and what the ruttin' hell for?"

Atherton Wing was pleased to note that the Captain was not only fully conscious but in command of himself again. He was looking more alert as the seconds passed. His question was not answered. Instead, Atherton turned his head to make eye contact with Biv and gave him a nod. The Captain was not aware of the non-verbal communication. While he tried to puzzle out what had happened, Biv threaded a surgical needle then began the slow painstaking task of stitching the partly removed ear back in place. The Captain's cries pleased his captor. Assuaging some of his anger and frustration at the many lives of Captain Malcolm Reynolds. The cries rose in intensity not volume, like partly muted screams as Biv worked. The images fired off by the doctor's touch taking him back to Niska's skyplex and reliving every second of torture inflicted on him by that vile man. Biv tried to hide how much it unsettled him to work without the use of anaesthetic knowing Atherton was enjoying this man's pain. He knew now why Atherton had wanted him conscious. Wanting the Captain to feel every stitch. To know that it was by Atherton's intervention alone that he was being put back together. Time enough later for the good Captain to find out that coin had changed hands to make it so.

There came a moment when the muted cries of agony stilled as the Captain adjusted to bear the pain in silence though his body twitched in reluctant response to the shiny dip and pull of the needle and its' coarse thread. Captain Reynolds looked calmly at Biv. Something rose from protected depths in those eyes and Biv could not look away. Rose to meet him and thank him for doing what he could to help. It stunned Biv. Made his hand falter. The Captain bit back a cry of pain and looked at Atherton. His blue eyes blackening with hatred. His only comfort was that Inara was safe from this *wangba dan*.

"Alright, Atherton. I'm takin' it that Black and Stone were under your hire?"

Atherton smiled down at him, his eyes moving from the Captain's face to his injured ear. Watching in calm quiet joy as Biv finished on the ear. He gave the doctor a tiny nod and the gaunt man moved back trying to hide the fear he felt bubbling up from his gut. He wanted to stay, to hover close in case the Captain needed him though he knew he could do nothing. A look of irritation surfaced on Atherton's face and Biv quickly went to the sink to clean the blood off his hands. It would not do for Atherton to detect his sympathy. Nor would his body respond so favourably to the caress of the whip as it had done in days gone by when a strong robust body bounced back and aided his healing. No. Today he was a man of rag and bone. A pathetic excuse for nobility bought and kept by fear and debt. Only the burning kiss of alcohol gave him any release from the tension of a life he loathed but was wedded to by force of circumstance. A victim of his uttermost folly. But this man. This man was strong still. Young, determined, resistant to the wiles and casual cruelty of his master. He did not think he could bear the thought of watching Atherton break him.

***

IN THE BLACK

In the darkness of space the strain and groan of metal twisting and pulling filled the silence as the exchange of fire ceased. The Klingon bird of prey had managed to dislodge the Alliance ship from where it had been docked to Enterprise and was now docked in its' place. The second bird of prey hovered like a hawk above it keeping the Alliance ship from attacking Margon's vessel. Impatient and haughty. Laarg longed to obliterate the Alliance ship and Enterprise but they needed to capture Jonathan Archer. Capture not kill. The Council had been very clear about that. The hated Archer was the prize and that fact alone ensured the survival for now of both ships. If they destroyed the Alliance vessel now it would take Enterprise with it. Impatient, he activated the com again. "Margon! Answer me! What is happening?"

The silence stretched. Laarg peeled his lips back to reveal sharpened teeth, his face contorting in rage. "Something is wrong. Why doesn't he answer?"

Kentar, his brother, turned from the science station monitor. "Perhaps the other ship is aiding Enterprise?"

"Then we will remove it!"

Kentar nodded. Laarg leaned forward in his Captain's chair, his right hand fisted before him. Eyes burning. "Bring us in closer then drive that vessel away."

"We can destroy it."

"Not yet. It is too close to Margon's bird of prey and Enterprise. First we capture Archer then we destroy BOTH enemy ships!"

His bridge crew grinned back, the blood rushing in their ears at the promise of enjoining battle. Kentar glanced at his brother. "What of Margon?"

Laarg stiffened slightly in his Captain's chair then growled darkly. "Margon can take care of himself. If he can't then he does not deserve to be called a Klingon warrior."

***

SERENITY

Inara Serra stared at them as if they had all taken leave of their senses. "Whatever else Atherton is he is not a kidnapper."

Jayne sneered as he leaned towards her. The others crowded round him with grim faces. "It's true, Inara."

She searched their faces one by one. Zoe looked ready to crush anything that stood in her way. A darkness to her eyes that unsettled the Companion. A darkness she had seen at times in Captain Reynold's eyes. She did not want to think about the battlefields they had shared or the experiences that had put that look there. Dr Simon Tam looked concerned but equally committed. A strength in him that they had first glimpsed when they discovered what he had done to rescue his sister. A stern unremitting strength of purpose that she had not expected to encompass anything other than the sibling bond that was his lifeline to both sanity and his existence. When had that singular loyalty come to encompass the crew of Serenity? When had that determined will fallen into battle lines that included the Captain? The two had butted heads on a number of occasions and the men could scarcely be different but they shared a basic core of goodness that made them firm allies now if not friends. And Book the Shepherd. He still puzzled her though she trusted him. For a man of God he was wholly too conversant with the weapons of violence and destruction. More the avenger of God from the Old Testament of Earth-that-was than the man of peace he often projected. And Kaylee. Dear sweet Kaylee. The look on the young mechanic's face pulled at Inara's heartstrings. She did not deserve to see violence first hand let alone be part of it. But Kaylee adored the Captain. Had done from the first moment they met. It was a weird, child-like, instant leap of faith that for some reason had never been shaken no matter the terrible things that had happened to them or the Captain's somewhat mercurial temperament.

Inara turned her head to find River staring at her. The young girl unsettling in her sudden sharp awareness. She was the wild card in every sense of the word but Inara loved her as much as she loved the rest of them. They had become family in a 'verse where affection sometimes carried the deadly ring of steel. Nails in a coffin each and every one but she embraced that fact for the comfort it gave in the meantime. Knew she had changed too. Wash stood with his shoulder touching Zoe but hands on his hips. A firm horizontal line formed by lips compressed in a tight expression she was coming to recognise. Part of her lamented the loss of his light hearted banter and innocence. His merry soul muted by anger and a determination to make their family whole again. Whatever the cost. River's words brought Inara's attention back to the young Tam.

"He won't kill him. Not yet."

Inara went cold. "Atherton is not a killer." She said but her words had a hollow ring that made her heart falter.

River tilted her head. Pale face a sad detached glow. Eyes wide and dark. A pit full of sorrow. Seeing so many things. Not all of them in the present. "Yes, he is. But he kills in pieces."

Inara shuddered. Simon put an arm around River's shoulders. She was still looking intently at Inara but she looked detached now, her mind focused elsewhere. Her thoughts an echo of the seer's craft across the ages. "He has him in a strong place." She said quietly. In the silence they heard every word. Not one of them inclined to disbelieve her or interrupt. "Fortified. No towers but thick walls. No moat or drawbridge. Not Camelot. More like Mordred than Lancelot especially when he smiles." River smiled at Inara.

"That girl is downright creepyfying." Murmured Jayne.

Unable to answer Inara simply nodded. Wash looked at their stunned faces. "What are we gonna do? We can't leave him there."

"No," Said the Shepherd with quiet determination. He stepped forward and looked at Inara. "We will go and get him. But first I think Inara should make a call."

Inara blinked. "A call?"

A faint humourless smile dusted the Preacher's lips. Something was shining deep in his eyes that she could not grasp or fathom. There was a ruthlessness about the Preacher that obeyed the smooth control of his intellect. She had thought his faith contained him. At times like this she was not so sure. "I believe the Captain impressed Lord Warwick."

"I am not sure that he would be willing to intervene."

"Not sure is not no, Inara. Where is your faith?"

For a second she studied the Preacher more closely but whatever it was she saw in him told her nothing new. He was as much a mystery to her now as he had always been. She nodded gracefully. "I'll do it right away."

The Preacher nodded and watched her go. Wash gave Zoe a hug. "I'll set course for Persephone."

Zoe nodded back and glanced at River, her brow furrowing slightly before she left with Wash. Jayne sucked his teeth then turned and left at a brisk walk to get his weapons ready. Kaylee raced off to the engine room determined to get every last ounce of power out of the ship so they could get the Captain back. Simon kissed the top of River's head. She turned her face slightly but was not looking at him. Her eyes had gone glassy as she watched the Preacher. He was not looking at them and appeared for a moment to be lost in his own thoughts. "The avenging angel is fire and brimstone. His clothes are on fire but he will never burn." She whispered.

Her brother longed to ask her what she meant but at that moment the Preacher turned his head and looked at them. Simon felt the need to speak. Anything but stare into those suddenly empty depths. "Do you think Lord Warwick will help us?"

For a moment he did not speak. He was looking at River. Something in his eyes changed and when he looked at Simon he was the Preacher he had come to know. "Yes."

Simon was surprised by the unequivocal response. Curiosity tickled at his back brain. "How can you be so sure?"

"Because he respects the Captain."

"And Atherton?"

"Atherton should have died at the end of the duel."

He was shocked. What with Book being a Preacher and all. "The Captain was being merciful."

"No." Said the Preacher firmly. "He was pressing home a point. He humiliated Atherton in front of his peers. The correct thing would have been to end it."

"You mean the Captain should have killed him?"

The Preacher nodded. Simon frowned.

"That's not a very Christian attitude."

"The Captain lost his faith on the battlefield. Remember?"

Simon watched the Preacher's face intently. "What about you?"

A faint look of surprise crossed those granite features. "Me? I'm a Shepherd, Simon."

"Yes, and I'm a doctor." He paused. "Did you lose your faith?"

"Sometimes. But God has a way of giving it back to you. Whether you want it or not."

On that enigmatic note the Preacher left him. Simon stared, trying to comprehend whether that had been a yes or a no. River tilted her head up at him. Her voice serious but light and musical. "More angels than demons."

He smiled down at her. "What?"

She smiled back and gently touched his cheek with one hand. Her fingers a cool brush of skin that told him she wanted to connect with him. For him to understand. "Not everything is what you see. We all wear masks, Simon. Some of our armour is shiny but we can't see it for the dust."

Simon laughed gently and kissed her hair. "You make us sound like mediaeval knights River. From a tale of Earth-that-was."

"Only the clothes change, Simon. Look in the mirror and ignore what you see."

He hugged her. Not understanding but happy that she was safe. With him. "Come on, mei mei. Let's hope Lord Warwick will help us."

***

ENTERPRISE

Captain Archer could not stop fidgetting. Travis Mayweather watched the deepening concern on his Captain's face and tried to be positive. "It's only been ten minutes, Captain."

The Captain shot him a look. Before he could answer Sub-Commander T'Pol spoke up. Her cool impersonal voice grounding them. "Actually it is 8 minutes and 42.3 seconds, Ensign."

Travis grinned and was relieved to see the Captain smile. "I am sure we are all grateful for that extra minute or so."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow and the tension on the bridge relaxed a little. The Captain looked at Hoshi. "Anything to report?"

She shook her head, a frown on her face as she tried to stretch her hearing to pick out anything usual from the cracking static. She touched her ear again then after a moment shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, Captain, but the Klingons aren't transmitting to us. I am picking up some background chatter but not enough to tap into their communications ship to ship."

He did not like the sound of that. "How many Klingon vessels are out there, Ensign?"

Normally the sensors would have told him that but they were off-line. Fortunately everything else was back on-line. A fact for which he was inordinately grateful. "Two at least Captain."

He nodded. "And that other ship?" He looked down at the still unconscious Alliance officers. Knew they would be waking soon and was glad Lt Reed had insisted on tying them up before leaving with Commander Tucker.

Hoshi shook her head. "Nothing. Either they are using a different system of com channels or they just aren't saying anything."

Just then all heads turned as a metallic sound indicated someone was coming out of the jefferies tube. The Captain relaxed when Lt Reed poked his head through. He frowned when his Armoury Officer stepped on to the bridge alone. "Where's Commander Tucker?"

"In sickbay, sir. Dr Phlox was expecting Klingons."

The Captain frowned. Was about to launch into interrogation mode when Lt Reed uncharacteristically forestalled him. Time, after all, was of the essence. He began to pass out the rebreather masks to everyone on the bridge except the overpowered Alliance officers. "We don't have much time, Captain. While the Commander and I were making our way to sickbay we could hear pockets of fighting going on. It may be quiet now but there is no telling how long that will last or exactly what we are going to be up against. I gave Dr Phlox another two minutes."

Captain Archer nodded then put on his mask. Everybody did the same. Giving them a nod he watched as they activated the masks internal scrubbers. It was the longest two minutes of his life. Lt Reed did not wait for the doctor to flood the air with the chemical gas but quickly crouched down next to one of the Alliance officers and shook him hard to rouse him. The man glared up at him and began to make threats, his words suddenly tailing off when he noticed the Lieutenant was wearing a gorram mask.

"What are you rutting doing?"

Even behind the filtration mask, the Alliance officer could detect cool amusement tinging the steel of Lt Reed's tinny voice. "Taking back our ship."

Suddenly Enterprise jerked hard, a wicked shudder going through the vessel and causing all of them to mentally hold their breath. Why was it when you thought things could not get any worse they invariably did?

A smug smirk began to slide over the Alliance Officer's face. It was at that precise moment that the colourless gas hit him. Lt Reed watched with cold satisfaction as the man's eyes fluttered and widened in alarm. He groaned softly then collapsed unconscious. The Lieutenant checked his pulse. Captain Archer bent over him. "Well? Did it work?"

"Yes, Captain. He's out cold and his pulse is steady and strong."

The Captain felt relief go through him. He was not opposed to killing an enemy in battle but doing so in cold blood was something he could never sanction. "Let's hope it works as efficiently on the Klingons."

"Dr Phlox assures me it will be just as effective."

"How long will they be out?"

"Between four and five hours, sir. The doctor did not think it wise to make the mix too concentrated as our own people will be as affected as the intruders. As it is the after affects will not be pleasant."

He frowned. "Can't you be more specific about the time, Lieutenant?"

"Sorry sir, the doctor said it depended on a person's body weight but the minimum is four hours."

"Okay, let's set our watches." He broke off and set his watch to nought. All the bridge crew doing the same. When he looked up his expression was grim. "We don't have much time so let's get to it. I want every alien off my ship within the next four hours."

Travis's eyes widened. "You're going to space them?"

The Captain shook his head. "Not unless there's no other way, Travis. We're going to transport these intruders back to their own ships and get the hell out of here before they wake up."

Sub-Commander T'Pol had not said much since the whole idea had been mooted. "A neat trick if you can pull it off, Captain." She said drily, mimicking something she had once heard Commander Tucker say.

He gave her a grim little nod. This was one trick they could not afford to mess up. "Okay, let's get these men to the transporter room."

Willing hands were quick to make good on the Captain's order. The next shudder of the ship stilled any further conversation. The intruders might be unconscious for the next four hours but they still had to deal with at least three hostile ships. The Captain could only hope they were more reticent about blowing the Enterprise out of the sky with their own people still on board than taking odd pot shots at the starfleet vessel. The only person the Captain excused from this onerous duty was Lt Anna Hess. "Get back to Enginnering, Lieutenant, and be ready to go to maximum warp the minute the ship is clear."

"Yes, Sir."

Captain Archer looked at Sub-Commander T'Pol. Noted the elegant arch of her brow which seemed to mock the sense of his plan while at the same time acknowledging his determination to fight back. With a nod he turned from her and began to drag the first Alliance officer towards the door. The others copied his actions and as quickly as they were able they dragged the unconscious men to the transporter room.


	7. Faith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): *Cao ni ma* = Go screw your mother; *Ni hou ma?* = How are you?; *Duibuqi*--I'm sorry; *Ni liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze* = You salivating son of a bitch and a monkey; *Nin gui xing*? = May I ask your name?; *Qu* = yes; *Wo xing* = My (sur)name is; *Wo shi yisheng* = I am a doctor; *qing* = please; *dong ma* = understand; *wo dong* = I understand; *Gandao tengtong ma*? = Do you feel any pain?; *Wo touyun* = I feel dizzy; *Bu qu* = no (lit. no go); *Ni ele ma*? = Are you hungry?; *pengyou* = friend; *Mei guanxi mei shi* = never mind; *jianyu* = prison.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): *Cao ni ma* = Go screw your mother; *Ni hou ma?* = How are you?; *Duibuqi*--I'm sorry; *Ni liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze* = You salivating son of a bitch and a monkey; *Nin gui xing*? = May I ask your name?; *Qu* = yes; *Wo xing* = My (sur)name is; *Wo shi yisheng* = I am a doctor; *qing* = please; *dong ma* = understand; *wo dong* = I understand; *Gandao tengtong ma*? = Do you feel any pain?; *Wo touyun* = I feel dizzy; *Bu qu* = no (lit. no go); *Ni ele ma*? = Are you hungry?; *pengyou* = friend; *Mei guanxi mei shi* = never mind; *jianyu* = prison.  


* * *

PERSEPHONE

Sir Warwick Harrow stared at the wave for a moment in silence. Always pleased to see the elegant Companion he was nothing if not astounded by the audacity of her claim. Yet. He had seen the look Atherton Wing had given Captain Reynolds. Knew how deep his humiliation burned. How warped the man's spite could be even though most of his knowledge came from rumours. Direct evidence was always somewhat lacking where Atherton was concerned. A hint here. A suggestion there. Vapor trails that vanished under close scrutiny. Was it true that Atherton had somehow conspired to capture the Captain? For something as lowly and purile as revenge? Looking at the concerned face of Inara Serra he could not doubt that Inara at least believed it but he had to be sure. "You have proof that Atherton has him?"

Inara nodded. "One of Atherton's accomplices. A man named Black."

The Lord shook his head. "I've never heard of him."

"You would have to haunt the gutter to know his name."

Sir Warrick raised his brows. He liked the subtle fire that lurked behind Inara's eyes. Had felt the spark of something between her and the young Captain. Had found himself warming to the brash unpolished young man with his forthright manner and somewhat rustic charm. As much as his lowly status separated him from Lordhood, Sir Warwick had been drawn to the truthfulness of the young man's passion. His niave belief that some things should be sacrosanct and were thus worth dying for. The honour of a Companion being one of them. In his ready defence of his friend the Captain had wiped the smirk off Atherton's face and raised himself a notch or two in the Lord's regard. But was it enough for him to come to the young man's defence now? To perhaps risk his reputation on the well being of a man barely known to him? Yet. If all Inara told him were true it would be a deep satisfaction to see Atherton Wing brought to account for his actions. A man so lacking in honour had no place among them. First though. He would have to be convinced beyond a doubt of the truth of the Companion's claim. He gave a slow cautious nod.

"If you can prove the veracity of this claim I will not only help you to free your Captain, Inara. I will personally see to it that Atherton Wing pays for his crime."

The relief on Inara's face froze as the Lord raised a cautionary finger.

"But know this, Inara. If the claim cannot be proved I will not lift a finger in Captain Reynold's defence nor will I whisper a single word of condemnation in the house against Atherton. His position will be inviolate and you will have exposed your position in the Guild to worse than ridicule. You stand to lose much, madam, if this be a foolhardy venture."

She nodded solemnly. Not telling him that she stood to lose much more than that. Somehow she sensed he already knew. "You will have your proof, my Lord Warwick."

"How long until you dock?"

"Within the hour."

"I look forward to seeing you then."

***

ENTERPRISE

Weary and wary Captain Archer wiped the sweat off his brow but was careful not to loosen the mask. He stared at Lt Reed while leaning heavily on the console in the transporter room. "You're sure that's the last of them?"

The Lieutenant nodded, his dark hair plastered to his skull. "Yes, sir. Quite sure."

Captain Archer straightened and looked at Sub-Commander T'Pol. "Very well. Let's go back to our stations and get the hell out of here."

They got back to the bridge with ten minutes to spare before the deadline. The Captain patched into Engineering. "Lt Hess?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Give me maximum warp."

"Yes, sir!"

"Hang on everyone." He muttered, his hands gripping either side of his chair. The others followed his example.

Lt Reed watched his console anxiously, fingers hovering over the photon torpedo button. Wanting to fire so badly. To send them into the kind of oblivion that skipped Heaven and Hell and would simply reduce them to sub-atomic particles. It was no less than they deserved. The Captain seemed to read his mind. "Lieutenant?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Do not fire unless we are fired on."

"But, sir..."

"You heard me, Lt Reed. Besides, I think your creative use of the transporter will be more than enough to occupy them while we make good our escape."

Lt Reed's disappointment vanished to be replaced by a self satisfied little smirk. He wished he could see their expressions on the other ships. He looked at his watch. In another eight minutes to be precise.

***

PERSEPHONE--THE WING ESTATE

He tried to block out the face hovering over him with such malevolent glee. Atherton Wing drew his index finger slowly up and down the raw crease of the Captain's left ear. Varying the pressure gently as he stroked. Newly reattached it was extremely tender and sore. The touch creating sensations in his damaged nerve endings that had him wanting to crawl up the walls. But it was the memories the touch sparked off inside his head that was driving Captain Malcolm Reynolds mad. Atherton had experimented until he got the reaction he wanted. Seeing the man jerk and tremble beneath him gave him an exquisite sense of power. It really was quite glorious. The Captain longed to wrap his hands around Atherton's throat and squash the life out of him. If only to make him stop. Atherton's voice was deceptively mild. Conversational even. "Tell me, Captain."

He gritted his teeth. "*Cao ni ma!*"

Atherton smiled and traced the raw sensitive edge held closed by new stitches. Watched with pleasure the way the Captain trembled at his touch as he turned his hand and scraped his fingernail delicately along the bloody edge. The touch by turns featherlight and sharp. "You should watch your language, Captain." Said Atherton mildly. Seeking out the most sensitive spots to concentrate his attention on as his fingers continued to caress the damaged ear. "Caleb told me you had nightmares. Tell me about the nightmares."

He got a stream of abuse back in Chinese. Not surprising really but the Captain was beginning to get repetitive. "*Ni liou coe shuai du biao-tze huh hoe-tze duh ur-tze! Take your gorram hands off me."

He leaned closer and licked along the crease to wet it with his saliva then blew his breath across the damaged ear watching the Captain shudder in agony and revulsion. His blue eyes glazed with pain but glaring back at his tormentor angry and bright with defiance. Atherton smiled. "You should mind your manners, Captain. I can do a great deal more to you than this."

"I'm gonna kill you Atherton."

Atherton laughed lightly. "I think not. You had your chance but you couldn't do it."

"Don't bet on that happening' a second time. I'm not rightly known for such generosity."

Over by the sink Biv tried not to watch. Even though Atherton was not actually inflicting physical harm on his patient, watching his sick form of torment filled him with revulsion. Hearing that the Captain had passed up on the chance to kill Atherton once before he could not help but reflect on how different their lives would have been if whatever pity had stayed the Captain's hand had been absent. He closed his eyes and willed the long day to come to an end. Suddenly feeling the weight of his fifty years as if it were a hundred. He touched something beneath his shirt and prayed. Merciful God, let this day end and let the Devil take Atherton.

Hours later even Atherton tired of his diversion. The room was darkening. He looked at Biv, noticed how uncomfortable the man was. Found pleasure in it and stifled a yawn. "You will remain here, Biv. I will have a cot brought in for you."

Biv wanted to protest but could not bring himself to leave the Captain alone with his nightmares. Maybe he could not do anything but at least he would be able to give him some company however pathetic. It was not much but it was all he had. The Captain's eyes were closed but Biv was sure he was not asleep. He looked at Atherton to see the man eying him with cool speculation. The look unnerved Biv considerably. As he began to tremble Atherton relaxed and smiled at him.

"I will have food sent up. You can give some to the Captain if you wish. Remember, if he dies I will skin you while you bleed to death."

The doctor nodded numbly. Too terrified to form words in a mouth that would not work. Atherton went back to the bedside and drew his fingers down the side of the Captain's face. He did not open his eyes but Atherton was pleased to feel the slight tremble at his touch. "We will resume this tomorrow, Captain. And you *will* tell me your nightmares or I will give you new ones."

Captain Reynolds said nothing. Atherton left and both men held their breath as the random locking device clicked into place sealing them in their furnished tomb. Biv approached the bed cautiously, not wanting to startle or upset the Captain. The Captain sensed him draw near and opened his eyes slowly. Biv froze. Even though the Captain was the one held captive he had the feeling he was looking at another prisoner. This one trapped within tight walls of fear that only allowed a feeble trickle of air to steal into his terrified lungs and oxygenate the slow murmur of blood that filled his quaking veins. A deep sense of compassion washed through him. It took a moment for the Captain to wet his lips enough to form words. "*Ni hou ma?*"

Biv's eyes widened in surprise. He could not believe that the Captain was asking him how he was. The Captain's voice was quiet, tone soft and gentle as if afraid to startle him. An air of concern in his voice that brought swift tears to Biv's rheumy eyes. Alarmed, the Captain tried to reassure him. "*Dui buqi*, I didn't mean to upset you." He paused. "*Nin gui xing*? I think you already know who I am."

Biv nodded. "*Qu*, you are Captain Malcolm Reynolds. *Wo xing* Daniel. Biv Daniel. *Wo shi yisheng*."

"*Hen gaoxing renshi ni*. Thanks for patching me up." There was a moment or two's silence while the two men regarded each other. Biv was amazed to see no sign of censure on the Captain's face. "Biv, how long you been with Atherton?"

"Too long." Biv stopped himself and cast a wary glance back at the door. He swallowed slowly and brought his gaze back to meet the Captain's. "I'm a drunk." He paused and swallowed hard at the unexpected confession. What was it about this man that made him want to lower his defences? To trust him? If Atherton found out he was worse than a dead man.

"What happened?"

The doctor toyed with lying to him. Then with simply ignoring the question though that hardly seemed fair. He was saved from making a decision by the sound of the door lock cycling. It opened with a quiet hiss and one of Atherton's security men handed Biv a tray with covered dishes on it. Another stepped in behind the first man and passed a bottle of liquor and a flagon of cool water to him. Biv nodded his thanks, not trusting his voice. The men retreated with barely a glance towards the Captain. They listened to the random locking mechanism reactivate and seal them in again. For long moments neither moved or spoke then the Captain roused the doctor from his depressing reverie. "Got any water there, Biv?"

"Yes. Sorry." He hunted around for a glass and filled it with cool water from the flagon, his hands trembling. Crossing to the bed he realised he would have to hold the glass so that the Captain could slake his thirst. It was awkward and he spilled almost as much as the Captain was able to swallow but seeing the man's gratitude made him wish he could do more. Seeing the shame in Biv's eyes, the Captain tried to distract him.

"What's your story, doc?"

"Depressing."

The Captain felt a smile tug at his lips. Tired and weary as he was he wanted to know this man's story. "*Qing*. I want to know, Biv, but only if you want to tell me. *Dong ma*?"

Biv looked at him for a moment then nodded slowly. "*Wo dong*." It would be a relief to tell someone. "I used to gamble, Captain." He sighed. "It was not a hobby but an obssession. I used to have a grand house, manicured grounds, tens of servants." His laugh was bitter and self mocking. "I got into debt and gradually sold off everything I had. My home. My family. Until all I had left to sell was myself..." His voice trailed off painfully.

"Let me guess, that's when Atherton stepped in? Offered to help you?"

The gaunt man stared at him. "How did you know that?"

"I have met many snakes, Biv, but all of them have certain things in common. Atherton's a lot like a snake. Doesn't matter how brightly coloured his markings are he'll still sink his fangs into you if he can and then you better watch out for the poison."

"You speak as if you know him well."

The Captain shook his head slightly. It made him close his eyes a moment as a flash of red pain filled the back of his eyes and made him giddy. It was not a pleasant sensation.

Alarmed, Biv leaned over the bed and looked at the Captain in concern. "*Gandao tengtong ma*? Where does it hurt?"

"*Wo touyun*. Don't worry, it'll pass."

"I can give you something, stop you feeling so dizzy, so sick."

"*Bu qu*. No drugs, doc."

Biv watched the Captain quietly for a moment. The food on the tray forgotten where he had placed it on the floor. "You are very stubborn, Captain Reynolds."

The Captain smiled. The first genuine smile Biv had seen on the man's face. "Mal, call me Mal. Don't feel very captainy right now."

Biv flashed a quick grin back then remembered the food. "*Ni ele ma*?"

The Captain's gentle smile widened. "Famished!"

They ate in companionable silence. Biv carefully feeding the Captain imbetween feeding himself. The Captain noticed that his hands hardly shook now. It was the first time he had seen the gaunt man relax and that thought both saddened him and gave him pleasure. Sad to think of the years he must have spent cowering in fear in the service of Atherton Wing. Pleased that he could have even this small respite. If he ever got out of this *jianyu* he vowed he would take Biv with him. However many years the man had left he should at least have the opportunity to spend them free. Biv gave him more water then made sure he was as comfortable as he could be. It was a fight for the Captain to keep his eyes open. Biv spoke softly, voice gentle as he fetched a soft blanket from a concealed cupboard in the wall.

"Do you believe in God, Captain?" He asked shyly.

The response was a soft mumble, eyelids fluttering with the effort to stay open. "Once. Long time ago. Outgrew God."

Biv thought it was the saddest thing he had heard pass his lips. "May I give you a gift--as one *pengyou* to another?"

Captain Reynolds was almost asleep. Heard the vague jumble of words from the hesitant doctor's mouth. Anything that would give the poor man some comfort was alright with him. "Sure, Biv. Knock yourself out."

The man smiled and put his hand under his shirt, carefully removing the silver cross and chain. He smiled down at the Captain, noticing he had drifted off to sleep. Gently he placed the cross and chain around the Captain's neck and rested the cross so that it lay across the bloody scars over his heart. Biv pulled the soft blanket up over him then bowed his head in silent prayer. Maybe the Captain has lost his faith but he had enough for both of them.

***

IN THE BLACK

Laarg could not believe his eyes. One moment he was pounding the strange Alliance vessel, the next his bridge was filled with oddly dressed humans. As he leapt to his feet with a thousand curses on his lips the men began to regain consciousness. All of them having been untied before being transported. Little did Laarg know that all over his ship the same scene was being repeated. He shot the first two before the third discharged a weapon he had never seen before, the liquid plasma burst igniting his right arm in flames that flowed along the heated gel. He screamed. Today was definitely *not* a good day to die.

On the Alliance vessel the Colonel was rigid with horror and shock. What were these creatures? At first he found himself rooted to the spot then barked swift orders to contain the intruders. The problem was he had never had any dealings with Klingons before. They awoke rapidly, were aggressive and very quick with their reflexes. It took several hours for the Alliance crew to subdue their unexpected guests. While they licked their wounds and counted their dead the Colonel glared at his viewscreen and swore in a long string of Chinese curses. There was no sign of Enterprise but to his consternation two ships of an unknown configuration had turned their bird-like wings to face him. In the concomitant burst of fire he gave the frenzied order to attack.

Meanwhile the Enterprise had gone to warp. 4.2 was the fastest Lt Hess could coax out of the warp engine at such short notice but she was proud to be able to give the Captain that much. Up on the bridge Sub-Commander T'Pol was trying in vain to find some way to tell where they were. Nothing matched their database. The whole of this universe seemed to be black, devoid of the clusters of stars that made ribbons of twinkling lights for them to follow in their own universe. Was Travis right? Had they really fallen through a chute, a doorway, a window in the space-time continuum? Or were they in some parallel universe? Some knot in space, lost in the folds of superstring? If so how were they going to find their way out again? The same thought was occurring to Captain Jonathan Archer. Now that they had their ship back to themselves he was ready to face the next problem. Where they were and how to get back to the Delphic Expanse.

"Lt Hess?"

Her voice quickly responded to his com making him smile slightly. He wondered how long she had been hovering near the com waiting to hear from him. "Yes, Captain?"

"Bring us out of warp. Time to check our bearings and find out exactly where we are."

"Yes, sir."

The Captain looked at Sub-Commander T'Pol. "So where are we, Sub-Commander?"

Slowly she straightened and gave him a calm level look. "I do not believe we are in the Delphic Expanse, Captain."

He felt like giving her a slow hand clap but that would hardly be fair. Biting back his irritation he tried another tack. "I am aware of that, Sub-Commander. Do you have any suggestions?"

The Sub-Commander was about to answer when they dropped out of warp and felt a sudden jar shake the ship. The Captain swore and glanced at Lt Reed. "What the hell hit us? I thought you said we hadn't been followed?"

Lt Reed was watching his console intently, his fingers flying over the controls to glean as much information as possible. "We haven't been followed, Captain."

"Then what hit us?"

It was Sub-Commander T'Pol that answered him. Her voice sounding almost apologetic. "We are not under fire, Captain. It would appear that we have dropped out of warp and struck another vessel."

That gave him pause. He was glad they had their sensors back on-line but they were at limited capacity and useless at long-range. Once Trip was back on his feet it would be the first thing he would get him to work on repairing. "A vessel? Is it Klingon?"

He hoped against hope that it was not another bird of prey.

"No, Captain. It, it appears to be something much smaller."

"How much smaller?"

"If I am not mistaken Captain it is a transport of some kind."

His eyebrows rose. He looked at Lt Reed. "I confirm the vessel has no weapons, Captain."

Captain Archer swore inwardly. "How badly are they damaged?"

"They appear to have lost propulsion, sir. In fact the vessel is spinning end over end. The thrusters must be damaged as well."

He closed his eyes and sent up a silent apology. When he opened them again he looked at Ensign Hoshi Sato. "Ensign, open a com channel."

Hoshi opened the channel and nodded. The Captain cleared his throat.

"Unknown transport, this is Captain Jonathan Archer of the star ship Enterprise. I apologise for the collision between our vessel and yours. We wish to offer you our assistance. Please respond."

For a moment the only response was a lot of crackling and static. He was about to repeat his hail when a voice sailed over the com channel sounding a bit panicky and more than a little pissed off. "This is the Firefly transport Serenity. What the gorram do you think you're doing?"

Captain Archer frowned at T'Pol. She shrugged. Lt Reed shook his head. Travis grinned. The Captain frowned at him. "What are you grinning at, Ensign?"

"It's a transport, Captain."

The Captain sighed. "Transport ship Serenity, we are sorry about the collision. Prepare to be brought aboard our vessel so we may assist you with repairs."

Another voice came on line. This time it was a female. More cautious than the male had been and wary with it. "No offence Enterprise, how do we know we can trust you?"

Lt Reed looked at the Captain. "Good question."

"Serenity, I am the Captain of Enterprise and I give you my word that you will not be harmed. We were in a hurry coming out of warp. I apologise."

There was a long pause.

"Serenity?"

The female voice cut back in a little sharper than last time. "Hold on, we're thinking."

Travis could not stop grinning. Hoshi shot him an irritated look. "Is something about this funny to you?"

He shook his head. "No, just feels good to meet a transport vessel that's all."

Lt Reed gave him a dry look. "Well I hope you still feel that way when we meet them face to face and try to explain why we almost scattered the pieces of their ship all across this quadrant of space." He paused to let his words sink in. "It might also be a good time to explain to them who was at the helm."

The boomer flinched and his face paled. "Sorry, sir."

Just then another transmission came from the Firefly. It was the male who had responded initially. "Enterprise this is Serenity. We would welcome any aid you can give us. Preferrably before I throw up all over my shiny console."

Everyone on the bridge exchanged amused grins except T'Pol. The Sub-Commander raised an eyebrow and wondered what even more humans were doing in this unknown part of space. The Captain looked at Travis while responding. "Okay Serenity, hang on. We're going to bring you aboard." He gave Travis a nod. "Travis, see if you can reel them in with the grapple." He got up. "I'm gonna go and check on Trip. Lt Reed, I want you and Sub-Commander T'Pol to meet our guests. I'll join you shortly."

***

PERSEPHONE

Captain Malcolm Reynolds woke early. No more than an hour after dawn. He blinked, wished he could stretch and get off the gorram bed but it was a little beyond him what with being manacled to the wall. He sighed softly and turned his head, taking in the semi-recumbent figure of the doctor slumped fast asleep in the chair alongside his bed. The doctor had one hand on the soft coverlet, the other in his lap. As the Captain stirred the movement woke the man. He blinked rapidly then the man's grey eyes met the Captain's blue ones.

"*Duibuqi*, I didn't mean to wake you Biv."

The doctor gave him a gentle smile. "*Mei guanxi mei shi*, I would have woken soon anyway." He paused. "How do you feel?"

"Tired. Sore. Like wringing Atherton's neck. You?"

Biv laughed lightly. It was the first happy sound the Captain had heard from him and it made him feel good. "The same."

The two men smiled then Biv looked down at the coverlet, his hand playing with the soft material. "You were dreaming."

Captain Reynolds felt his throat tighten. "I was?"

"Yes." Biv raised his eyes to meet those vivid blue ones. "You were condemning God."

"I'm sorry if I offended you, Biv."

The doctor shook his head. "You didn't but I would like to know when you lost your faith."

His expression tightened, his eyes turning bleak. Biv felt a deep sadness in his heart.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's okay but I was curious."

Something sparked in the Captain's eye. "Curious? About what?"

"I know a good man when I see one, Captain."

"Mal, I thought we agreed on that?"

Biv nodded. "Mal. If I can recognise a good man what makes you think God cannot?"

For a long moment neither spoke. He could have told Biv to mind his own business but he did not want to do that. The man had troubles and pains of his own without having his bitterness turned on him. He cast his mind back to his childhood. His mother had been a great believer. Not so sure about his father. Those memories were futher back. Lost now in the mists of time. Or perhaps buried with good riddance. But mama had loved God with a passion that had stirred the young Malcolm Reynolds with a faith so strong it had carried him right through the war with the conviction that in the end. No matter how terrible things got. God would come through and give victory to the just. The triumph of good over evil. It was funny but mama had believed in God without question but not angels. Yet it was the appearance of an angel when he was young that had given him an unshakable faith in God. Odd. Now that faith was gone and not even the angels would have him. He looked at Biv, his expression serious, his voice soft. "You believe in angels, Biv?"

"I'm not sure, Mal. Why? Do you?"

There was a far away look in the Captain's eye. "I did."

"And now?"

"Not so much."

"Can you talk about it?"

The Captain looked at him for several moments, memories surfacing that he had not dusted off in a long time. He spoke quietly and Biv did not interrupt. It was a story he had only shared with his mother. She had never laughed at him but it had hurt that she had not believed him. Now he could not help but wonder if she had been right all along.

"I was walking home from school on a winter day  
Took a short cut through the woods and I lost my way  
And I was scared and alone  
But then a kind old man took my hand and led me home.  
Mama couldn't see him but he was standing there  
And I knew in my heart he was the answer to my prayers...

Oh, I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love..."

'Angels Among Us' sung by Alabama

In the silence that descended on them, Biv placed his hand on the Captain's shoulder. The Captain was not looking at him but staring straight up at the ceiling. Biv said a silent prayer and pretended he could not see the unshed tears in the Captain's eyes.


	8. Gilded Cage

ENTERPRISE

Captain Archer could hear the plaintive tones of Commander Trip Tucker arguing with Dr Phlox. It brought a smile to his lips as he approached sickbay. The heated exchange paused as both men turned to see who had entered the infirmary. Commander Tucker was sitting on a biobed, his face flushed from yelling. The bruises on his face muted. Dr Phlox finishing up treating the injury to the side of his head that he himself had inadvertently caused. The Captain saw the funny side of it but decided to put on his diplomatic hat and keep the grin on the inside.

"Commander. Dr Phlox. How's he doing?"

"Fortunately it was only a hairline fracture Captain and I have managed to reduce the contusion considerably. I recommend the Commander remains in sickbay for the next 24 hours under observation. If no other symptoms occur I will be ready to release him back to active duty."

"Captain, I feel fine! There's no way bein' couped up in this menagerie of the doc's--no offense doc--is gonna make me feel any better. In fact I'll just feel worse and ya know how cranky I get when that happens."

"I agree."

Surprised, both men stared at him for a moment. Seeing the doctor about to launch into lecture mode, the Captain held up a hand. "Doctor, the Commander's condition is not life threatening is it?"

"No Captain it is not but I would still like to..."

"Has he shown any sign of double vision, blacking out, that sort of thing?"

"No, in fact the Commander has shown a marked improvement and if..."

"In that case doctor I need him released from sickbay immediately."

Trip tried to keep the smug look off his face but failed miserably. The doctor looked as if he was about to fly into a heated debate on all the reasons why that would be a *bad* idea. Again the Captain forstalled him.

"I wouldn't ask if this wasn't serious. We have a situation, doctor."

Immediately sidetracked a swift look of concern replaced the doctor's annoyance at having his authority usurped. "What kind of situation?"

"Yeah, Cap'n, what's goin' on?"

"It seems when we dropped out of warp we hit another vessel."

The doctor looked concerned. "Was anyone hurt?"

"That's what I intend to find out. The vessel is a small transport ship. Travis is bringing it on board right now. Trip. You up to a first contact situation? Apparently their propulsion and thrusters are damaged from the collision and who knows what else. I thought it might help to ease the situation if we could put right some of the damage we've caused."

"Just give the word, Cap'n."

Captain Archer looked at the Denobulan doctor. "I promise to have Commander Tucker report back for a check-up once the emergency is over."

Somewhat mollified the doctor nodded but he still did not look entirely happy. "I think, given the circumstances, that would be acceptable Captain. In the meantime I will prepare sickbay in case there are any casualties."

"Thank you, Dr Phlox. I knew I could rely on you."

Trip slipped off the biobed and gave the doctor a nod. "Yeah, thanks doc. For *everything*."

Dr Phlox tried not to wince at the allusion to why he was in sickbay in the first place. The Captain clapped a hand on his Chief Engineer's shoulder and turned to go. "Come on Trip, we'd better hurry and catch up with Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lt Reed. I don't want our visitors first view of Enterprise to be a phase pistol in the face."

***

PERSEPHONE, THE WING ESTATE

"When life held troubled times and had me down on my knees  
There's always been someone there to come along and comfort me.  
A kind word from a stranger, to lend a helping hand  
A phone call from a friend just to say 'I understand'  
And ain't it kind of funny that at the dark end of the road  
Someone lights the way with just a single ray of Hope?

Oh, I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with a light of love..."

'Angels Among Us' sung by Alabama

He could not help but watch the gaunt man with a wary sense of wonder. What the gorram made him go and tell Biv about that? All them years ago and all. It was not as if Biv was kin. Not as if they had a history. Yet something about the man had made him feel that he could trust him. Wanted him to understand that his rejection of God was not meant as a rejection of those who still believed in Him. How crazy was that? He had never once felt like justifying himself to Shepherd Book so why Biv? How had the unassuming man slipped under his radar? He must be going soft, that's what. And yet there was a tiny part of him that wanted to embrace what Biv had to offer. To reveal himself to a stranger in ways he could not do with a friend. Friends knew him too well. Were too close to him. Would judge him with a practised eye even if no words should pass their lips. No censure grace their knowing eyes. Would discover depths to him that should not see the light of day. Depths that had the power to hurt and cripple his soul anew. They would treat him differently. View him in a changed light and he did not think he could handle that much baring of his soul. He was a private man. A modest man at heart. Any fallout between him and God was no one's business but his own. That included the Preacher. He blinked and looked back up at the ceiling. He could feel an urgency in his bladder that would have to be addressed soon. He should not have taken so much of the water offered to him last night but he had such a terrible thirst and dehydration was something it was always wise to avoid. Damn the manacles that bound him. Damn Atherton Wing and his sick notion of revenge.

A hand reached out and touched his cheek. Captain Reynolds knew the touch. Turned his head and met the anxious grey eyes calmly. "You know he will not let you go?" Biv whispered.

"Figured as much."

"He will toy with you. Pretend freedom is an option."

The Captain nodded. "Like a cat with a mouse."

Biv nodded. They understood each other.

"Don't suppose you happen to have a skeleton key do you Biv?" Half-joked the Captain.

A look of genuine regret haunted the haggard face. "*Duibuqi* Mal."

He felt mean for bringing it up. "Hey, I was jokin'. I mean. You had a key you wouldn't here, *dui*?"

Biv averted his face, not wanting the Captain to see his shame.

"Biv?" Said the Captain softly.

The man slowly raised his head and looked him in the eye. "I am not imprisoned here, Mal."

It took an effort to hide his sense of shock though an echo of it tinged his voice. "You're not?"

"No."

"*Wo bu dong*." He paused a moment as he thought about that. "Then why don't you just up and leave?"

"Honour."

The answer was unexpected. "Honour?" Anger flared somewhere deep inside him. "That *wangba dan* has no honour, Biv!"

"No, Mal, but I have."

For a long moment they just stared at each other. All the anger drained out of the Captain. A deep sadness pervaded his heart and mind, a stirring of profound respect for this quiet gentle man. A pain ached inside him that such a good man should willingly allow a piece of *gos se* like Atherton Wing to treat him in such a fashion. "You are better than he is, Biv."

"It is one of my few comforts." Biv confessed. He did not add that God was the other one.

"I'm gonna get out of here, Biv."

The man said nothing. Sadness touched the grey of his eyes like rain clouds slowly forming on a distant horizon. "There is no escape." He said at last. His voice gentle.

"I ain't acceptin' that."

"Then he will taunt you with the dream of freedom. He will not even have to stand in this room to do it."

The Captain bit back the taste of rising bile. Waited until he could speak calmly again. "Biv. If I can get out of here will you come with me?"

The doctor shook his head. The sorrow of refusal was because he did not want to hurt Mal not because he would not go. "*Ni bu dong* my friend."

"*Nei shi shenme yisi*?"

"It is not your concern."

"Oh, but it is."

The doctor tilted his head and considered the Captain for a long moment. "I knew you were good the moment I saw you." He said quietly. "*Chu jing sheng qing*." He added so quietly the Captain hardly heard him. "But you cannot make my decisions nor carry my burdens for me."

He snorted softly. "Don't go mixing me up with no hero, Biv. The truth's a whole lot uglier I can assure you. Let's be clear on that." Biv ignored his assertion.

"Do you always feel this need to protect people?"

He was not sure what to say.

"I appreciate it. More than you could know."

"Then why refuse the chance to be free?"

"Consider this, *pengyou*. What freedom can there be if I run from myself?"

"Atherton isn't you, Biv. He's not good enough to clean the *gos se* off your gorram shoes!"

The sudden vehemence in the Captain's voice amused the doctor. Warmed his heart. Only the young could have such passion against the inevitable. "If the opportunity comes I will help you, Mal."

A look of concern settled in the Captain's eyes. "Don't be takin' no risks on my account, *dong ma*?"

Again, that tilt of the head. "Yet you would take risks for me?" He countered softly.

"Ain't the same, Biv. It's what I do."

The doctor nodded as if he knew this already. The Captain was about to try a different tack when Biv held up a hand of caution. Both men froze. Seconds later the unmistakable sound of the lock cycling told them Atherton Wing was back.

***

ENTERPRISE

The doors shut and everyone had to wait for repressurisation. It gave Captain Archer and Commander Tucker time to catch up with Sub-Commander T'Pol and Lt Reed. Trip noticed Malcolm had brought a few of his armoury officers along for good measure. The Captain frowned slightly but so long as they did not wave any weapons around he would accept the extra security. When they opened the hatch the sight that greeted them was not what they had expected. Trip wanted to rub his eyes and pinch himself. What the hell was this? A fancy dress party or a pile of extras from Dodge City?

Zoe stepped down Serenity's ramp cautiously. Not drawing her weapon but keeping her hand on the butt just to be on the safe side. Jayne hung back in the shadows with Vera cradled in his hands. No matter what the wave said he was taking no chances. Wash stood next to Zoe and the others formed a little wary crowd just behind them. Shepherd Book watched through narrowed eyes, taking in the strange uniforms and the open curiosity of the people that waited to greet them.

Captain Archer walked forward slowly, a smile on his face. Trip was openly curious and could not wait to find out these people's story but recent events had made him cautious. Lt Reed was on edge. The Vulcan Sub-Commander stepped alongside the Captain and as she did so Wash felt his eyes go round as saucers. He took a half step back in shock but Zoe stood her ground, her eyes narrowing further. Captain Archer tried to quell the rising tension. "My name is Captain Jonathan Archer and you are aboard the star ship Enterprise. I'm really sorry about the damage to your vessel."

Zoe nodded cautiously and started to walk towards him. Wash put a hand on her arm and whispered urgently. "*Wu de ma*. Are you sure this is such a good idea, *bao bei*?"

Seeing the hesitation, Captain Archer held his hands out to the side. "We aren't going to hurt you. Let me introduce you to my command staff. This is Sub-Commander T'Pol my science officer. Commander Trip Tucker, Chief Engineer and Lt Malcolm Reed my Armoury Officer. The gentlemen you see in the hallway are security officers my Lieutenant insists are on hand in case you attack us."

All this was said with a big smile meant to relax them. A beat passed in silence then a young girl pressed forward. Her eyes were bright and a smile a mile wide was plastered all over her face like a kid in a candy store. She made Trip smile even before she opened her mouth. "Shiny! You have such a pretty ship."

Inara went to take her arm but Kaylee darted forward a few steps, eyes wide with wonder and astonishment. She noticed Trip grinning at her and grinned back, stuck out her hand on impulse and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Kaylee. Serenity's mechanic. So you're an Engineer huh?"

He laughed and shook her hand. "Yeah, you could say I'm the Chief Mechanic."

"Wow, shiny!"

Book stepped up to Zoe's side and murmured. "Now that Kaylee's broken the ice I suppose we should go and introduce ourselves."

She nodded warily and did just that. Everything was going well until River started staring at T'Pol. Before Simon could stop her she started to babble, her eyes fixed on the Vulcan's. "You don't belong here but you can't go home. Shattered inside but different. They haven't got the glue to put you back together."

Simon slid an arm around her, his flustered face apologetic. "I'm sorry about that, my sister didn't mean to cause any offense."

River was nodding sagely at T'Pol. "She knows but she won't say. She isn't like them. Us. Her people don't care which is why it's dangerous. All sharp edges no curves. They're afraid but she knows different. Can't change the world if you refuse to open your eyes."

Trip looked at T'Pol. Noticed the greenish tinge to her skin tone had darkened a little. As far as it was possible for a Vulcan to do so she looked uncomfortable. He looked at Kaylee. "What did she mean?"

"River don't mean nothin'. Alliance messed with her brain and Simon's been tryin' to find out what they did so he can fix her."

Captain Archer exchanged looks with his crew then stared at the crew of Serenity. "Alliance?"

Zoe's look hardened. "I see you've heard of them." Her look went from hard to permafrost. "Is that gonna be a problem?"

The Captain looked confused. "Not for us. Look, we don't come from round here and we don't really understand what's going on but as soon as we got here we were attacked then boarded. The Colonel in charge said they were Alliance. Accused us of siding with the rebels."

Zoe raised a dark brow. Captain Archer took a wild guess.

"That would be you?"

"During the war me and the Captain fought with the Independents. We lost. War's over."

"But not for everybody?" Said Lt Reed astutely.

She glanced at him. Remembered that Captain Archer had called him his Armoury Officer. He looked slight of build for the job but looked alert and light on his feet. Never paid to underestimate anyone. "Exactly. Some Alliance take it pretty hard that there's some who don't follow their rule. Try to make it hard for folks like us to earn a living."

"And what kind of living is that?" Asked the Lieutenant.

Zoe gave him a stern look but softened it some. They were hardly in a position to piss off a star ship especially when their own vessel wouldn't even fly. This was what the Captain called being stuck between a rock and a hard place. All of a sudden she was weary of the posturing. They didn't have time for this. If these people had intended to kill them they would already be dead. They wouldn't have brought them aboard and be offering to help get Serenity flying again. "Serenity's a transport ship, Firefly class. You got a job, we can do it. Don't care much what it is but the Captain don't hold with the skin trade."

Captain Archer looked at them with open curiosity. "Speaking of your Captain...?"

He saw something flicker darkly in her eyes. "We don't have much time, Captain Archer, and we have an urgent rendezvous to meet. A rendezvous we might not be able to make now."

"And if you miss that rendezvous?" Asked the Captain carefully.

"Our Captain might die. Best hope he's got is us, and now you've put a hole in that plan."

Captain Archer shot a look at Trip. The Chief Engineer nodded quickly. "I'm on it Cap'n. Come on Kaylee, let's see what we can do about the damage to your ship. See if we can't get your bird back in the sky."

***

ELSEWHERE IN THE BLACK

Laarg looked round at his battered and shaken bridge crew then watched the huge blocky Alliance ship bearing down on Margon's bird of prey. Margon had fired everything he had at the vessel. Laarg had tried a flanking manoeuvre. The truth was they only seemed to scratch the surface. The Alliance vessel had taken out Margon's weapons and was closing in for the kill. Laarg could not help him any longer. Both knew it. Margon's voice came curt, harsh and defiant over the com.

"Go! Go find Archer and bring honour to us all!"

"What will you do, Margon?"

But Laarg already knew what the answer would be. The only one a Klingon warrior could give. With his vessel crippled. His enemy bearing down his throat to finish him off. He would take that enemy with him. "It is a *good* day to die!"

Laarg threw back his head and pushed out his chest with pride. "Your name will be sung around our campfires."

They blessed each other and cursed their enemies in Klingon then Laarg drew back, already searching for and picking up the faint and vanishing warp trail left by Enterprise. He waited only long enough to watch Margon ram his bird of prey into the Alliance vessel. The concatanation of explosions as the vessel blew up was music to his ears and a fitting funeral pyre for the bravest of the brave. The cheer on his bridge turned to one of renewed determination. Laarg turned his attention to finding the human vessel. The bounty on Archer's head meant nothing. Honour was everything. For him. For Margon. And for the whole Klingon Empire.

***

ENTERPRISE

Captain Archer hesitated. Now the two crews had been introduced he wanted to take them to get something to eat but was politely refused. Seeing his look of confusion Zoe explained. "We're going nowhere without our Captain."

"But you said he isn't here."

She nodded, not breaking eye contact with Captain Archer for a second. Trip was talking animatedly to Kaylee. Realised with time being so critical he could use some more help. "Cap'n?"

Captain Archer turned to him. "Yes, Commander?"

"I need some of my people. If these folks are gonna make that deadline we have to get on this without delay. Even flat out with a dozen engineers working we may not have time."

Inara Serra spoke up. "Let me send a wave to Lord Warwick. Explain the delay."

Zoe nodded. "Good idea."

"He will make no move until he sees us, hears the evidence and makes his judgement."

Zoe nodded. Unhappy with that proviso but resigned to the political fact. Inara disappeared up the ramp, gathering River as she went. Simon hesitated then followed them both inside. Captain Archer looked confused.

"What kind of trouble is your Captain in?"

Wash put a hand on his wife's shoulder but said nothing. Jayne stayed close to the ship on the edge of the ramp, half a cigar gripped between gritted teeth, his favourite weapon Vera held upright but ready to bring into play if things went not so smooth. All of Serenity's crew were still on edge. Fight or flight still options in their minds if not in fact.

"The terminal kind." Said Zoe.

"I think you'd better explain to me exactly what happened."

A stubborn look settled in her eyes. It was Wash who prompted her, his voice quietly and calmly speaking the voice of reason. "Tell him, *bao bei*. Maybe they can help. What have we got to lose?"

She glanced at him. Shepherd Book watched as if detached from it all but there was a subtle readiness in his stance that belied the calm look in his eyes. This was not a man to be underestimated just by the cut of his cloth. Commander Tucker disappeared inside the Firefly with Kaylee as soon as Lt Hess turned up with Danny, Toby Weiss and Eric Mann. Zoe considered her options and reluctantly caved in. It seemed wrong giving away information without the Captain's say so but they had no choice. "We were down on a planet called Bounty. Our Captain, Captain Reynolds, had contacts to meet about a job. It was a set up. They snatched the Captain. We found out who took him and now we're gonna get him back."

Captain Archer blinked. It was the abreviated abreviation. Lt Reed was more interested in the parts of the story she left out than the words spoken. "Who took him?"

"Some men working for Caleb Johnson. Caleb took him to Wing."

There were baffled looks on the Enterprise crew's faces. "Wing?" Asked Lt Read. Was that a name or a place?

"Atherton Wing." Explained Zoe reluctantly.

"Yeah, Cap beat him in a sword fight over Inara and he's a BAD loser." Sneered Jayne with a mixture of pride and glee.

Lt Reed's eyebrows rose. A sword fight? He had already taken keen note of their projectile weapons. It gave them a very dated disreputable look and yet they seemed to walk side by side with technology. He dearly wanted to know their story. Even more than that, he wanted to take a closer look at their hardware only he did not think these people would relinquish their weapons just to satisfy his curiosity.

Zoe shot Jayne a dirty look that froze him in place.

"What? It's the truth. Though what the Cap thought he was doin' gettin' into a gorram swordfight in the first place is beyond me..."

"Jayne!" Snapped Zoe. The crack of command stopped his mouth mid-flight and he flushed a little. It was the only apology she would get. By way of recompense he gripped the stock of Vera so hard his knuckles turned white and settled into a deep scowl almost biting clean through his cigar.

"Now." Said Zoe evenly. Her eyes locked on Captain Archer's. Back in control. Hard as flint. "How does telling you that help us?"

"This rendezvous of yours. Where is it?"

"Persephone."

Captain Archer looked at Sub-Commander T'Pol. She shook her head. The name meant nothing to her. He looked at Zoe. "How far is it?"

"It *was* forty minutes hard burn until you knocked us out of the Black."

He bit back his irritation. It was, after all, their fault. "Okay. How about we take you there in Enterprise? Trip and our engineers can help your mechanic with the repairs to Serenity en route. Would that do it?"

Zoe looked at Wash. He was beaming now. A look of hope for the first time in his eyes. At his nod she turned to nod back. "Yes."

"You'll have to tell us which direction to head in. Like I said, we aren't from around here and we have no data on this area of space."

A kind of truce settled between them and Wash offered to guide them to Persephone. His eyes widened when he got his first glimpse of the Enterprise bridge. As shiny as any Alliance vessel but like nothing he had ever seen before and Wash had seen hundreds of ships. Flown most of them too with and without their owners' permission. This vessel was something else. Wash went back to Serenity to use their own on board sensors to guide Enterprise to Persephone. Captain Archer realised the little crew of the transport were too uptight to leave their vessel so quietly had a word with Ensign Sato. Ten minutes later Hoshi and Liz Cutler brought piles of sandwiches and plates of chicken down to the two working crews. When real honest to goodness coffee was added to the mix the crew of Serenity began to relax for the first time. Maybe this would go smooth after all.


	9. Making Plans

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): *chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo*? = animal fucking bastard; *gos se* = crap; *ri ni* = screw you; *duibuqi* = sorry; *wangba dan* = bastard; *shenme* = what; *pengyou* = friend; *gou pi* = bullshit; *dong ma* = understand; *bushi* = not so; *zhu bing bu huai* = It's not so bad; *tien Yehsoo* = sweet Jesus; *qing* = please.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): *chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo*? = animal fucking bastard; *gos se* = crap; *ri ni* = screw you; *duibuqi* = sorry; *wangba dan* = bastard; *shenme* = what; *pengyou* = friend; *gou pi* = bullshit; *dong ma* = understand; *bushi* = not so; *zhu bing bu huai* = It's not so bad; *tien Yehsoo* = sweet Jesus; *qing* = please.  


* * *

EN ROUTE TO PERSEPHONE

Lord Warwick frowned back at Inara over the cortex. She easily read the depth of his concern and his uncertainty as to whether or not this venture would succeed. "I have already made a few discreet enquiries." He began. Inara was about to thank him but he held up a hand and she remained silent. She was, after all, the pettitioner. "Naturally there is no official word on the whereabouts of your Captain."

Inara did not correct his assumption that he was her anything. "What did you find out?"

A tiny sigh escaped him like steam venting. "Precious little." She heard the regret in his voice. He paused, solemn eyes considering her. He knew she cared very deeply for the impulsive young Captain even if she chose to hide it behind her Companion's mask. He had been reading people's body language since before she was born. "If I did not know better Inara I would have to conclude that he was no longer on this planet. He paused heavily watching her reaction then leaned forward on his desk. His hands folded on the table top. "If he is then there is only one place he can be. Atherton's private estate."

Inara knew the estate. Some sections of it more intimately than others. Silently she envisaged a schematic of the layout of the place. Already mapping the best way in. Ticking off the possible places Atherton might be holding Mal. She did not recall him having any dugeons but who knew what 'improvements' he had added since her last visit? At no time would she consider the possibility that he might already be dead. Captain Malcolm Reynolds had more lives than a cat. A fact for which she was inordinately grateful. Lord Warwick watched her and said nothing. This was her call. Despite his natural inclination towards detachment from the business affairs of others he found his curiosity piqued and began to understand why Inara had chosen this vessel and crew. He realised that as motley as Serenity's crew undoubtedly was, Inara Serra trusted them. Trust. A word that carried a wealth of meaning in any company. Inara trusted them and he, gentleman that he was, trusted Inara. Besides. The reckless trials and peregrinations of her gallant Captain both amused and drew him into that tight wary circle of friends. Not that he would ever admit his true reason for helping her. Lord Warwick was enjoying himself. Intrigued and wanting to see how they extricated themselves out of this current mess. On a more serious note lay Atherton's questionable actions. The opportunity to bring that smug dishonourable man to book would be a singular pleasure.

Yes. Thought Lord Warwick. This would prove interesting. If nothing else, by throwing her lot in with the Captain and his crew Inara Serra was assured of one thing above all others. She would not die of boredom.

***

THE WING ESTATE

The Captain watched Atherton in wary silence. The man was pacing as he talked, the measured steps helping him to sort through his thoughts as he did so. "You present me with a most unique dilemna, Captain."

Mal wanted to keep silent but the need for information over rode his personal dislike in talking to the *wangba dan*. "How so?"

Atherton stopped by the head of the bed and kept eye contact with him. "I could just kill you, of course." He opined conversationally. "Or keep you here indefinitely until I either tired of you or you rot."

"Or," Said the Captain evenly. "You could do something really novel and noble and let me go."

A cold smile greeted his words. "That thought 'had' occurred to me." His emphasis on the past tense told Mal that it had been dismissed seconds later. "I could continue what Caleb Johnson started." He mused. His right hand delicately outlining the newly reattached ear making the Captain give an involuntary shudder.

He hated himself for reacting but could do nothing about his oversensitive nerve endings nor the images Atherton's touch sparked off in his head. He wanted to be sick. Biv watched silently. Atherton turned around and got himself a chair. Pulled it up to the bed and made himself comfortable. The smile on his face was not pleasant. He idly dragged a fingernail along the seal of healing scar tissue, his look daring the Captain to look away. Stubborn blue eyes bored holes in him but Atherton absorbed his impotent rage with glee. "Now, Captain, about those nightmares..."

"Ath?"

A slight lift of the head was the only response Atherton gave him.

"You might want to reconsider this method of torture."

"I will have my pound of flesh, Captain. Or would you rather I cut you instead?"

"I'd rather you let me attend to a more pressing need."

For a moment Atherton looked blankly at him. Mercifully the distraction had caused his hand to pause, ending the infuriating dance of fingers against his tender skin. "What need is that?"

"I need to go to the toilet."

Atherton looked at him for a moment then laughed. Enjoyed seeing the flash of anger in Mal's eyes before he could hide it. "How do I know you're not just saying that to get me to release your manacles?"

"I give my word."

He cocked his head in amusement and chuckled lightly. The Captain was most entertaining. "I think not."

Mal gritted his teeth. "Atherton this is all kinds of embarrasin' but it ain't funny. Torture me if you must but give a man his dignity."

Something cold and hard flashed in Atherton's eyes. "Dignity?" He spat back. "What dignity did you give me you *chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo*? You humiliated me in front of all my peers and that is something that will cost you dear." For a moment the two men just glared at each other. Slowly Atherton Wing got a semblance of control back. As he calmed down a curious look flickered in his eyes. "I find it odd that you should be willing to withstand torture and any amount of physcial discomfort," He waved a hand towards the manacles holding Mal's arms above his head by way of example. "Yet you will beg to be allowed to relieve yourself." He paused thoughtfully. "Curious."

"Nothin' curious about it. I'm no ruttin' animal."

Atherton grinned then dropped his hand away from Mal's face and sat back in his chair. The Captain resisted the temptation to show how happy that made him. Happiness being such a relative thing and all and him not wanting to add to his captor's perverse notion of pleasure. "If I allow you to relieve yourself what will you give me in return?"

The Captain stared at him. He could not believe that Atherton wanted to barter for the right for him to go to the bathroom. How warped and twisted was this gorram piece of *gos se* anyway?

"I will make you a promise, Captain. I will do as you ask if you tell about your nightmares."

The Captain's eyes hardened when he realised that Atherton was serious. He sensed rather than saw Biv stiffen in the far corner. "*Ri ni!*" A rapid stream of invective spilled forth which his captor had a job following. Seeing that he did not understand the Captain repeated the insult in English. "I wouldn't give you the steam off my shit!"

Atherton grinned and stood up, then paused to lean over the Captain with mock regret. "Then I'll leave you to soil yourself, Captain. I'm sure that after a while you'll get used to the smell of stale urine. It will remind you of where you came from."

***

ENTERPRISE and SERENITY

It was kind of cramped inside the engine room but Kaylee was not complaining. Her eager face was only too happy to nod and smile at Commander Tucker and his team. Anything that would help Serenity had her full support. Lt Hess had looked at the Commander in shock when she saw the primative mechanical device. She was careful not to sound scathing or disparaging in front of the young mechanic who obviously thought this museum piece was something very special indeed. Trip hid a smile but Kaylee could see clear amusement dancing in his bright blue eyes. She had liked him right away. There was nothing cold or starchy about him. A good honest home boy with an easy going nature and a smile that blinded her. Toby Wiess shared a grin with her behind Lt Hess's back.

"Sir, this engine is pretty old. It could do with replacing."

Trip gave Kaylee a look to stall the indignant expression spreading over her face. "I don't think that'll be necessary, Anna." He drawled easily. "She just took a bit of a batterin'. Nothin' Starfleet's finest can't handle, right Toby?"

"Right, Chief!"

Kaylee wriggled closer. "You think you can fix her?"

The Chief Engineer smiled at her. "No think about it, Kaylee. First we're gonna remove the troublesome part then take it down to Main Engineerin'."

Kaylee frowned not liking the sound of that. Serenity's innards needed to stay inside her not be manhandled by them as didn't know her. "What ya wanna do that for?"

"We're gonna do better than try to fix it. We're gonna make ya a new one."

Her eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. "You can do that?"

Danny laughed and even Lt Hess chuckled. "Why don't you come with us and see?"

Kaylee hesitated, her hand reaching out to touch the side of the ship she loved so much. It was no mere chunk of metal and moving parts to her. It was a living heartbeat. It kept them in the Black, safe, and was home and comfort to them all. Seemed wrong to up and leave her empty while they plundered the heart of her even if they only did so to put her right again. Trip seemed to sense the reason behind her reluctance. He jerked his head at the others. "Go and take this part with you. I wanna familiarise myself with the little lady."

At Lt Hess's expression he laughed lightly. "I'm talkin' about the engine, Anna. Remember? The heart of any ship?"

Lt Hess nodded and Toby had to put a hand over his mouth to stuff the guffaw back inside but Kaylee was not offended. She relaxed and let them do just that, her eyes flicking back to find the Chief Engineer watching her. "You didn't have to do that. I ain't no gorram baby."

"Never said ya were but I meant what I said. Now, ya gonna show me all the intertestin' things about this lady of yours or not? I ain't never been aboard a Firefly before, don't wanna miss a thing."

She nodded at his enthusiasm and felt her spirits rise, happiness personified. Pleased that he was as happy as she was to get dirty and grimey with grease familiarising himself with the moving parts as Kaylee named them and detailed each part's function. His hands had a quick intuitive grace which told her better than anything that he followed her with ease. Then her talk became more animated. The Chief Engineer and the Mechanic already firm friends.

Zoe and Captain Archer stood and waited for Inara to finish her conversation with Lord Warwick Harrow. Captain Archer had never been inside a shuttle like this before. He could not stop the surprise from showing on his face. It was not simply the fact that this was obviously an older class of vessel even in Serenity's 'verse it was the plush furnishings, the drapes, the rich colours of the fabrics that adorned the metal plating hiding the true nature of the shuttle from casual eyes. Only when they had gone into the cockpit had he realised this was in fact a real working craft. He watched Inara's fingers fly over the controls with an ease and familiarity that showed she was comfortable with this technology. Though it looked backwoods to him he was not about to criticise or engage in any one-upmanship. It was their fault this vessel had been damaged and in a very quick period of time he found himself impressed with the way her crew stuck together. He got the distinct impression that they had many colourful stories they could tell. First though they had two problems to solve. One he had handed over to his Chief Engineer. The other looked very risky.

"Miss Serra, perhaps you could tell me something about this Atherton Wing?"

She looked at him. Reluctant to impart too much. Zoe spoke before she had to think of a suitable response. "Atherton is rich, has his own estate, uses others to do his dirty work for him. He is part of the nobility on Persephone."

Captain Archer frowned. "Nobility?"

Inara nodded reluctantly. "Yes. As a Companion we have met a number of times and this should have been no different."

He cocked his head slightly. "But?"

She bit back a sigh. "Captain Reynolds took exception to Atherton's manner."

"In the middle of a ball." Inserted Wash, sounding impressed not horrified by that little fact. "Captain didn't like the way Atherton was manhandling Inara. Punched him and that's how they got into the duel."

Zoe shot him a 'shut up sweetie, you aren't helping' look.

"That is pretty much what happened." Agreed Inara. "I tried to tell Mal he didn't have to go through with it. There was a back way but he wouldn't back down. Even though he'd never held a sword before he was determined to defend my honour."

Wash and Zoe exchanged a look but said nothing. They had never heard this part before. Zoe cleared her throat a little. "How are we going to do this, Inara? I take it Atherton has guards? Security?"

She nodded. "Yes. The latest hi-tech systems."

"Do you know where on the estate he'll have the Captain?"

For a moment Inara did not speak. She was remembering something that she had shoved to the back of her mind like an aberration. Now she wondered if it was that at all or whether she had simply blinded herself to the hints that Atherton was not quite the gentleman he portrayed himself to be. It unsettled her to realise that Mal's quick assessment of the man was far more accurate than the one she had formed over several years. But then she saw him as a customer, a client. The Captain saw him without the social veneer. Took him as he found him. Had been offended on her behalf whether she wanted him to be or not. How was it he could see her so much more clearly than anyone else? And why did that unsettle her most of all?

"Inara?"

She shook herself mentally at Zoe's prompt. "*Duibuqi*, I was trying to think." She paused a second. "To my knowledge there are no dungeons on the estate but he does have fortified rooms."

Captain Archer frowned. "Fortified rooms?"

She nodded. "Yes. Atherton liked the fashion from Earth-that-was of knights in castles and the whole code of chivalry."

"Pity he didn't embrace it in practice." Murmured Zoe darkly. Wash put his arm around her and drew her close. His warmth and comfort kept her bitterness in check.

"So you're saying there's no way in this 'fortified castle' of his?"

Inara looked hard at the Enterprise Captain. "No. I'm saying there is no 'easy' way inside but there is a way."

"If you have some schematics Inara I'm sure we can come up with a plan." Said Wash.

"I can do better than that."

They just stared at her, wondering what she had in mind. Inara fiddled slightly with her robe, the only sign that she felt any hint of nervousness about what she was going to propose.

"I'm going with you."

Only Captain Archer did not look shocked. At his shoulder Lt Reed and Sub-Commander T'Pol stood inside the open doorway of the shuttle and exchanged a look. To Lt Reed this whole thing seemed to be an exercise in futility and disaster. How did this rag-bag group of people expect to get inside a fortified building on some fancy estate installed with the latest in security with nothing but primative projectile weapons? He hesitated to speak but the perfectionist in him would not allow him to remain silent. Not when these people would be putting their very lives on the line. "How do you propose to get inside? Overcome their security?"

The look on the Companion's face was serene. Calm. Her hands now still lay quietly in her lap. Whatever decision she had been wrestling with had been made. "I will call on Atherton and ask to see him."

Zoe did not take her eyes off Inara. Knew she was absolutely serious and took the proposal as the start of a plan. She nodded, her expression grave. "Good. We'll go down and check the lay out of the place. Once you're inside see if you can leave a door open for us. I have a feeling once you arrive Atherton may try to move the Captain."

"Um, question?"

Inara and Zoe stared at Wash. Inara nodded. "What is it?"

"I hate to be the one to sound a note of caution but that *wangba dan* may be holding a grudge, Inara. Not so sure you should go in there alone."

"I agree." Said Captain Archer. All eyes now turned to him. "I know I don't know the people you're talking about but it seems as if this Atherton Wing didn't like the outcome of the duel."

"Captain humiliated him." Said Wash.

"I see, that would make him unlikely to welcome your attempts to free him."

"Oh," Said Inara in a cool, clear, calm voice. "I'm not going in to free the Captain."

Captain Archer looked at her in shock. Inara kept her expression serene and blank, giving nothing of her thoughts or feelings away. "I will be the distraction."

***

THE WING ESTATE

Biv waited until he was sure Atherton had gone. "I can help you, Captain."

"Mal."

The doctor smiled at the correction and nodded. "I am a doctor."

The Captain turned his head to look at him. "Don't tell me you palmed the key off Atherton?"

He shook his head in gentle regret. "No."

"Then I don't see how..."

He was interrupted. "It may be embarrassing Mal but at least it will ease your distress."

There was a long cautious pause. "What you thinkin', Biv?"

"I can assist you."

"*Shenme*?"

"Help you to urinate."

"Bu ke neng*!" The Captain's eyes widened. "I know how to gorram do that. Don't need no schoolin'."

"That's not what I meant. I can fetch a bottle for you."

Mal flushed. "No ruttin' way!"

"Would you rather wet yourself, Captain? Give Atherton the pleasure of humiliating you?"

Their eyes met and the Captain realised there really was no other sensible alternative but he hated the thought of having to let another see to his needs like this.

"I would of course wear gloves." Said the doctor gently.

It took a few moments but the Captain nodded, his eyes going dull for a moment. "Sorry you got dragged into this, Biv. How you intend we do this?"

Biv kept his face straight. "As efficiently as possible."

Mal cracked a small smile then was serious again. He gave the doctor a nod and watched him leave. A couple of minutes later he returned with a plastic urine bottle. The Captain watched him put on a pair of thin surgical gloves. Tried to relax but it was hard. He turned his head and looked up at the ceiling. Biv did not say anything but got to work undoing the buttons of his flies, working quickly to slide the neck of the bottle over him then hold it in place. The Captain closed his eyes, a deep flush going up his neck. He was surprised when the doctor's free hand tapped his stomach.

"Relax, Mal, and just go to the toilet."

"Easy for you to say." He growled back.

There was a pause. "Do you want me to help you?"

The Captain did not open his eyes. He was concentrating. "No."

"Just imagine running water. A river, a fast moving tide, whatever comes to mind."

After a few seconds the Captain was able to do what was needed. He sighed with relief but could not hide his embarrassment. He kept his eyes closed while the doctor removed the bottle then got a cloth to make sure he was dry before doing him up again and getting rid of the offending material. When he returned he had washed his hands and disposed of the gloves. The Captain opened his eyes and turned to look at him. "You have to do this kind of thing often for Atherton?"

Biv shook his head. "No."

It was only then that the Captain remembered the door had not been locked. "Biv, how come Atherton didn't lock the door?"

The man looked uncomfortable and would not look at him. "I told you, I'm not a prisoner."

"He locked it before." A long silence stretched between them. The Captain's voice became softer. "What's really going on here, Biv?"

"He wants his pound of flesh."

"So he said."

"He's going to beat you."

That surprised him. "Beat me?"

Biv nodded. "It's a cruel wicked thing, Mal. Sharp like a blade."

"What's he hope to accomplish, Biv? I'm already his prisoner. Don't know no secrets to speak of."

He shook his head and laid a hand over the silver cross resting on the Captain's chest. He had not actually noticed it was there until then. "He wanted your nightmares, Mal. You resisted him and he can't stand that. Makes him feel weaker than you. So he'll try to break you. Hurt you any way he can."

"The man's a gorram fool."

"Yes, but a fool with the power to do whatever he wants. This thing with not letting you urinate is just his way of pressing home a point."

"What happens if he doesn't get what he wants?"

"He'll kill you."

"Don't make sense. He could have done that and saved the song and dance."

For a moment deep sad eyes gazed into his. The grey depths looked like distant clouds full of rain. A heart full of sorrow. The old as well as the new. "He enjoys this, Mal." He said quietly.

The Captain wanted to reassure him. "Maybe it won't be so bad."

"You're wrong, *pengyou*." Then he quietly unbuttoned his shirt and began to remove it. Mal gave him a quizzical look. Without speaking Biv turned around until his back was facing the Captain. A long string of softly whispered swear words flowed from the Captain's shocked lips. Cut deep into the man's flesh were long whip cuts, many re-cutting the same wounds over and over again.

"*Tian Yehsoo*!" What hurt the Captain most was that some of the cuts were still weeping blood. "Biv, look at me."

The doctor could not will himself to move for shame.

"Biv? *Qing*, turn around."

Slowly he turned and raised a tear stained face to look the Captain in the eye. "Why the gorram didn't you tell me?" He whispered.

"You would have been angry. It could have cost you your life."

"And you?" Hissed Mal with barely surpressed rage. "What did it cost you?"

"It doesn't matter about me."

"*Gou pi!* It matters, if not to you then to me, *dong ma*? Don't you ever act as if you don't matter, Biv. I get out of here I'm gonna tear that gorram excuse for a human being apart with my bare hands!"

Silently Biv put his shirt back on. Carefully did up the buttons, his head hanging down staring at the floor between his feet. Listening to the tide of curses rolling off Mal's tongue and amazed that anyone could feel so strongly about the suffering of another. Especially someone who to all intents and purposes was his gaoler. He looked up when the litany stopped and walked over to the bed. Mal wished he had some words of comfort to give but he didn't. Wished he had Simon's fancy way with words or Wash's compassion. He could promise he would get the man out of here but he couldn't do that. Maybe after today he would be dead his own self but he wanted Biv to get out. Perhaps find Serenity. They would look after him. Give the old man a home. Biv shook his head sadly at the Captain. For the second time since he had met him Mal wondered if Biv could read his thoughts. "Not gonna happen, Mal. I'm not leaving."

It made him want to cry. That a man could give up so thoroughly and allow the evil to have its' way was anathema to him. Biv saw the pain in his eyes and cradled the palm of his hand against Mal's cheek. A look of wonder on his face. "Don't grieve for me, Mal. I chose this life."

"No, no you didn't."

"I did."

"*Bushi*."

"Is so." He paused. "You have to forget about me."

Mal bit back a thick tide of rising emotion. Took a moment to steel himself. "Not gonna happen. Whether you want it or not Biv, I ever get out of this place I'm takin' you with me. Argue all you want, I ain't leavin' you behind."

"*Zhe bing bu huai*"

The Captain's voice was quiet but firm. Absolutely no give in it at all. "Not buying that *gos se*, doc. And when my people find out what they did to you neither will they."

Just then a sound made them both look towards the door. Framed in the doorway stood Atherton Wing. A long curious whip of thin white bone clutched in his hands. A slow deadly smile oozed across his handsome face. "No one's coming for you, Captain. Even if they were there would be precious little left for them to rescue by the time they got here."

***


	10. Allies and Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dui = correct; mei mei = little sister; qingwa cao de liumang = frog-humping sumbitch; tamade hundan = fucking bastard; wu de ma = mother of God; dong ma = understand; duibuqi = I'm sorry; fang xin = ease your heart; pengyou = friend; gos se = crap; wangba dan = bastard.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dui = correct; mei mei = little sister; qingwa cao de liumang = frog-humping sumbitch; tamade hundan = fucking bastard; wu de ma = mother of God; dong ma = understand; duibuqi = I'm sorry; fang xin = ease your heart; pengyou = friend; gos se = crap; wangba dan = bastard.  


* * *

Inara wanted to take her shuttle, Captain Archer insisted one of the shuttlepods would be better. Trip watched the by-play and gave Kaylee a sidelong glance. His slow southern drawl descended to a light whisper. "Kaylee, why's Inara so insistent? No offence but shuttlepod 1 is better equipped plus it's got a little firepower."

She turned to look him in the eye. "That's just it, Trip. Atherton knows Inara. If she goes down in her shuttle it'll be what he expects. If she goes down in one of your shuttles it'll set off every alarm in his head. Nothing'll warn him quicker or louder that she's up to somethin'."

He nodded, it made sense. But perhaps there was another way. "Cap'n?"

"Yes, Commander?"

"I was thinkin' maybe Inara's right." At the Captain's attempt to interrupt Trip held up his hands in a placating gesture. "Just hear me out Cap'n, okay?"

Captain Archer nodded.

"If Inara goes down to the surface as planned we can go down in shuttlepod 1 as back-up. That way if things get too dicey we can get her out again."

"But not before we get the Captain out." Kaylee added quickly.

Trip did not look at her but nodded so she knew he was agreeing with her. Jayne scowled, Zoe looked impatient. Wash was troubled. He still did not like the idea of Inara walking into the lion's den. "Won't Atherton know somethin's up the moment you send him a wave, Inara? After all, you and he didn't part on the best of terms."

She gave him a dazzling smile and Captain Archer had a glimpse of the kind of powerful persuasive abilities Companions had at their disposal. She looked so calm, serene. In perfect control. "I won't be going in alone."

"No," Said Jayne, gripping Vera tightly in his hands. "We'll be with you."

She shook her head and let a small smile hover on her full red lips to take the sting of rejection out of her words. "I will have Lord Warrick with me."

For a moment they just stared. Simon Tam had inched his way slowly out of Serenity, ears stretched to catch as much of the conversation as he could. River stayed halfway up the ramp where she could take advantage of the shadows. The Preacher looked from Simon to the ramp and felt a mite concerned. Hoping the Tams would not do anything foolish and jeopardise everything. 

Zoe's eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing, Inara?"

"I could say the same for you." She replied without spite or rancour. Inara swept her eyes over them all, taking in the doctor as well. "At least my plan has merit."

"So does ours!" Growled Jayne. 

The Preacher interceded before Jayne could throw them into a heated quarrel. "I think it's a good idea."

All heads turned to him. "We might have difficulty explaining your technology Captain Archer. Besides we are familiar with Inara's pod and it will be the expected mode of transport to the surface for Inara to take from a Firefly class transport. Your shuttlepod's firepower, limited or otherwise, would raise questions none of us would be willing or able to answer. It will however be a powerful and welcome resource to fall back on. Can't do that if they know up front what we've got and what we haven't."

Wash's expression brightened. "*Dui*, good thinking Preacher." He smiled at Captain Archer. "You'll be our Ace in the Hole."

The Captain frowned. Trip was grinning. He really liked Wash. "Fancy that, Cap'n, our very own ace in the hole." He mused.

He shot his Chief Engineer a look that clearly warned him not to encourage their reckless guests. Trip wiped his hands on a rag and handed the rag to Toby Weiss.

"Looks like you'll need someone to pilot shuttlepod 1 Cap'n. I can do that. We can't give 'em Travis 'cause he's needed on Enterprise."

Lt Reed was not about to let the incident prone Engineer go alone. "Captain, if the Commander is going down I should go down as security."

Trip rolled his eyes. Sometimes the Armoury Officer acted like his own personal bodyguard. It used to amuse him but the joke was starting to wear thin. Captain Archer resisted the urge to groan out loud in frustration. He was beginning to feel as if events were sliding out of his control and he did not like it. Oddly enough it was the Preacher who voiced his reservations.

"With respect Captain Archer, not everyone can go down to the surface."

"What ya sayin', Book?" Sneered the mercenary. "'Fraid you'll be left all on your own?"

"Not at all. We need to look at this logically not emotionally."

The Captain looked at Sub-Commander T'Pol but she gave no reaction. So far her interaction had been minimal but he knew better than to assume she was not paying attention. Now he felt the need for her input. "Sub-Commander?"

"I suggest if we are to help this crew Captain we let them make their plan then augment it with a small select crew of our own."

"Armed of course." Put in Lt Reed.

He was ignored but knew they had accepted his prompt. Many times Trip in particular had swanned off to some supposedly friendly planet or first contact only to have the whole thing turn out the opposite to what was expected. Sometimes with painful results. Helping others was one thing, endangering their own crew was another. To him, the safety of Enterprise's crew came first and foremost. The decision might be the Captain's but his job was to ensure that any decision he did make would not be fatal.

Zoe looked at Inara, some silent agreement passing between them. She squeezed Wash's hand then stepped up to the Captain. Trip thought she looked like one of those Amazon women. A strikingly handsome woman and a fighter from head to toe. "Captain, we thank you for your assistance. Myself, Jayne and the Preacher will go with Inara in her shuttle."

The Captain nodded. Not questioning why they felt the need to take a Shepherd with them. Some details he did not want to know. "I'll send Commander Tucker, Lt Reed and Sub-Commander T'Pol as back-up in shuttlepod 1..."

Simon Tam stepped alongside Zoe. "I'll come with you."

The Captain gave him a quizzical look.

"I'm a doctor." He explained. He gave Zoe a guarded look. "Just in case... well, just in case the Captain needs me."

"We have a doctor, I'm sure Dr Phlox..."

Zoe shook her head. While she was grateful for the help of the Enterprise Captain and crew she wanted people she trusted round her. She nodded sharply to Simon. "Okay, you can come. Let's hope we don't need you."

He nodded and darted back to Serenity to get a medkit only to be met on the ramp by a solemn River holding a kit in her hands. Sometimes her responses chilled him. This one warmed him. He gave her a soft smile and took the bag. "Thanks, *mei mei*"

She nodded, her eyes large and luminous. He wondered if she truly saw him. "Hurry, Simon." She whispered.

He looked at her in concern. "What is it?"

Her look became distant. She flinched hard and bit her lip. Eyes widened in an echo of pain. "Go."

"Perhaps I should go with Inara...?"

River shook her head. "Doesn't matter how or with who. Just hurry. Last one out the door will be too late."

He shivered at her words then told her to go back on Serenity. He moved away from her, whispered something to Kaylee who nodded and inched her way back to the ship. The Preacher frowned at River but she ignored him. Then suddenly everyone was moving. Wash did not like being left behind but recognised his place was with Serenity. Trip and his engineering team had fixed the Firefly but for now it was still safely ensconced on Enterprise and he could not go anywhere until Serenity was free again. For some reason Captain Archer seemed reluctant to do that until the outcome of their mission on Persephone was known. He was not sure how he felt about that. Conflicting emotions making him feel unsettled. On edge. He sensed Captain Archer was a good man. A sympathetic and honourable man. But he also feared he lacked the single minded grit to make it out in the Black. The man was 'too nice', 'too affable', to be a really effective fighter. He just hoped they would never have to find out.

***

Biv could feel his concern deepen. Atherton Wing was staring at Captain Reynolds with the kind of single minded determination that chilled him inside and out. In that dark implaccable gaze he saw the Captain's death. Bloody and painful. He did not deserve this but Biv did not know what to do. His hands began to shake. Then Atherton tore his eyes away from his captive and smiled at him. The doctor felt his legs go weak with fear. That smile. It could freeze the sun. Atherton stepped through the doorway, closing the door behind him and recycling the lock. The Captain frowned slightly, not concerned for himself but for Biv. Suddenly he had the awful feeling that as free as Biv imagined himself to be he would not outlive him by long. There was something very sick about Atherton Wing.

He watched the man approach him. Almost flinched in sympathy when he paused alongside the good doctor and stroked the tip of his bone whip gently down the side of the man's face. Anger welled up inside him. "Leave him alone!"

Atherton turned to him with a broad disingenuous smile on his face. He stepped up to the side of the bed and looked the Captain up and down. Slowly. "Now the waiting ends, Captain."

"What made you so gorram twisted, Atherton?"

A tick flickered under Atherton's right eye. "You are going to cry for me, Captain."

"I don't think so."

Atherton leaned close, his free hand drawing slow patterns down the side of his face. His smile widening as the Captain growled in barely checked anger. "It will be good to have such a 'responsive' subject."

"*Qingwa cao de liumang!*"

For a moment his tormentor paused, looking at him in a way that made his skin crawl. The hand was replaced by the tip of the whip, the thin white bone drawn slowly down the Captain's right cheek, the thin bone turned to draw the razor sharpened edge down over his cheek drawing a thin crimson line of blood. The Captain could see Biv trembling behind Atherton, tears of sorrow, shame and apology in his eyes. He did not flinch. Did not give Atherton that satisfaction. Atherton knew he would not and the thought that this man would resist him every inch of the way was exciting. A delicious anticipation building up in him as he switched to the other cheek. "I could cut out your eyes with this whip." He said conversationally. "Honing it to such razor sharpness is an art form, did you know that Captain Reynolds?"

"You are one sick *tamade hundan*."

Oh yes. Atherton wanted to make this one last. He toyed with him for a moment or two longer then turned and called Biv forward. Captain Reynolds frowned. Worried for the man. What the hell did Atherton want with him? Why didn't he just let the poor man go? He watched as Atherton removed a special electronically coded key from his pocket and handed it to the doctor. The man was shaking so much he almost dropped it. Atherton put a hand around Biv's shaking one. An almost solicitous act until you saw the look in his eyes. He knew exactly how much this was hurting the old man. "Undo the manacles, Biv."

Biv wanted to shake his head. Refuse. But knew any defiance on his part would be taken out on the Captain and he did not want that. He stumbled over to the wall above Mal's bed and reached out to the deep set rings and activated the device. The Captain heard the lock cycling and then his hands came free. *Wu de ma* that felt good. Biv went to rub his wrists to free up his trapped circulation but Atherton pushed him away. Before Mal could say anything Atherton whipped him across the face. Stunned he cried out in unexpected pain, the action opening up a gash in his right cheek that was deep and bled furiously. Biv wanted to go to him but his feet were rooted to the spot. Tears bright and sparkling like falling stars trailed down his cheeks. Mal saw the old man's distress and bit back an angry retort for his sake. Stiffened his spine and simply glared at Atherton. The dark promise in his eyes needing no interpretation.

Atherton waved the whip at him. "On your feet!"

He was slow to obey. His body weakened and not as responsive as he would have liked. He rubbed his wrists and got to his feet. What now?

Atherton indicated for him to go over to the single window. It was on the opposite side of the room to the door. The window had a wide embrasure and was high, about five foot from the floor. He frowned at the unusual placement but said nothing. It was not a large viewpoint. He supposed the pane was made of some kind of toughened glass. Weird but the way it was set into the wall was more like a defensive viewport than something to let in the light and the sun. He frowned and gave Atherton a quizzical look. The man enjoyed his momentary puzzlement then addressed Biv again. "Fasten him."

Biv took a step back towards the door. His voice choking in his throat with words he could not form. Fear in his eyes, head shaking. Atherton's look darkened.

"Do it or I will show him by example. An example I will make out of YOU."

Even though he did not know what it meant Mal could not let him touch Biv. Not again and certainly not for his sake. "Biv! Do as he says, *dong ma*? None of this is your fault."

The man was crying again. Looked so fragile and upset that Mal longed to rip Atherton Wing to pieces but he did not dare do anything that Biv might have to pay for. That was how sick Atherton was. The torture of innocents was like an apperitif to him. Atherton began to raise his whip hand, Biv scurried forward on wobbly legs that barely supported his frail form. He looked at Mal for a moment, lost in the Captain's eyes. A world of sadness laid out before him. So much he wished he could have said. Done. All irrelevant now. This man was going to die and he could do nothing to stop it. Nothing to prevent the bite of the bone whip. The pleasure Atherton would get from doing this. Captain Reynolds gave him a firm look. Not accusing. Just willing Biv to do whatever he had to do without shame. "*Duibuqi*." The gaunt doctor sighed through trembling lips.

"It's not your fault, Biv. *Fang xin, pengyou*."

Biv gently coaxed the Captain to face the window and raise his hands above his head. Mal looked up and saw what he had missed before. Two heavy rings embedded into the wall above the embrasure. So. This was how Atherton intended to do it. Give him a glimpse of the freedom he could never have while slicing the skin and flesh off his back until he cut him down to the bone and bled to death. So much for honour. He let Biv lock his wrists in place. Willed himself not to let any of his anger spill over to the poor man. It looked as if this was killing him and that gave him a strength it was hard to quantify. Atherton's sneering voice sounded in his left ear. Too close for comfort. A vibrating blur against his damaged nerve endings. "So, you made a little friend out of the doctor, did you? Thought he could save you? How truly pathetic you are, Captain."

"At least I have friends, Atherton."

He felt something sharp bite into his back then rough hands ripped the shirt from his back. "Had, Captain. The operative word is past tense."

"You wouldn't know about things like that would you, Ath?"

Another thin white flash arced through the air behind him and cut across his right shoulder blade. The sound it made was a swish hum through the air before it bit. He gritted his teeth and jerked at the pain, blinked at the sudden sting in his eyes. He would not cry, gorrammit. Let the piece of *gos se* go to hell. "You took what was mine!" Hissed Atherton.

"Can't take what is freely given, Ath."

Another humming sound then the thin razor sharp bone cut long and deep, a swathe of crimson from the back of his neck to his waist. He sagged slightly in his restraints before straightening his back and biting down hard on his bottom lip drawing blood. The view out of the window was of beautifully manicured grounds. The lawns sculpted into forms that were all kinds of pleasing. Hedges trimmed and winding like less formalised mazes, a bright profusion of flowers enlivening a greensward that drew and rested the eyes even as the bright blue sky reflected the planet's sunlight as if through a clear prism. He tried to concentrate on that. Anything but the debilitating pain and agony that was building as Atherton increased his strokes of the whip, the bone sinking deeper into his flesh. He thought he could hear someone weeping but his concentration was not what it was. Perspiration ran in rivers down his face blinding him. His vision a blur. River. He thought of Simon Tam's sister and a touch of sadness moved him deep, deeper than the caress of the whip. Deeper even than his compassion for Biv. River. A true innocent in a wicked 'verse. It was not fair what had been done to her. The life she was forced to live while her brother fought any way he could to deliver her from the mouth of madness. Simon did not really understand why he had let them stay on his boat. He should not have to explain it. He was the Captain. That should be enough. Now he would be unable to protect her any longer. It hurt that he could not see her safe. Find the *wangba dan* who had done this to her. Help Simon find a cure.

The others would help and that was a comfort to him. Having lost one family he was determined not to lose a second. He felt himself sag. Consciousness a sick carousel dancing before his dimming eyes, his balance all shot to pieces, swaying against the manacles that held him upright. He thought he heard something. Then a hand was gently caressing his bloody cheek. His eyes were closed. Memories swimming like a fickle tide drawing him back and forth, now the water getting deeper. Colder. Pulling him down. He could feel the wetness on his face. Soon it would close over him and he could rest. Something rough touched him. Silently he cried out or supposed he did. Perhaps it was all a dream? A nightmare of false imaginings? Whatever it was something was lapping at his consciousness and giving the pain a run for its' money.

Biv wanted to take him down but Atherton refused to allow it. Had pocketted the key and told Biv if he wanted he could tend the Captain. He was not allowed to dress his wounds. Atherton wanted to take a break, get something to eat and have a wash. Then he would be back. He had tried to talk to Captain Reynolds, gloating and needing the response of his anger but he had been carried away. Too many strokes of the whip to a man already weakened from earlier beatings from Caleb Johnson had rendered all hope of conversation a moot point. He would have to take care if he wanted to draw this out properly. After all, the Captain would die when 'he' chose and not a moment before. The final power of life and death was in his hands and he would give it up for no one.

Atherton's step was crisp and bouyant as he strode away from the room. Hearing the lock cycle behind him a smug smile gave his handsome features a semblance of charisma but it was only skin deep. He barked orders as he went to his quarters, servants hurrying to disrobe him of his bloodied clothing, too well trained to comment or show any curiosity. A word spoken without due care could easily be a death sentence. Or worse. He was stripped off while another servant ran his bath. Precious oils scenting the water as warm vapour clouds steamed the elegant bathroom. He was in a good mood. His exertions had given him a fine appetite. He clapped his hands together and ordered a meal to be brought to his room then went to bathe. His chosen lovelies attending on him hand, foot and finger. They smiled and stroked him when he indicated it was his wish, their careful poses not allowed to falter. Behind the grill of wary eyes they watched him preen himself and knew the price of this good mood would have been high. The head girl hid a shiver, using the movement to propel her lathered sponge across Atherton's back. It was as he was exiting the bathing area, his body dried by several hands with thick warm towels that a servitor knocked on the door.

He nodded to his manservant and finished dressing just as the door opened. "Your pardon, Lord Wing, you have visitors."

Surprise flashed on his face. "Visitors? Who?"

"Lord Warwick Harrow and the Companion Inara Serra."

For a moment he was completely speechless. What in the nine hells were they doing here? At 'his' estate? He would have bet everything he possessed that he would never see the lovely Inara Serra again. His heart sped up at the thought that perhaps she had changed her mind. Decided he was the better man. Then a scowl contorted his features. If that was so why was she with Lord Warwick? A man who barely tolerated him? A man who had offered his services up to Captain Reynolds no less, taking it upon himself to be the man's second in that ill fated duel. Suspicion clouded his thoughts. The messenger knew better than to interrupt him. "Did they say to what I owe the pleasure?"

The messenger shook his head. "No, sir. Do you wish me to tell them you are otherwise engaged?"

He shook his head. "No." His curiosity was well and truly roused now but he would need to be cautious. He wanted Inara, always had, but he was not stupid enough to believe that she was here because of an overwhelming desire for his company. No. He had seen the looks that had passed between her and the Captain. A thought stung him with sudden revelation. Did she know the Captain was here? Was it even possible? No. How could she know? Anyone trying to follow that trail would find it petered out at Caleb Johnson and the man was fanatical about covering his tracks. So. Why was she here? And why had she brought Lord Warwick with her? Or did she intend to try to re-open their former association but feared he would not accept her? Had she enlisted Lord Warwick to make her suit more acceptable to him? It was what he hoped not what he expected to be true.

"Have them shown into the reception room. And bring wine. Three glasses."

The man bowed and left. Moments later another servant arrived with his meal. Atherton looked down at the exquisite array of tender meats and young vegetables. A slow smile curved thoughtful lips. He would eat his repast and join them when he was good and ready. This time they would wait on him.

***

It felt odd being guided down by the rather upright doctor. In some ways his manner was reminiscent of Lt Reed but there were also a lot of dissimilarities. Trip followed Simon's instructions to the letter. Simon having been fully briefed beforehand by Inara and given a little advice from Wash. He kept thinking about River's words. They were like nails driving through him and piercing him with pain and uncertainty. He was worried. Even though River did not always make sense to him he suspected it was because he was not smart enough not that she was talking nonsense. River was not simply gifted. She was a genius. A rare talent that had somehow made her a target for the Alliance. What had they been trying to do with her brain? The lessions were many, the procedure repeated again and again and again. He could not get that schematic out of his head. It was Lt Reed's voice that brought him out of his gloomy reverie.

"Mr Tam, are you alright?"

His head jerked at the formal address. "Um, yes, and the name's Simon. Just Simon."

The Lieutenant gave him a nod. Trip smiled at him. The man was strung tighter than a drum. "It's okay Simon, we're gonna help get your Cap'n back."

Simon looked at Trip for a long moment then let his gaze drift to that of the alien Sub-Commander and Lt Reed. He resisted the urge to shudder. He did not know these people yet they were trusting themselves to their care. The Captain's life hung in the balance of that judgement. "Thank you. "

"You're welcome."

He stared again at Trip. The man seemed sincere. Almost boyish to his young but weathered eyes. Captain Reynolds had once told him 'nothing ages a man like experience' and the longer he stayed on Serenity the more truth he saw in that statement. He noticed there was a kind of aching darkness in the southerner. A pain that never slept. He swallowed slowly, realising he had been staring. Dropped his eyes and tried to think of something to say but the words would not come. It was T'Pol who broke the awkward silence.

"You are a doctor?"

His head jerked up again. Bird-like. Eyes bright, sharp, intent. Missing nothing. Lt Reed could see the intelligence in those eyes. Wondered what the man was thinking. "Yes, I am."

"You expect your Captain to be injured?"

His breath caught. The alien certainly did not pull her punches. "I hope not but," He shrugged. His uncertainty was somewhat disarming. "I want to be ready just in case."

"So who exactly is this Atherton Wing?" Asked Lt Reed.

Simon took a breath. He did not really like talking about the Captain's business when he was not present but he supposed these people needed the background. Especially as they were now on the perimeter of the Wing Estate awaiting the signal from Inara to go in. They could be here minutes or hours. "He's a member of the nobility here on Persephone. Inara is a Companion as you know. Companions have a select client base. They chose who they spend their time with."

"Spend their time with?" Asked Trip. T'Pol shot him a warning look but he ignored her. "Are you saying that she's a..." He could not say the word. "That she sells her body to men?"

It made Simon want to laugh. Why did people get so hung up on that? "Yes, she's a whore--a high class prostitute you might say only in our 'verse it's a respected profession." He paused and felt the need to amend that slightly. "Um, at least among most people."

Lt Reed lifted his head slightly. "Most people?"

He felt decidedly uncomfortable now. "Well, the Captain mostly."

The three Enterprise crew exchanged a glance. Curioser and curioser. "Are you saying your Captain doesn't approve of Inara?" Asked Lt Reed, careful to keep his voice neutral and not judgemental in any way.

"Um no, not at all. Captain Reynolds doesn't approve of Companions taking the moral high ground. He calls them whores. Calls what Inara does whoring but he seems to consider her seperate from her profession." He was frowning now, as if realising that made no sense.

"I do not understand why she would want to help rescue your Captain if they are enemies." Said T'Pol.

"Oh no, no, they're not enemies. They're..." He struggled for the correct words. "They're friends."

"Friends?" Said Trip, clearly trying to hide his amusement.

Simon shot him a very cold look. "I do not see what this has to do with plans to rescue the Captain. I am sure if your curiosity is still affecting you that you can ask them yourselves once this mission is over."

Trip put his hands up. "Woah, calm down, we meant no offence Simon. I apologise if anything we have said was out of line."

Simon nodded warily. "Just so long as this subject is not raised again, *dong ma*?"

Lt Reed frowned. "*Dong ma*? What does that mean?"

"It means 'understand'."

"Oh, in that case yes, we understand."

***


	11. The Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dui = correct; dong ma = understand; wu de ma = mother of God; wangba dan = bastard; tianna = Oh God!; tian xiao de = God knows.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dui = correct; dong ma = understand; wu de ma = mother of God; wangba dan = bastard; tianna = Oh God!; tian xiao de = God knows.  


* * *

PERSEPHONE--THE WING ESTATE

Lord Warwick waited until the servitor laid the tray of wine and glasses on the small highly polished and ornate side table and left. He looked keyed up. Intense. Though outwardly calm Inara could sense the tension coiled within him and knew he misliked this charade though he would play his part well. "I don't like this, Inara."

She felt just as unsettled but knew that only by keeping calm could they keep their wits sharp about them. "It's just Atherton impressing on us the fact that this is his estate. His home. His place of power."

Their eyes met. Both knew that this was not what had been bothering him. Lord Warwick called on some inner reserve of patience and made a conscious effort to relax. "For the time being that is certainly so."

She read his meaning clearly in the dark glitter of his eyes. "What will you do if...?"

He moved closer so he could drop his voice. "I have a selection of the other Lords standing by in the grounds and some of my men are with them. If you and your friends are correct," He paused a fraction. "And we find what we are expecting to find I will need witnesses from the nobility to back my claim."

Inara did not speak. She nodded. The understanding between them was perfect.

"I just hope," He said with cautious severity. "That we get to him in time."

***

Jayne was all for rushing straight in once they had waited the ten minutes Inara had insisted on. Shepherd Book eased himself in front of the mercenary causing Zoe to raise her eyebrows. Up until now the Shepherd had said little but she knew better than to underestimate him. Man of God or not he knew far too much about the ways of men to be ignored. Each wore the earwig com unit so they could keep in touch with each other and Serenity. Inara and Lord Warwick had been furnished with identical devices. Lord Warwick also wore a concealed com unit of his own so he could keep in touch with the other Lords and his own men. Now they needed to get their timing and orientation correct so they could move fast and accurately about the estate before Atherton's security realised the grounds and the building had been infiltrated. They had minutes at most and all knew it.

The Shepherd eased in front of Jayne. "I'll go first."

The mercenary glared at him. "No offence Preacher but you'd be best bringing up the rear. So's you can mumble words over the dead."

Zoe put a hand up and they fell silent, wary eyes on each other. Zoe spoke quietly into the discreet com. "Kaylee, you got anything?"

Kaylee's tinny voice echoed quietly in their ears. "Yeah, if you take the entrance Inara used don't go left like she did. Take a right. I'm guessing from what she said about fortifications that we're looking for rooms with the thickest walls, *dui*?"

"Yeah, thicker the better. What you got?"

"Follow the right corridor and keep going, there's rooms off to the right and left--ignore 'em."

Zoe took up the lead and eased through the door Inara had left unlocked for them. The Preacher came next then Jayne. They hurried as fast as they could without breaking into a dead run. Some of their speed sacrificed for keeping the noise down. No sense in announcing their presence before they had to. "Now what, Kaylee? We've come down a long corridor into what looks like a small hallway of some kind. There are two corridors now, one at a left angle and another going straight on."

"Straight on. That leads you to the farthest wing of the estate. More isolated."

"In space nobody can hear ya scream." Murmured Jayne at the back.

Zoe shot him an annoyed look. "You ain't helpin' Jayne."

He muttered something barely audible and fell silent. So pumped up all he wanted to do was kill and seeing no ready targets was beginning to really piss him off. What was the use of adrenaline pumping through your gorram veins if it had nowhere to run to? They carried on, the sounds of their footfalls becoming quieter and quieter. Zoe frowned and glanced down at her feet. It was the Preacher who explained in a voice so soft that it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "Sound proofing." He said.

How the hell did he know a thing like that? Zoe hissed into her com. "Kaylee?"

"Go ahead, I hear ya."

"How thick are the walls now?"

A slight pause. "About three times as thick as everywhere else."

Zoe and Book exchanged a look. "Someday Preacher you're gonna have to tell me what you did before you became a Shepherd."

"Or not." He responded simply.

She did not like to think how that response unnerved her. They slowed right down now. Not wanting to race passed the one door that might lead to the Captain. Zoe made a hand sign and they split up, each picking a door. Zoe put her ear against the first door. Nothing. No sound. No movement. She looked up and noticed the Shepherd was not listening at his door, he had his left palm flattened over the wood panel and was very slowly moving it over the surface of the door. Zoe frowned and straightened. "What are you doing?" She hissed.

He did not look up. "Checking the heat."

She blinked. "Heat?"

"Wherever they're holding the Captain will be warmer than the unused rooms."

Zoe frowned. "How do you come to that conclusion?"

He gave her a look which made her shiver and did not reply. She decided it was better not to know. The first eight doors led to empty rooms. But the ninth. The ninth was a charm. As soon as Book put his hands on the door his head jerked up and he nodded, stepped back and gripped his rifle. Jayne took his cue and charged the door, nothing so subtle as picking the lock. Inside was a scene from anyone's worst nightmare. The Captain half-stood and half-hung from the manacles above his head, his back towards them, head hung down, body sagging. A gaunt frightened looking man shrank back from them and moved closer to the Captain. It was almost as if he did so for his own protection. The Preacher swore and went quickly over to the Captain to see how badly he was hurt though the bloody gashes across his back told their own tale. He was alarmed to also see injuries across his chest and the blood crusting his left ear. Captain Reynolds was barely conscious.

Zoe took a moment to get her breathing under control. "Kaylee? We found the Captain."

The young mechanic whooped down the com. It took Zoe two goes to get her to listen.

"Tell Simon we need him here. NOW."

On the other end of the com Kaylee gulped. "How bad...?"

"Bad enough that he might die while I explain it to you, *dong ma*?"

She could not help the snap in her voice but this was no time to be worried about hurt feelings. They had come to rescue their Captain not redeem a corpse.

***

In shuttlepod 1 Trip, Malcolm and T'Pol were quietly discussing tactics. Simon had been idly tuning in and out to their conversation. As no one seemed to be interested in drawing him into their discussion he had let his mind wander a little. The sudden crackle in his earpiece made him stiffen. He turned away from the others and listened intently. When Zoe finished he quickly acknowledged that he was on his way and turned to the others. Sub-Commander T'Pol raised an eyebrow. The three of them stopped speaking as he moved towards them. His features grave and somewhat pinched with concern. They held their breaths.

"They've found Captain Reynolds. He's injured."

Trip nodded. "Okay, we'll..."

Lt Reed cut him off. "No, you stay here Commander. Someone has to stay with the shuttepod in case we need to make a hasty exit." He glanced at the Sub-Commander. She nodded, no expression on her face.

"I will stay with the Commander."

He nodded and took his phase pistol out of its' holster then looked at the doctor. "After you, Simon."

They ducked down and ran across the manicured lawn to some thick decorative hedges. The Lieutenant didn't care how pretty they looked just so long as they provided the necessary cover. He looked at Simon to ask him which entrance to make for but he had already sped off again and with a curse he was forced to follow. Simon got to the door and paused only long enough to make sure Lt Reed was behind him then sped off down the right hand corridor. He had his medkit in one hand, the other hand cradling his ear. Kaylee gave him rapid but precise instructions, his feet did not pause. Not caring now how much noise he made. A sound in the distance behind him only vaguely impinged on his conscious mind. He heard the discharge of Lt Reed's phase pistol but did not look back. When he got to the small foyer Kaylee directed him into the correct corridor and now he was certain he was coming to the right location. The splintered remnants of a door scattered in the hallway told him Jayne had not brought a key either.

When he got to the room he sucked in a deep breath then pushed his way passed everybody to get to the Captain. An old man was kneeling at the Captain's feet. He looked distraught, a shirt hanging on a painfully thin frame making him look older than his fifty years. Eyes bright with intelligence raised to meet Simon's. He reached out to ease the old man back. "It's okay, I'm a doctor. I'll see to him now."

Biv nodded and got shakily to his feet. He stepped back but did not go out of the room. Simon dipped his head so he could look up into the Captain's downturned face without lifting his head up. He did not want to add to any pain the man was already in. "Captain, can you hear me? It's Simon."

He saw the lips move and felt a small surge of relief. He was still alive. "S...Si-mon?"

"Yes, I'm here with Zoe, Jayne, Book and some friends."

The Captain fought to clear his head. The dull drumbeats of pain seemed to have cut him off from the rest of his body. The sensations he could feel seemed too far away as if they belonged to someone else. Eyes flickered and opened a crack, vision blurring making him feel seasick. He had to close his eyes just to stay conscious. Biting back the rising bile. "Didn't know ya had any friends, doc..." He murmured.

Simon smiled tensely, eyes worried and pained. Biv watched him open his medkit, eyes widening as he saw the quality of the drugs in it. No rim world copies here, these were the real deal. A hundred per cent undiluted medication. "You're, you're a doctor?"

He hardly glanced at Biv. Loading up a syringe to inject the Captain with painkillers. "Yes, my name is Simon."

Biv watched him fill the syringe and gently inject it into a vein. Somehow the Captain managed to raise his head and opened his eyes enough to fix them on the doctor's face as the painkillers began to take effect. "Best gorram doc in the 'verse, Biv."

Biv smiled and felt himself relax. Instinctively knowing that his friend was now in good hands. Simon tried to shush the Captain. Wanted him to save his strength.

"What for?" He slurred, eyes already closing like heavy weights.

He ignored him and looked up at the Preacher and Jayne. "Now, if you could please take the Captain's weight. We need to get him out of these manacles and out of here."

Book and Jayne carefully lifted the Captain. Biv moved closer to Simon. "He took the key."

"Who? Who took the key?"

The old man swallowed hard, determined not to shame his friend and cry. He had been so brave how could he be any less? "Atherton."

Behind him he heard a hiss, half turned and saw the look on Zoe's face. He cringed at the murder shining in her dark eyes as she raised her weapon. Biv closed his eyes. Shook as a shot rang out, then jumped as a second shot followed the first. When he felt no pain he opened his eyes and was startled to see that she had shot the manacles off the Captain's wrists. There was a bloody graze along the left wrist but that was all. He stared at her. Mouth hanging open. Book and Jayne were about to lay the Captain on the bed when they saw it was already heavily stained with the man's blood. A look of anger and distaste distorted the Preacher's usually calm features. "*Wu de ma*, what kind of animal is Atherton?"

"The kind I'm gonna enjoy puttin' down." Growled Jayne.

Another voice cut in just then. A cool cultured voice. "No one is putting anyone down."

Still holding the semi-conscious Captain in their arms, Book and Jayne looked back towards the door. Startled to see Lord Warwick Harrow and Inara standing in the doorway. The room was so crowded now that it was beginning to make Zoe feel a mite claustrophobic. Simon stepped forward, as close as he could get to his patient. "We need to get him back to Serenity as soon as possible."

Lord Warwick cast an anxious look in the Captain's direction. Simon could hear but not see Lt Reed speaking to someone in the corridor outside. "I'm afraid the Captain won't make it to your ship in time."

Simon opened his mouth to protest but Lord Warwick held up his hand. Simon froze. The man had a commanding presence. An authority about him that automatically assumed control of the situation. Having been brought up in the echelons of the monied classes he responded to him in kind. Lord Warwick clicked his fingers and waved Zoe and the others out of the room. Only Simon, Biv and the Preacher remained. Jayne glowered darkly at Lord Warwick but a look from Inara was enough for him to go meekly enough in the end. Then half a dozen men filed in, their faces grave and solemn. Each wore the sash of Lordship. Lord Warwick nodded to them and they gave curt nods back. "Gentlemen, I regret that I must show you Atherton Wing's handiwork first hand."

Several of the men looked discomfitted. One openly looked shocked. He walked over to the Captain and noted the injuries on his back then indicated for Simon to turn him gently so he could check his front. Simon looked up at Inara, ignoring Lord Warwick. Inara bit her bottom lip and nodded. Reluctantly he began to turn the Captain over, surprised when a pair of light boney hands joined his to help. He looked up and saw Biv's compassionate face staring back at him. A tiny nod and they eased the Captain over, Simon flinching at the slow moan of pain easing from cracked and bloody lips. Biv gently brushed the hair off the Captain's forehead. Simon wondered what the old man's story was and why he was hovering over the Captain with such concern. Was he another prisoner of Atherton's?

Lord Cresswell swore and stood up from where he had been kneeling. The other Lords one by one came and looked, their voices silent, but the anger in their eyes speaking volumes. They converged on Lord Warwick as if no one else was in the room. Simon was annoyed, restless, wanted to get the Captain out of there but Inara's look held him in place. Rutting hell why the pantomime? While the great and the good were conferring the Captain was dying.

"Atherton Wing did this you say?" Said Lord Cresswell.

"Yes." Said Lord Warwick Harrow.

Lord Deter frowned. "It is hard to believe one of our own could do this. It is completely against our code of honour."

Before Lord Warwick could say anything else Biv walked over to them. Ignored until he opened his mouth to speak. "My name is Biv Daniels. I was once a member of your august company, landed gentry. A Lord with lands and titles to my name. I lost them in gambling debts. Debts Atherton Wing drew me into then paid until I was his."

Silence fell like a guillotine. Every eye was now on the quiet unassuming man standing like a pale ghost of himself before them.

"I was his creature for nine years. Kept in servitude to 'pay off my debt'." His words were bitter. As he spoke he began to undo the buttons on his shirt. The Lords exchanged worried glances but said nothing. Biv continued, his voice soft but clear as a bell. The shirt fell from numb fingers. "Atherton did not want to be paid back in money, gentlemen."

He turned with what dignity he could muster and in the silence their gasps of horror rang a death knell for Atherton Wing.

***

He remembered nothing of the journey back to Serenity. Later Biv would tell him how he had roused briefly before they took him, insisting that he would only go back if Biv went with him. The man had tried to argue but the Captain was nothing if not stubborn. In the end his will held and Biv acquiessed. Unwilling to see the Captain's condition deteriorate because he would not yield. And truth to tell there was nothing left for him on Persephone. Inara had hugged Lord Warwick surprising a twinkle in his eye. He really was very fond of her. Then there were brief farewells. Only Lt Reed insisted on knowing what would happen to the perpetrator of this grisly crime. Lord Warwick gave the Armoury Officer a level look.

"He will be taken before a court of his peers. A Higher Judiciary Court will hear the witness of what he has done then sentence will be passed."

"Yes," Said Lt Reed impatiently. Watching as many hands helped to carry the now unconsious Captain out across the grounds to the waiting shuttle. "But what will happen to him?"

For a moment Lord Warwick cocked his head and considered him. The others were trailing across the lawns to leave. For a moment he stood alone with the Lord in the grounds of the Wing Estate. A light wind touselled his dark hair. "Once sentence has been passed he will be taken to a place of lawful execution and hung from the neck until he is dead."

Malcolm gasped. It was no more than the man deserved but to hear it so calmly stated was something else. He watched Lord Warwick raise an eyebrow. No emotion on his face.

"You think the sentence too harsh, Lieutenant?"

He shook his head. "No, just surprised that you would be so certain of the outcome before the trial."

"I already knew of his guilt, Lieutenant. All I lacked was the proof."

"Isn't hanging barbaric?"

An almost feral grin parted grim lips. "It is better than he deserves. True justice would be to do to him what he did to Captain Reynolds."

Lt Reed nodded. "Very Old Testament but you do have a point." He paused then thanked Lord Warwick for his aid and for providing the compliment of guards to help him secure their passage out of the grounds without Atherton's security coming down on them. One thing puzzled him. "I do have a last question though, if I may?"

A slight smile dusted the Lord's austere lips. "What is that?"

"Where is Atherton Wing?"

The first real smile he had seen on the man's face blossomed like a radiant bloom in the desert. "You do not need to worry about Atherton Wing."

He angled his head. Curious. "I don't?"

"No. And neither does anyone else. I believe he is even now trying to explain his actions to the other Lords." He gave a smug little pause. "You see, while we were searching for the Captain, my men were searching for Atherton. He had given instructions for myself and the Companion, Inara Serra, to await him in the reception room. When we left that room I instructed some of my men to take our place so that when he arrived we could detain him. Naturally I suffered the loss of his expression when he realised he had been neatly caught in a web of his own design."

Lt Reed grinned back. He really liked this man. Cool under fire, coldly calculating but not overly brutal. A man who could lead you calmly into battle and more importantly bring you just as calmly back out of it. Suddenly the notion of chivalry, honour, and swordfights at dawn seemed a civilised life to lead. He held out his hand. "Thank you, sir. It has been a pleasure to make your acquaintence."

The eyes twinkled again, a firm handclasp. "When Captain Reynolds regains consciousness be sure to pass on my regards to him. I intend to visit him when he is again well enough to receive visitors."

"You seem very sure that he will recover. Those were extensive wounds."

A smile tugged at Lord Warwick's lips. "I see you do not know the Captain as well as I. You will find he is not a man easily bested."

With that intriguing comment ringing in his ears Lt Reed hurried to catch the others up. He was almost back at the shuttle before he did so.

***

The detour to the hospital on Persephone calmed Simon a little but not much. While they had better facilities that he did back on Serenity he was nervous now of being anywhere but on his own territory. Fortunately he had more people guarding his charge than enough. He kept looking at the Enterprise Commander, Trip Tucker. The man never seemed to smile much but when he did it lit up the whole of his face and just drew people to him like bees to honey. Yet he saw a darkness in him. A sadness and pain that burned deep. He had insisted on piloting shuttlepod 1 in the role of escort to Inara's shuttle. He had not argued seeing the sense of it. He did not think the Captain could survive any more surprises just yet. Then there was Biv. Simon watched the man watching the Captain, a look of calm content stealing over his face when the surgeons pronounced that his condition was now stabilised.

Simon discussed their patient at length with them. Oversaw their work and was pleased to see the neat sutures and the medication taking effect. There would be some ugly scars but at least the Captain would heal. Recover. Their little family would again be complete. He thanked them then they were off again, back to Enterprise, back to Serenity. Tired he had to smile when the first face that greeted him on his return was Kaylee. Her anxious face was split into smiles of relief and joy. When he looked at her he saw nothing but goodness and hope. He smiled back. "You got the Cap'n? He okay?"

Zoe answered for him. "Yes, he's okay. Just needs to rest and heal now."

Kaylee frowned, her frown deepening when she saw them carry the Captain off on a stretcher. He looked pale and his face was bruised, a pad over his ear. She couldn't see his other injuries but noticed the drip in his arm and felt her heart lurch painfully. Shepherd Book touched her shoulder. "He's going to be alright, Kaylee."

"What did that *wangba dan* do to him?"

"He tried to break him."

Kaylee went pale. Her hands began to shake so she clasped them together. Watching as everyone went passed until only her and the Shepherd stood beside the empty shuttle. "Like....Niska?"

He put a comforting arm around her. "Not Niska. Besides, the man responsible is in custody now. The authorities on Perspehone will deal with him."

She raised eyes brimming with unshed tears and looked at him. As if he held all the answers in the 'verse in his well travelled hands. "Why does everyone wanna hurt the Cap'n? He don't deserve it."

"No, no he doesn't and not everyone wants to hurt him."

"No?" Her voice sounded lost. Not quite believing.

"I'd say more people were trying to help him than harm him, Kaylee. We came looking for him and you know we wouldn't have given up until we found him. Then there are our new friends on Enterprise, they sent people down to help. Inara got the help of Lord Warwick who incidentally got the rest of the nobility behind him..."

Kaylee's eyes went wide at the mention of the nobilitly climbing down off their high horses to help the Captain. Hugely impressed. "Wow! All them people lookin' out for the Cap'n?"

He smiled gently back at her. "Yes, Kaylee, 'all them people lookin' out for the Cap'n'." He mimicked back.

She laughed and he hugged her with one arm. "Come on, let's go and see what these people do for food around here."

*** Captain Jonathan Archer listened to the whole story with a look of astonishment on his face. He was aboard the scruffy little transport ship Serenity having accepted the invitation to come and dine with the Captain and his crew. Captain Malcolm Reynolds was nothing like he had expected. For one thing he was amazingly stubborn, charismatic and had the most warped sense of black humour he had witnessed in a long time. But he saw the way he bonded with his rough and ready crew, the unspoken affection that flowed between them. An easy going cameraderie that never crossed the bounds of Captain and Crew yet somehow made them closer. Family. He envied that familiarity. He ran a fairly relaxed style of command on Enterprise and his men and women respected him but he never knew if it was chiefly respect for his rank or himself personally. He could see by this crew that Captain Reynolds had achieved both. And now. To his surprise, the very man at the centre of his thoughts was sitting up at the head of a large heavy oak table regaling them with stories of their time in space. What they referred to as the Black. The others chipped in with observations of their own or playfully corrected their Captain when he wandered a bit off topic or kind of got the sequence of events out of kilter.

It was playful banter and he loved it. He watched Trip's animated face as he soaked up all the tales. It was a joy to see his friend this relaxed. Almost blunted the memory of what the Xindi had done to Earth. The loss of his sister Lizzie whom he had doted on and adored. At his darkening mood, Captain Reynolds smoothly shifted the storytelling over to Jayne. The big man happy to oblige with tales of his own derring do while he concentrated on the Captain of Enterprise. Though he had more stitches in him than a tapestry quilt and was bundled up with bandages which virtually kept him rooted to his chair, you would not think he had been hovering on the brink of death mere days beforehand. The man had to have the constitution of an ox.

"Captain Archer, I want to thank you and your fine people for all your help."

He smiled. "Please, the name's Jon, and as for the thanks I'm embarrassed to admit it was my fault your ship got banged up."

Captain Reynold's eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened in mock alarm. "You banged up my boat? *Tianna* is nothin' sacred?"

Jonathan Archer grinned. "I can't explain what happened but my helmsman seems to think we fell through a hole in the sky. A doorway, window, chute--whatever it is. We seem to have travelled to either some alternate universe or through time. Maybe a bit of both."

Sub-Commander T'Pol stiffened at his side. Her protein meal forgotten. "There is no such thing as time travel, Captain."

Opposite her Trip turned away from Jayne's story and rolled his eyes. "Ya tell 'em T'Pol, and while you're at it tell 'em there's no such thing as aliens."

The meal lasted hours but no one was complaining. Simon noticed the Captain was getting tired and inched his way nearer to him. Trip was telling them about the time he had been stranded on an asteroid with a violent alien, both struggling to survive in the fierce heat long enough for their ships to rescue them. Captain Archer watched with a smile on his face then turned to Captain Reynolds, noticed how tired he looked. His face still too pale for comfort. "Captain..."

"Mal."

Captain Archer paused and gave a deep smile, pleased to drop formalities. "Mal. I hope you don't take this the wrong way but we have a pretty efficient infirmary of our own and very gifted doctor. I'd like him to take a look at you. Maybe help..."

The banter round the table faded away. Both crews listening. "That's not necessary Jon, I got the finest doctor in the 'verse right here."

He nodded, tried not to sound patronising or to cause offence. "I don't doubt that Dr Tam is very gifted but we have medical advances and techniques that may speed up your healing process."

Captain Reynolds' answer was interrupted by the doctor himself before he could get a word passed his lips. "Captain, I would like to see this infirmary for myself if you don't mind?"

The Captain looked at Simon for a moment. "Well, I guess if it's alright with Captain Archer..."

"Absolutely. Our Dr Phlox may not be conventional but he's done things I wouldn't have believed possible."

"And if I'm going to be looking around their infirmary it might be a good idea to get a second opinion." Simon ventured carefully.

For a moment everyone held their breath. Inara came in at that moment and walked over to Simon, her quizzical look going from his face to the Captain's. Captain Reynolds seemed to be considering something. His voice came out soft but clear. "You are determined to have me fussed and pawed over until the 'verse goes cold ain't you, doc?"

Simon smiled slightly. "I just want the best for my Captain."

That produced two raised eyebrows and a startled look. Around the table there were a few muffled chuckles quickly disguised as throat clearing when the Captain turned his head. Captain Archer caught Trip's eye and they exchanged quick grins.

"Is that so?"

"*Tian xiao de* we may never have this opportunity again. So what do you say Captain?"

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to take a look." He responded cautiously.

The brilliant smile that broke over Simon's face was almost worth the awkward moment. Looking down the table he cast his eye over his crew, extra chairs having been drafted in to make room for the senior staff of Enterprise. It seemed every gap and space in the commons had a body lounging in it. Felt a mite cramped but it was a good cramped. And these people felt like honest folk. His eye caught Biv's and he saw the man nod. His mood lightened. He looked Jonathan Archer in the eye.

"If we're goin' what're we still doin' here?"

They laughed lightly and the conversations resumed. Simon got Jayne to help him with the Captain, Biv trailing along behind them with Kaylee, Trip, Malcolm and Captain Archer. Hoshi had managed to wangle an invite to the dinner and was so caught up in conversation with the Shepherd that she stayed behind. The man was fascinating and his explanations for their bi-lingual familiarity was a revelation to her. "And you're saying Earth was destroyed 500 years ago?" She asked in a hushed half-scared voice.

"No child, I'm sayin' in our 'verse Earth-that-was got used up as the Captain would say. Her resources ran out. So the people left, terraformed new Earths. Some with the new technology and some not. The richer planets, the ones that embraced the new technologies and garnered great wealth, became the Core Planets. The Alliance is like a governing body complete with their own military and political infrastructure. They wanted to bring all the planets within their rule only they weren't too subtle about it."

Her eyes widened. "You mean there was a War?"

"Child you have no idea." Book shook his head sadly. Unseen by either of them River had crept out of the shadows. She quietly sat on a chair behind the Shepherd. "They waged a long and bloody war against any who opposed them. Those that valued freedom stood against them, small often technology poor worlds. Those that fought were called Independents. They finally lost in the last battle of the war, the Battle of Serenity. It was a terrible and bloody time. Families were devasted. Worlds destroyed. Men and women orphaned by the thousands. Those that survived exiled from their homeworlds."

She read much in his quietly spoken words. "Were you exiled?"

A long silence. "Not exactly exiled, child."

"My name's Hoshi." She corrected gently.

"Hoshi." He said solemnly as if making a promise. "I'll remember that."

"What happened to you?"

"I did many things. Travelled to different worlds. Learnt many things. But God has a way of giving you his gift whether you want it or not and no matter where I went or what I did I couldn't ignore his call forever."

"His gift?"

Shepherd Book smiled at her, a faint twinkle in his eyes that said he might possibly be alluding to something else. But it was too subtle for Hoshi to be sure. "Faith."


	12. Respite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dong ma = understand; shenme? = what?

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): dong ma = understand; shenme? = what?  


* * *

ENTERPRISE

Captain Reynolds lost consciousness before they could get him to sickbay. Simon hovering over him anxiously and lamenting the blood loss from re-opened wounds. Biv watched quietly, no less concerned. His solemn eyes taking in everything. Captain Archer watched the little procession of faces and shook his head. Playing Devil's Advocat he stepped in front of Zoe, Jayne and Kaylee impeding their passage so they could not follow. Jayne looked ready to rip his head off and Zoe did not look much friendlier. Kaylee just looked upset. Jayne's frown deepened.

"Why can't we go in there with him? What ya tryin' to hide?"

"I'm not trying to hide anything but this is the sickbay and Dr Phlox can't work with everyone in his way."

"Ya let Simon and that gaunt guy go in."

"Simon is a doctor, so I understand is Biv."

Zoe did not look at Captain Archer, her eyes were fixed straight ahead where the doors had swished shut behind him. They had stayed too long. Begun to get comfortable. It was always a mistake.

The Captain took a deep breath and tried to look sympathetic. "Look, I know this is hard. You don't know us that well but we do have your Captain's welfare at heart. He will be taken good care of and as soon as Dr Phlox says he can have visitors I'll let you know."

"Said he was stabilised." Muttered Jayne darkly as if the doctors on Persephone had deliberately lied about their Captain's condition.

"I'm sure he was but Captain Reynolds was pushing himself. He should have been in bed resting not walking about pretending he hadn't been injured."

Jayne glared at him. "You sayin' its' the Cap's fault?"

Captain Archer shook his head. "No, and I apologise if it sounded that way but he should have been resting and that is a fact."

Kaylee sniffed. "He gonna be alright?"

"Yes, he just needs taking care of. Dr Phlox will examine him and probably give him something to make him sleep."

The mercenary snorted. "Do that an' you'll make the Cap real mad."

Just then Lt Reed came walking briskly towards them with a couple of armoury officers in tow. Inwardly Captain Archer sighed with relief. "Lieutenant, I want you to post two guards outside the infirmary. If anyone tries to enter without my express authority throw them in the brig."

Shock was palpable on all their faces. Zoe had hardly said a word but now her gaze shifted from the door to Captain Archer. Something dark and implaccable settling behind her eyes like a sniper taking position over enemy territory. Her voice when she spoke was calm, cool and set in steel. A hundered percent deadly. "You said your ship collided with us by accident."

Her words shook him. Woah, where did that come from? It sounded like a... "Yes, we went through a window, chute, whatever and came out in your universe not ours."

She did not blink. Her dark liquid eyes fastened on his like limpet mines on a target. "Hardly seems likely."

The tone was flat. Not accusatory in and of itself but telling nonetheless. She didn't believe him. He felt Lt Reed stiffen at his side. Knew the man was armed and for a moment he was grateful for his obssessive paranoia. "Everybody just needs to calm down. As soon as Dr Phlox has examined your Captain we'll be able to give you an update."

"Don't much care for updates." Zoe continued. "One of us needs to be with him."

Captain Archer started to shake his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that...."

Zoe flicked her coat back, her right hand settling on the butt of her handgun. "Don't recall askin'."

Quickly he shoved an arm across Lt Reed's chest to prevent him drawing his phase pistol. This was getting out of hand real fast. He could now see the Shepherd walking up behind Kaylee and Jayne. Seconds later Inara and Wash came and stood behind him. Captain Archer swore under his breath. It was the Preacher who spoke next. "What's going on, Captain Archer?"

He repeated what he had told the others and waited for the man to yell at him or make thinly veiled threats. To his relief the Shepherd did neither.

"You have to understand Captain Archer, in our 'verse trust is a very expensive commodity. Highly sought after and very rare. We don't know you. Taking our Captain and keeping us from him is eroding the little store that we had built up between us. You do see that don't you?"

He nodded. "Of course."

"Captain agreed to come and look at your facility, should have been enough for you." Said Zoe.

"He collapsed. We had to do something."

"Yeah, well we have our own doc." Sneered Jayne angrily.

The Shepherd moved up slowly and put a hand on Jayne's arm. Though the man still glowered he did let the Preacher move passed him. Now he was standing next to Zoe. Wash stood next to Kaylee and put a hand around her shoulder. The poor girl was trembling and looked ready to bolt. At that moment the door behind Captain Archer swished open and Simon walked out to speak to them. His face was pale and he looked harried. He looked at all the tense faces. "It's alright, the Captain's going to be fine. I'll be staying with him so there's no need for any of you to worry. Go back to Serenity and as soon as I have more news I'll let you know."

Zoe looked at him hard. "What happened?"

"He tried to do too much. Re-opened the wounds on his back. Lost too much blood and passed out. It could have been worse. At least there's no infection." He paused, a small smile quirked a tired mouth. "You know how he is, Zoe. Too stubborn for his own good which is why he's got us, *dong ma*?"

She relaxed. Even managed a ghost of a smile for him. Her hand moved away from her gun butt letting the flap of her coat fall back into place. Everybody visibly took a deep breath and began to relax. Jayne grunted, straightened up then headed back the way he had come. All of a sudden he didn't like this ship any more. Didn't like the fact that their boat was stuck in the landing bay like Jonah in the belly of the whale. It was too much like a gorram Alliance cruiser for his liking. All that spit and polish of bright metal. Not a lick of dirt on anything. Didn't seem natural for a working vessel to look so clean. Made a man nervous.

An hour later Captain Archer found Trip in the mess hall shoving mashed potato and steak into his mouth. He wrinkled his nose in appreciation at the smell of the mushroom gravy it was swimming in and smiled. Trip looked up mid-swallow. "Tough day?"

He sighed. "Nearly had a war on our hands." Seeing Trip stiffen he quickly explained. "Our visitors were all ready to start firing those ancient weapons of theirs and all because their Captain is in our sickbay."

Trip frowned. Puzzled. He took a gulp of his coffee before speaking. "They didn't seem like trouble to me."

The Captain gave him a look and Trip felt a slight flush rising up his neck.

"Hey, that's not fair! All those things that happened to me could'a happened to anyone, ya know that."

"They just happened to happen to you though." Said the Captain, his lips tugging up slightly.

His Chief Engineer scowled and the Captain dropped his baiting. He had bigger problems on his mind.

"Where's T'Pol?"

"She went back up to the bridge to see if she could find anythin'. Not that there's a snowball's chance in hell of findin' anythin' in a sky with no points of reference if ya take my meanin'. This whole thing's gettin' beyond a joke, Cap'n. We gotta find our way back."

"I know Trip and we will. Perhaps if we can retrace our route we can..."

"What? Re-thread the needle? That's an awful slim hope, Cap'n, an' ya know it."

"I'm open to suggestions."

Trip pushed his plate away. His dinner half eaten. He was no longer hungry anyway. Captain Archer watched as he ran his hand back an dforth through his hair. he gave a deep sigh then stopped. Froze for a moment. When he looked up the Captain saw a gleam of something in his eye. "Open to suggestions, huh?"

The Captain nodded and waited. He knew that look.

"We don't have anythin' on our star charts 'cause this ain't our universe, right?" Another nod. "But this universe is full of other folk. Like Cap'n Reynolds and his crew. They have to have star charts for this place. Come to think of it didn't they use some kind of navigation to plot the course to Persephone?"

He watched his Captain's face begin to light up. "That's right, they did." Then just as suddenly as the hope sparked in his eyes it fell flat. He was remembering the tension outside sickbay. The anger, the suspicion. The accusatory looks. He sighed. "Somehow I don't think our new friends are feeling too trusting right now, Commander."

Trip nodded as if he had been expecting that. "Let 'em sleep on it."

"What?"

"They're worried about their Cap'n, can't blame them for bein' loyal and nervous. By mornin' things'll look better, ya see if I'm not right. Cap'n Reynolds will have had a good night's rest, everybody will be a lot less itchin' to start a firefight. Might even be ready to listen to reason and perhaps help us out. How's that sound to you, Cap'n?"

Captain Archer gave his first real smile in hours. "Sounds like a plan!"

***

The dimmed lighting did not wake him. Nor the odd disjointed squeaks and chitters of Dr Phlox's medical menagerie. No. It was the distinct feeling that he was being watched. Like an itch he could not scratch. It started at the back of his neck and kept moving. He opened his eyes the barest crack, careful to keep his breathing even. No tell tale movement now. He resisted the temptation to frown. Where the rutting hell was he? He felt something touch him, a hand resting gently on his forehead. A cool soothing touch to his fevered brow. He must have twitched or something because soft words floated down to his ears. "I know you're awake Captain but we can pretend you're not if you prefer."

He opened his eyes and waitd for them to adjust though he had recognised Simon's voice instantly. "Where the gorram am I?"

Simon Tam smiled. Took his hand away and reached for a small flannel that was lying in a bowl of cold water on the small table beside him. He wrung it out and folded the flannel then placed it on the Captain's forehead. He closed his eyes and absorbed the cold wetness of the cloth relieving him of the heat. It felt wonderful. "You're in sickbay on Enterprise. You know, they did offer to let you have a walk around and take a good look. You didn't have to collapse to do it."

The Captain's eyes opened again, he squinted up at Simon. "Ha, ha, very funny. Shouldn't you be wearing a red nose and big flapping feet? The kind you can stick in your mouth every time you open it?"

If anything the doctor's smile widened. Simon was sitting on a stool next to the biobed. He crossed his arms and looked amused. "Someone's feeling better."

The Captain grunted non-commitally, was about to say something when Dr Phlox came to see what all the commotion was about. He gave the Captain a huge v-shaped grin, his merry eyes twinkling with genuine warmth and pleasure. Happy to see that his newest patient was wide awake and holding what appeared to be a coherent conversation. As soon as Mal saw him he yelled and almost rolled off the bed in a bid to get away from him. Simon put a hand on his shoulder. From his seat in the corner Biv rose and came to stand on the other side of his bed. The Captain wondered if the poor man ever slept. "It's okay Mal, this is the Enterprise's doctor." Biv explained gently.

Wild eyes flew from Biv's face to Simon's. Sure he was trapped in some kind of gorram nightmare. Dr Phlox smiled benignly. "It's quite alright, Captain, I'm not offended. I'm a Denobulan. I had much the same reaction the first time I saw a Human."

Captain Reynolds was slowly calming down though he had to admit the Denobulan was a creepifying sight. "Huh, seems this 'verse is full of clowns."

Dr Phlox chuckled. "In that case would this clown like something to eat or does he want to go back to sleep?"

***

Morning was something of a relief to everyone. For a start Captain Reynolds got to see his crew. They filed in kind of sheepishly which made him suspicious that something had happened and they had not got up the courage to tell him. For another, the creepy doctor had put him inside some body scanner then been using something called dermal regeneration to knit and heal his wounds. He had been pretty freaked out at first, the scanner being so coffin like and all. Gave him flashes of Tracey and that gorram box he'd mailed himself to him in. Never wanted to see a thing like that again. But the best bit. The piece of magic that almost made him want to hug and kiss the weird guy was the job he did on his ear. He could not stop touching and bending it. Unbelievable! No painful hopscotch of rucked up skin where the ear had been roughly reattached by Biv without anaesthetic and thread as thick as strips of cowhide. No. This job was so neat you could not see the join. Honest. Would this face lie? Well. Forget the lying, a man had to do what a man had to do and it was an unforgiving 'verse.

Zoe looked relieved. He was better than she had expected though Simon would not let the Captain sit up. Kind of odd she thought with all those wounds across the Captain's back. But then she was no doctor. Not no nurse either. But she was here. Had to check on her Captain. Make sure these starfleet people weren't trying to pull anything over them. After the jitters of last night she wasn't taking any chances. Even Jayne looked relieved. The Captain lay back on a couple of pillows and looked at the little sea of faces crowding round his bed. He could not keep the silly smile off his face. Wash beamed back, enjoying seeing the Captain happy for once even if it was just the drugs. Zoe looked at Simon while Kaylee clutched the Captain's hand, her little face lit up with joy.

"What did you give him?"

Simon looked nonplussed. "*Shenme*?"

"The Captain. What drugs did you give him?"

"Oh, he's not on drugs. At least not now. We had to heavily sedate him last night." He did not tell her why. Figured it was best to keep that little embarrassment to themselves.

Zoe gave the Captain a wary look then gazed at the doctor as if trying to detect a lie. "He's smiling."

Simon nodded and looked damn pleased with himself. "Well yes, he is."

"Why?"

"Why don't you ask him?"

She looked at the Captain and sighed. "Sir?"

Zoe had to repeat herself--twice--before he looked up from Kaylee. "What's up Zoe?"

"You're smiling, Sir."

The smile became a grin. She frowned. Now that was downright creepifying. "Yep, guess you caught me out Zoe."

"Why, Sir?"

He twisted his ear and wiggled it. Her frown grew. Puzzled, Wash leaned in close and took a good look at the Captain's ear. A big grin slid across his face. He pointed at the Captain's ear and grinned at Zoe. She was going to kill them both. "Sweetie, look! They mended Mal's ear."

She bent down and took a look. When she straightened up again she was a bit stunned. The Captain grinned at her. "You can't see the join! And Zoe, my ear don't buzz no more. How about that?"

"Stunning, Sir." She deadpanned in a flat emotionless voice. Yep. They were both going to die.

***

It took three days. Three days in which the two crews veered from being big gorram friends to having the biggest most orneriest fight in the history of space flight. Serenity's crew were on edge because even though the Captain was making remarkable progress Dr Phlox and Simon wouldn't let him out of that shiny sickbay. The Enterprise crew were uptight and getting more ansty because they had to get back to the Delphic Expanse and the sense of time running out was not improving tempers. Trip tried to calm folk down, put a light spin on things but even he found the whole thing wearing. It was with a huge sigh of relief that he greeted the news that Dr Phlox had finally agreed to let Captain Reynolds out of sickbay. To celebrate the event Captain Archer had insisted that they all had a sit down meal in the mess on Enterprise. Considering that the last meal had been on Serenity no one could really complain and this way more of the Enterprise crew got to meet and mingle with Mal and his crew. Inara had politely declined the invitation and taken River aboard her shuttle. Simon felt guilty leaving her there but Inara insisted he go and join the others. River had smiled sweetly at him and kissed his cheek, shooing him out and giggling when he hesitated.

Trip and Malcolm sat n a table at the far side of the mess hall and watched th epeople crowding in with a sigh. "This is a mad house."

Trip nodded. "Ya said it, Malcolm. A coupla days ago you couldn't give some of this food away now everyone who ain't on duty wants to line up for the leavin's just so they can sit an' gawp."

The armoury officer chuckled drawing Trip's eyes away from the crew of Serenity who were currently being bombarded with questions and pleas for stories from every damn quarter. Even their Captain hd got in on the act, a fact which Trip found mildly amusing. Lt Reed suddenly laughed outright. "What's so funny?"

"Look at them. They look like extras out of some spaghetti western. What do they know about starships?"

"A lot more than us, Malcolm. Don't forget compared to them we just got here. Don't let the clothes fool ya. They've seen things I hope I never live to see." Trip shuddered. Remembering some of the stories Jayne had told him on Serenity.

"What kind of things?"

"Just 'things'."

"You mean like aliens and that kind of thing?"

"Nope. Accordin' to Cap'n Reynolds they don't have aliens in their 'verse."

Lt Reed thought about that. "No Vulcans?"

"Nope. No Denobulans or Klingons either."

That thought silenced them for a moment. Both of them thinking about their enemy the Xindi. Lt Reed resumed the conversation, his voice quiet and tone serious. "Do you really think they can help us?"

"The truth?" Lt Reed nodded. Trip sighed and looked across to the central table. "I don't know but if there is any kind of God out here I sure hope she's listenin'."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "She?"

Trip laughed and raised his mug of hot chocolate in a silent salute. "Long story."

They waited until the bulk of crew members had had their seven minutes of fame and drifted off to do other things. Soon there only remained Serenity's crew and the Enterprise command staff. Trip nudged Malcolm in the ribs and hopped down off the table. "Come on, Lieutenant. Let's see if they can help us."

Captain Archer looked up and smiled slightly as his Chief Engineer and Armoury Officer joined them. Trip gave them a wide grin. "Room for two more?"

He nodded and shuffled his chair over so they could pull two more chairs around the table. Trip looked at Captain Reynolds. "If ya don't my sayin' Cap'n Reynolds you look a sight better than ya did a few days ago."

"Thanks, Trip." He turned to Captain Archer. "You're 'unconventional' doctor does good work, Captain Archer."

"I told you to call me Jon."

He paused to let a smile settle on his lips. "Jon."

The two men nodded. Captain Reynolds held his gaze a few seconds then spoke in his quiet soft voice. "But that isn't what this is really about--is it--Jon?"

The conversation hushed. Trip realised the Captain of Serenity was a lot sharper than he looked. Not much appeared to get passed this guy. He looked sideways at Lt Reed and saw him nod slightly.

"No, it's not, though you are more than welcome to the food. To be honest I was wanting to ask you for your help."

Zoe was sitting in Wash's lap. He felt her stiffen but other than that she did not move a muscle. Simon tried to read the meaning behind Captain Archer's words but the subtext was not clear. If River had been present she would have been able to tell him in a heartbeat. Whether or not he would have understood her ramblings was another matter. Jayne scowled and watched to see what Mal would do or say. He had learnt the hard way to respect the Captain. Kaylee did not seem to notice any tension. She was happy and enjoying herself. She grinned across at the handsome Chief Engineer and felt a little flutter when he grinned back. Shepherd Book looked thoughtful but kept his own counsel.

"As you may recall we were travelling through a part of space known as the Delphic Expanse when we fell through a tear in subspace or a hole in the space/time continuum. Not sure what it was but it propelled us out of that part of space to this one. I'm not sure how much of your universe I can grasp to be honest, and tales that your Earth was abandoned 500 years ago because all the resources were used up is a little hard to believe."

"No more believable," Said Captain Reynolds calmly. "Than your story that 400 years in the future some alien race no one's gorram heard of is gonna wipe out the entire human race in a pre-emptive strike." He paused and looked straight at Sub-Commander T'Pol. "A fact that yoru science officer believes to be an impossibility."

Captain Archer looked surprised. When had Captain Reynolds spoken to T'Pol? He looked at her but her expression gave nothing away. A slight frown flitted across his face.

"Given that neither of us can entirely swallow each other's story," Said Captain Reynolds easily as he leaned carefully forward, elbows resting on his knees and every eye on him. "How do you think me and mine can help you?"

It was Trip who answered him. "Well sir, if this is your 'verse it stands to reason you know your way around here. Like my Cap'n says we don't. Don't have any charts nor anythin' to make this piece of sky familiar to us but I'm guessin' ya do. I seem to remember ya doin' some navigatin' to get to Persephone. When we somehow left the Delphic Expanse and ended up here we collided with your vessel. I'm wonderin' if there's some way you can backtrack to that point in time and maybe locate the area you were in when it happened? That'd give us a good idea where to start to look for a way back."

Captain Reynolds nodded, it was a good point and he liked the fact that the Chief Engineer had just come right out and said what he wanted. He looked at Wash. "What d'you think, Wash? Think you can retrace our path to the point of impact and help these folks out?"

Wash tilted his head a moment, thinking. He slid Zoe off his lap and they both stood up. His eyes bright and sparkling, eager to get on it. "Don't see why not, Cap'n."

Trip jumped to his feet and looked at Captain Archer. "Is it okay if I go with him, Cap'n? Might be able to get a few ideas."

His Captain nodded and Trip fell in step with Wash and Zoe, the two men soon getting into an animated discussion on the pros and cons of time travel. Captain Archer smiled then watched as everybody stared to drift off. Captain Reynolds did not move but gave him a look that said he wanted to talk. They waited until they were the only ones left in the mess hall. Captain Archer waited to find out what Mal wanted to say. He did not have to wait long. "Why didn't you just ask for our help?"

Captain Archer felt uncomfortable. "I wasn't sure you'd want to help us."

Mal raised his eyebrows. Surprised. "Oh? Why's that?"

"After you collapsed we took you to our sickbay. Your crew were not very happy about that. I don't think they trusted us not to harm you. It was pretty tense for a while."

"They were just bein' a little over protective is all."

Captain Archer smiled. "I can understand that."

He watched Mal get up carefully. Noted that though Serenity's crew had left the mess hall, their doctor appeared to be hovering just outside the doors. 

"Looks like you have an escort waiting for you."

He turned his head, caught sight of Simon in the corridor and resisted the urge to swear. He parted from Captain Archer and as he stepped into the hallway noticed Simon was not alone. With him was a rather grim faced Shepherd Book. Mal frowned. "Why do I get the feelin' this isn't good news?"

"I think we should go back to Serenity Captain." Said the Shepherd.

Mal searched his face for some clue as to what was making the Preacher nervous. He looked at Simon. Simon looked sad. "We'd better hurry, Cap'n. It's your friend Biv."


	13. Angels Among Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): pengyou = friend; shenme = what; tian Yehsoo = sweet Jesus; dong ma = understand; dui = correct.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): pengyou = friend; shenme = what; tian Yehsoo = sweet Jesus; dong ma = understand; dui = correct.  


* * *

The man's sparse frame seemed swallowed up by the whiteness of the sheet. Eyelids fluttering in a slowing dance as he fought to remain conscious. His breathing was shallow, his eyes fever bright but dullng even as Captain Reynolds hurried over to him. Simon looked on sadly but did not crowd them. At the foot of the bed Shepherd Book stood grim faced but silent. No one else was in Serenity's infirmary. Biv stirred when he heard Mal's voice. "What happened, Biv? You took sick?"

Biv looked more sorry than anything else. Reached out a trembling hand and was relieved when the Captain took it gently, wrapping his fingers around his. Simon quietly moved a chair next to the bed. Mal gave a nod of thanks and sat down, his eyes on the gaunt figure hanging on to him with such a weak grip it terrified him. "Not sick, *pengyou*, dying."

Alarm swallowed up his face. "*Shenme*? How can that be? You been eatin' right? Got no bullet holes in you or..." He could not continue. Did not want to think about all the cuts across his back or to speculate on what other things Atherton Wing might have done to this man over the nine years he had held him captive.

The man looked at him gently, squeezed his hand. Actually seemed a little stronger as if the Captain's presence had temporarily revived some of his flagging spirit. "No, Mal. Just Nature taking it's course."

"I don't believe that." He said tightly. "This is Atherton's doin' and we both know it."

Biv shook his head slowly. The effort wearing him out. He paused to marshall his strength and order his thoughts. Determined to leave no bitterness behind. Concerned for his friend and how he would react in the face of the inevitable. He dragged sluggish breaths into the slowing bellows of contracting lungs. Each breath hurt though it should not have. He had no intention of telling Mal that. Some nightmare's the boy did not need to have. He glanced down at the foot of the bed to where the Preacher stood like some grim sentinel then looked back at the Captain. "Just my time, Mal. Sooner or later we all have to let go."

"Not believin' that. I need you to do somethin' for me, Biv, though I got no right to ask."

That brought the ghost of a twinkle to the old man's eyes. "Anything providin' it's legal."

Despite the pain in his heart the Captain smiled briefly. He owed this man so much. "I want you to let Dr Phlox take a look at you." Biv was about to protest but the Captain would not let him. Did not want to hear him say words which would amount to giving up. No giving up allowed on his boat. "Just say you'll let him look at you an' I'll stop with the badgerin'. You can die in peace then if that's your decision."

Biv looked long and hard at the Captain. He was dying but it had nothing to do with Atherton Wing. Everything to do with the cancer that had been eating him up a mouthful at a time for the last twenty years. He had not told him that back on Persephone. Could not bear the thought of grieving the Captain at a time when every day looked to be their last. He understood now why it had taken him twenty years to die. He could not find it in his heart or soul to regret that knowing that a higher power held them all in the palm of His hand. Now that Mal was reunited with his people Biv felt able to let go. Mal did not need him any more though he knew just as surely that the Captain would not see it that way. Atherton was in the hands of the authorities, probably already swinging from a rope while the great and presumably good watched on with pious satisfaction. "I have cancer, *pengyou*."

Mal blinked. *Tian Yehsoo*. All the breath in his body stalled while his heart contracted. "Cancer?"

"I'm a doctor remember?"

Mal glanced back to make eye contact with Simon. His eyes were pleading. Praying the young man could do what he could not. But miracles were not in Simon Tam's purview though in his skilled hands Mal had seen many things that could have been mistaken for just such a thing. Simon stopped alongside him, not sure who he felt sorriest for and unhappy that nothing he might do could help either of them. 

"There must be somethin' you can do?" Said the Captain in a soft anguished voice.

"I'm sorry, Captain, but the cancer is in the advanced stages. It was already too late months ago. In fact," He paused as if unsure whether or not he should go on. He looking intently at Biv, deliberately avoiding Mal's questioning eyes. Not sure he could face the moisture gathering there like condensation fogging the blue of his eyes with pain. There was nothing quite as affecting as seeing a strong man break. "I'm surprised he managed to last this long. The cancer is quite aggressive, all the main organs are failing now."

The Captain was looking at Biv as if trying to work somthing out, the wheels turning slowly in his head, his face going pale. "That's why you didn't want to leave Persephone, isn't it?" He asked quietly.

"Yes, only I couldn't tell you. Too much the coward in the end, my friend. Didn't want to hurt you and couldn't bear to leave you." He coughed weakly. A spot of crimson appeared on his lower lip. He tried to smile. "They do say doctors make the worst patients."

"I'd still like you to see the Enterprise's doc..."

"No. This has been years in coming, Mal. I'm content to go now."

A flush of anger swept through the Captain. "Well, I'm not gorrammit! You may be happy to go to your Maker but I'm not."

"Not your decision, Mal." He said gently, giving another weaker squeeze on his hand. "Let it go. Let *me* go." A pause. "I'm tired, Mal."

For a long moment there was silence. The Captain felt like he was the one fighting for breath. "Don't do this, Biv." He pleaded softly, an ache in his voice. Pain bleeding through from the past. The sound of gunfire roaring in his ears, his field of vision narrowing to the endless fields of the dead and the dying. The only mercy on his lips a distant call to arms.

But Biv could not hear him now. His eyes had gone completely dull. A light switched off abandoning his body to the emptiness of the fast departing spirit. Eyes open and staring up at nothing. Hand limp in Mal's. The last halting breath not completed. A silent tear rolled down the Captain's face. His free hand trembled as he reached out to gently close his eyes. He stood slowly and leant over the body and placed a soft kiss to the man's cooling forehead then put Biv's hand on his chest and laid the other one over the top of it. "Goodbye, *tian pengyou*. I hope you find your God waiting for you."

Then he straightened and began to remove the silver cross and chain that Biv had given him back on Persephone. To his surprise the Preacher was suddenly next to him. His strong hands gentle but firm as they stopped him. "Don't."

Surprised he turned his head to look at the Shepherd. Slowly acknowledging his presence. How the rutting hell did he get there so quickly without him seeing? "Just returning it to him, Book. No call to lay a hand on me."

There was something in the Preacher's eyes that went beyond simple compassion. Mal had no idea what it was. The Preacher's voice was quiet, a soothing balm to his ears stilling the nightmare images from a battlefield that was never silent. Dreams that had died on Earth-That-Was to live forever in place of sleep. It was as if in that one instant the Preacher knew. But that was impossible. "He gave this to you." Said Book gently. "Do not throw away his last gift."

The Captain did not ask him how he knew. Let his hands drop to his sides. The fight gone out of him like the light in Biv's eyes. He looked at Biv, now seeming so peaceful it hurt. He had wanted so much to give him a few years of joy and happiness to make up for all the years of pain. To let him share in the sounds of vibrant life here on Serenity, to laugh and eat and live here among his people. His crew. His family. To join in the circle of those he protected and cared for. Even though Biv had not been there long enough to become one of them Mal knew there would always be a gap around his table that should have been his. He had made that space in his mind for him when he had vowed he would not leave Persephone without him. He recalled the time he had told Biv about angels. It seemed so long ago now. Another lifetime almost. The man had never laughed at him. No hint of ridicule just calm acceptance. Biv had said he did not know if he believed in angels or not but Mal did. He placed his hand momentarily over Biv's joined ones in a last silent farewell. If they did exist he was as sure as a man could be and still draw breath that Biv was one of them. Why was he grieving so? The man was simply going home. As Biv had said. It was time to let him go.

Simon watched anxiously as the Captain left the infirmary. The Captain did not look back or he might have seen a strange expression on the Preacher's face. Been curious to see Book lay a hand over Biv's and lean down to him to whisper a few words for the ears of the newly departed. If he had seen and been somewhat of a fanciful man he might have likened it to a changing of the guard. But that would have been nonsense. Book noticed the Captain pause on the threshold of the infirmary, straighten his shoulders, then pick up his pace as he disappeared from view. He had lost Biv but he still had a crew that depended on him and needed him to be strong. No looking back. Mal bit his lip but could not block out the sound of returning gunfire, the smell of cordite strong in his nostrils as his eyes misted momentarily. The battlefield now still and silent as the grave. He could walk more easily now. Another burden laid to rest. Back in the infirmary Simon bowed his head and closed his eyes. Shepherd Book was praying.

What Simon did not know was that Book was not praying for Biv nor any of the dead. He was praying for the living. Those God had left behind.

"They wear so many faces  
Show up in the strangest places  
To guide us with their mercy in our time of need.  
Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with the light of love.  
To guide us with the light of love..."

'Angels Among Us' - sung by Alabama

***

Kaylee was grinning from ear to ear. Wash chuckled and looked at the abashed expression on Commander Tucker's face. Lt Malcolm Reed allowed himself the luxury of a well earned smirk. Commander Tucker tried to glare at him but with the easy going laughter giving gentle abuse to his ears it was a task he was not born to. An answering grin kept escaping between reluctant chuckles. "Ya just had to go an' tell 'em about Risa, didn't ya Malcolm?"

"You have to admit Commander, it was rather funny."

Trip shook his head. Kaylee could not wipe the smile off her face. "I wish I'd'a seen that! You in your underwear, then tryin' to explain it to your Cap'n an' all."

"Uh, that wasn't the worst of it."

All eyes fastened on him and Trip felt himself blushing slightly. He gave Lt Reed a meaningful look and the Armoury Officer obediently cleared his throat in a prelude to digging the Commander out of this latest embarrassing revelation. They were saved any further banter by the appearance of Captain Reynolds. "Wash, how you doin'? Find anything?"

Wash picked up on the Captain's sombre mood and nodded. "Yes, Cap'n."

The Captain moved closer. Zoe followed him in. The cockpit was beginning to feel decidedly crowded with the six of them all trying to get a view of the display screens. "Show me what you got."

Wash back tracked through their previous flight path, pointing out the moment of impact.

"Woah, freeze that Wash. Now. Where were we?"

His pilot flicked his fingers across the controls bringing up another display then enlarging it. Wash sat back and pointed. The effect was only marginally undermined by the plastic dinosaurs looking up at the screen. Trip frowned. "How far back is it?"

Wash did some calculations and told him. Trip and Malcom exchanged a glance. "What's the quickest time we could make up that distance?"

"In your ship or ours?"

Trip blinked. "What?"

"Your ship or ours?" He repeated. "You want to go back to the Delphin..."

"Delphic."

"Okay, Delphic Expanse." Wash said more carefully. He waited for Trip to nod. The Captain remained silent, just watching the exchange and listening intently. "We're already in our 'verse, so if we stay on board your ship..."

"You could get sucked into the Delphic Expanse with us." Finished Lt Reed.

The Captain looked worried. "How likely is that Wash?"

Wash shrugged. "I don't know, Captain. I've never done this before."

"Nor have we," Said Trip, his light humour now gone. Something grim and unremmitting in his tone made the others look at him more closely. If Trip noticed he showed no sign of it.

They discussed the speed of the Firefly, how long she could maintain a hard burn. The warp capablities of Enterprise made Mal's head spin. Wash seemed to know what Trip was talking about and Kaylee interrupted every now and then with a technical question that made the Captain feel as if he was a man of no schooling at all. Not so. He had schooling a plenty. Just not in any kind of formal setting. His school was the school of life and his mama had taught him his letters her own self with Cheng chipping in with the reading and writing, especially with the Chinese parts. Now he felt his lack. He looked at Kaylee when the conversation paused. "Can you give me that in Captain Dummy talk, little Kaylee?"

Trip tried to squash a chuckle. Fortunately Captain Reynolds ignored it. Lt Reed looked amused. Kaylee explained to the Captain and he gave a nod and straightened, hands on hips, look thoughtful. "So, splittin' up is no option?"

"We'd be so far behind Enterprise our nav system would be no good to them. They could miss the point of impact."

"Or pass straight back through it with us none the wiser." Said the Captain.

Trip gave him a look. Impressed that despite his lack of knowledge regarding the technical side of things he had been closely following their conversation and was able to cut through to what was most important. He knew that meant the Captain had an efficient analytical brain. He might not know the technical jargon but the man was no dummy. "That's the essence of it, Cap'n."

Captain Reynolds looked at Lt Reed and Commander Tucker for a moment. Mulling something over in his mind. "You've lost three, nearly four days Trip."

Trip nodded, the corners of his mouth tightening up.

"I'm thinkin' best we stay with you until we're close to the impact point then you let us fly free, *dong ma*? That sound a workable plan to you?"

Trip and Malcolm both nodded. The Captain leaned on the console next to Wash. "How fine should we cut this, Wash?"

"Well, I think we should err on the side of safety."

"I'm thinkin' of not erring at all." Said the Captain in a calm flat voice. No room for compromise.

Wash nodded. Re-assessed what he had been going to say. "In that case it would probably be best to stay within our com range of Enterprise and use that as a yardstick. That'll give us the maximum distance from them when they find the impact point yet still allow us to communicate."

The Captain nodded. Wash could tell he was happy with that though he could feel an underlying tension in Mal that he could not account for. Was it the same tension that bled through Commander Tucker's normally ebullient personality? He was not sure but did not think so. "I can do that, Captain."

"I think it's time I spoke to Captain Archer. Then his people and our people can get to work makin' this happen. Get you back to where you're goin'."

Lt Reed looked him square in the eye and nodded. "Thank you sir, we'd all appreciate that."

Captain Reynolds paused a heartbeat. "These folks out to kill us all..."

"Xindi." Said Trip in an angry clipped off tone.

"Xindi. What they look like?"

That surprised the Chief Engineer. He was not sure how to answer him.

"You 'have' seen them, *dui*?"

Trip and Malcolm exchanged anxious looks. "Well actually, Captain, we've only seen footage of their attack on Earth." Said the Lieutenant. "A kind of spherical attack craft. We can't even be sure whether it was manned. The boffins back home think it was operated remotely."

"So this enemy's got a name but no face?" He paused and watched both men nod. "I'm takin' it you got pieces of the craft?"

Another look passed between the two Enterprise officers. Lt Reed gave the Captain a very keen look. Interested in seeing where he was going with this. Having another sharp mind on the team could only be to their benefit. "Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Just thinkin' about technology is all. Might give us a clue or somesuch." He paused and started to move towards the door, pausing just inside the frame when no one followed. "Best we see your Captain now, time's a-wastin' and I'm thinkin' you don't have much to waste."

Even though it was not an order Trip and Malcolm reacted as if it had been one and quickly followed him out, the others falling into step behind them. Wash slid an arm around his wife's waist and gave her a kiss on the cheek, his warm breath fanning her face. "What do you think the Captain's up to ?"

His whispered words tickled her eardrum. She managed to hold back a shudder of desire. "I think he wants to do more than just get them home."

They exchanged a look. Wash tried to still the sudden rapid increase in his heart rate. There were drawbacks to having an heroic Captain. Funny. Right now he could not think of one of them.

***

Ensign Hoshi Sato was excited. Both she and Travis had been pretty much out of the loop of what was going on. They knew a little more from the conversation at the meal to welcome Captain Reynolds back from his stint in their sickbay but were still no wiser about their visitors. Travis Mayweather smiled at her with easy good nature. The two friends had a lot of respect for each other and both being Ensigns often found themselves spending their free time together. Now Captain Archer had asked for both of them to attend the meeting he was having with the crew of Serenity. A palpable air of expentency added to her excitement. It amused the helmsman. They were approaching the main loading bay, the situation room and the Captain's ready room being far too small to accommodate the people that would be gathering. "Must be pretty important."

Hoshi nodded. Face flushed. "Liz says Dr Phlox has been asked to attend as well as quite a few of Trip and Malcolm's people so this time it's not just the senior staff."

"You think they've come up with a plan?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I tried to find out more from T'Pol but you know what she's like. All she kept saying was that I would find out when she did. At the meeting."

Travis nodded. "I noticed you had quite a long talk with that priest."

She smiled. "He's not a priest, he calls himself a Shepherd or Preacher. Next time you'll have to come with me and speak to him yourself. He was explaining about the universe they live in and it was fascinating."

They were at the doors now and could clearly hear the sounds of voices within. Travis pushed the door open and let Hoshi proceed him. Her bright smile of thanks as she looked at him faded when she looked into the room and saw close on fifty people gathered inside.

"Holy shit!" Exclaimed Travis before he could mind his mouth. "Almost the whole ship is here!"

"Don't forget our guests."

"I'm not." He tore his eyes away and looked at Hoshi. "So who's flying Enterprise?" He joked.

A cool voice just behind his ear made him jump. "You do not need a helmsman or a navigator, Ensign, when the ship is not moving."

Hoshi smiled at Sub-Commander T'Pol. Naturally being a Vulcan she did not smile back but Hoshi was sure she detected a little glimmer of amusement in the Sub-Commander's eye. They made their way through the throng and joined Captain Archer, Commander Tucker and Lt Reed in the middle of the room. Dr Phlox stood next to Lt Anna Hess and Liz Cutler. Liz smiled at Hoshi who gave a short nod back, too interested in what was going on to be more outgoing. Her curiosity piqued when she turned her head and found herself staring into unfamiliar blue eyes. The tall lean Captain of Serenity looked incongruous in his light tan pants, brown shirt, suspenders and long brown coat. Then there was the handgun set in the holster at his hip. Beside him Zoe stood matching him in a wary almost protective stance, her look cool and measuring. Behind them Jayne Cobb was cradling his favourite gun, the Preacher beside him turning his head to nod politely at Hoshi. His look unreadable. 

A shorter stockier man with wavy light brown hair and the loudest shirt she had ever seen on anyone but Commander Tucker wove through the deepening crowd of people and stood next to his wife. The girl moving up behind him looked like she should have still been in school. The mechanic's overalls only seeming to accentuate how young she was. Hoshi blinked twice as Kaylee moved away from Wash to stand on the other side of Captain Reynolds giving her a view of Simon Tam and a beautiful exotic looking woman in rich red velvet robes. Hoshi knew she was staring but could not help it. Dr Tam looked behind him, said something to the exotic woman whose lips parted in a ruby smile. She stepped to one side and a young pale faced girl pressed forward. Simon pulled her to him in a protective embrace, nodded his thanks to the Companion then turned back to face the others. Captain Jonathan Archer was clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Thank you all for coming. To bring everyone up to speed I am also having this meeting relayed over the internal coms to those officers who could not attend in person. Captain Reynolds and his crew have offered their assistance in getting us back to the Delphic Expanse. While it may seem impossible to you somehow we do appear to have ended up in an alternate universe or been affected by some variant of time travel." He paused to give T'Pol a wry little half-smile. "Which as we all know from our Vulcan friends does not exist."

A few people sniggered and chuckled quietly but silence soon resumed.

"Captain Reynolds assures me that they can guide us back to the point of impact where our two vessels collided. As far as we can ascertain this was the point where we left the Delphic Expanse and entered their universe. Always supposing that the place where we came through has not shifted or closed up behind us we should be able to go back through it."

Captain Archer looked around the room, taking the measure of their reactions to this bit of news.

"We don't know whether this is possible nor, if it is, whether we will emerge on the other side intact. For this reason, just before we reach the point of impact we will drop off Serenity so that Captain Reynolds and his crew can keep tabs on us. We will be in voice communication throughout. If any problems are spotted we can hopefully draw back and reassess the plan."

Rostov raised a hand. The Captain nodded for him to go ahead with his question.

"Sir, what happens if we get back to our entry point? How're we gonna find the Klingons?"

Captain Archer held a breath then let it out slowly before answering. "Let's worry about one problem at a time. First we have to get back." He paused and looked directly at Captain Reynolds. His eyes now sad. "Before we do this there is one sad duty I would ask you to observe with due dignity and respect. The crew of Serenity lost one of their people earlier today. The man's name was Biv Daniels. It is my understanding that the crew of Serenity would like to have a private ceremony to say their goodbyes to him before we set course. I have given my full support for this action and will assist in any way."

Captain Reynolds looked grateful. "Thank you, Captain. We have our own Preacher and the ceremony will be simple. Nothing fancy."

No one looking at the Captain of Serenity would have been able to tell the depth of the feelings raging in him. A stormy sea of emotions and clouds of sorrows with no place to rest. Kaylee put a hand in his and squeezed causing a lightening of his soul that gave him cause to thank whatever providence had urged him to take her aboard as his mechanic. Young she might be but at times she had a wisdom in her that belied those tender years. She had cried when he had broken the news to her. The others had been sorry but not much affected beyond that. Shepherd Book had been stoic. Mal did not known that their sadness was for his loss not for Biv. After all they barely knew the man. Only Inara felt a deeper pang for Biv having sensed a gentleness and goodness in him and knowing a deep friendship had formed between him and the Captain. Perhaps when this was all over Mal would talk to her about it.

The rest of the meeting passed without any hitch then the room was emptying. Captain Archer hung back to discuss the final arrangements for the impromptu funeral. When Captain Reynolds had said the ceremony would be nothing fancy he had not been kidding. It was a short solemn afair. Shepherd Book oddly enough related the story of the Prodigal Son. At the slight frown on Captain Reynold's face he then moved smoothly on and commended Biv's soul to God. The ceremony finished with the Lord's Prayer. Book thought of singing a hymn but decided against it. The grim look on the Captain's face told its' own story and he knew Biv would not want him to draw this out. The coffin was simplicity itself. An old cargo box that Jayne had cut down especially for the purpose. Book had then been surprisingly adept at converting it into a passable coffin. At the surprised look on the Captain's face he had stated simply that he was walking in the footsteps of the son of a carpenter so it should come as no surprise to anyone that he could do this. No one had an answer to that least of all the Captain. 

Once the coffin was jettisoned the others murmured prayers of their own and drifted away leaving the Captain to contemplate the loss of his friend alone. After almost an hour had passed Inara Serra came back to see how he was doing. He heard her measured footfall and recognised it without having to turn around and see who it was. "No call for you to be here, Inara."

She stopped beside him. Staring out in the same empty direction as he was. "I never knew Biv but from what I saw of him he seemed a gentle man."

A pulse in the side of the Captain's jaw jumped. "He was, Inara. Saved my life put bluntly. Didn't deserve to die in no gorram cancer-ridden pain out here in the Black. It ain't right."

"No," Her voice was soft. "It isn't right."

He turned to look at her. "Atherton tortured him."

Inara hissed in a sharp breath. She had not known that.

"For nine years." He elaborated in the same flat tone.

They just stared at each other, the seconds dragging out as if stunned by the news. Lost in its' own non-corporeal grief.

"I hope Lord Warwick dragged that hangin' out, Inara. I hope he took DAYS to die and suffered every hour in agony."

His cold hard vengeance made her shudder inwardly however deserved it undoubtedly was. Shuddered because it reminded her that there was an emptiness, a darkness in Mal, that was frightening in intensity. A part of him she could not touch and did not like to see. But it was part of him. And you could not divorce the man from his demons. Only Mal could do that. Losing Biv did not make that an easier prospect. He noticed the worry she tried to hide from him.

"Don't worry 'bout me, Inara."

"I wasn't..."

"An' don't lie to me about worryin'. It's in a woman's nature I guess but it don't help any."

She paused, choosing her next words with care. "If you ever want to talk about it..."

"I won't."

"But if you do, I'm always here."

"Subject's closed, Inara." He said quietly. His pain put in a box and locked away where she could not see it, poke it or pry into it. "Why we still talkin' 'bout this?"

Inara nodded, for the moment conceding defeat. "What happens now?"

He turned his head and gazed back out into the Black. "Now we go and find this hole or opening or whatever the gorram it is and get Enterprise and her crew back to their 'verse."

"Can we do that, Mal?"

He turned to look at her. For a moment the darkness she had glimpsed was gone. "Yes."

His confident tone was not put on. "How can you be so sure?" 

"Don't know just am. Same as I'm sure you don't want to be standing here no longer."

She nodded slowly. She was relieved when he fell into step alongside her and they left together. Already she could feel the speed of the ship increase beneath her feet though it was much smoother than any vessel she had ever been on before. Perhaps Captain Archer and his crew were right. This ship did come from another universe. A sad thought occurred to her. Why oh why, couldn't it have been a kinder one than her own 'verse? Were all the variations of man destined to be struggling for the right to survive? Or was man not the pinnacle of creation as he assumed but the plague that fed on it? Somehow she did not think expressing her thoughts to the Preacher would be any comfort.

Captain Reynolds was lost in his own thoughts or he might have noticed a figure standing in the shadows watching him. The Preacher let him pass unaware that River Tam had seen him. Her pale face absorbing the knowledge he kept hidden.

"Oh I believe there are angels among us  
Sent down to us from somewhere up above.  
They come to you and me in our darkest hours  
To show us how to live, to teach us how to give  
To guide us with the light of love.  
To guide us with the light of love..."

'Angels Among Us' - Sung by Alabama

***


	14. A Shock To The System

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): zhuni haoyun = good luck; dong ma = understand; bao bei = baby/darling; xin gan = sweetheart; shenme = what.

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary (Mandarin-Pinyin): zhuni haoyun = good luck; dong ma = understand; bao bei = baby/darling; xin gan = sweetheart; shenme = what.  


* * *

Trip Tucker stared at his mirror image. The closer they got to the place where they had left the Delphic Expanse for this other universe the harder it became to hold on to his temper and his sanity. Knuckle white fingers gripped the sink. The light reflecting off the water droplets that doused his face and hair. But no matter how many times he shoved his head under the cold water tap he could not calm himself down. He forced his fingers to relax then held them out in front of him. They were shaking so bad he did not think he would be able to hold a spanner right now let alone fix anything. Yet he had to do it. He had to fix 'this'. This anger and guilt he felt over Lizzie. Was it really less than a month ago that his world had been shattered? His heart broken up into tiny little pieces?

The chime of his doorbell snapped him out of his dark thoughts. Quickly he grabbed a towel and patted his face and hair. Stepping back into his room he called for the visitor to enter. The door hissed open revealing Sub-Commander T'Pol. He stared at her as she stepped into his quarters. "Commander, we will be arriving shortly. Serenity and her crew will be leaving us as planned."

"Sub-Commander, I don't wish to be rude but what are ya doin' here? Shouldn't ya be up on the bridge?"

"As should you, Commander."

Oh shit, Jon must have told her to come and get him. That meant...

"When the minutes went by and you did not reappear I came to see what was keeping you."

"Ya mean the Cap'n didn't send you?"

"No one sent me, Commander."

For just a moment he thought he saw something. What was that? Concern? On a Vulcan's face? Nah, must have imagined it. But he was not imagining her presence in his quarters. That much was real. He realised he should be grateful to her not annoyed and willed himself to calm down. At least now he could return to the bridge and await the moment of truth with the rest of them without having the Captain wonder whether his Chief Engineer was simply not up to the mission. He gave her a nod back. "Thank you, Sub-Commander. I'll be right with ya."

They returned to the bridge together. As soon as he resumed his work station he became fixated on the screen showing an image of uninterrupted space before them. Next to him Lt Reed was going over his weapons, checking for the umpteenth time that he had enough firepower to blow up whatever he God damn wanted. He just hoped they had enough power to knock out a Xindi ship if they came across one. In the meantime the Klingons would have to do. But what if they found neither? What if they simply failed? He would not allow himself to think like that. It was not an option. Seven billion lives lay unavenged. If they failed the rest of planet Earth would follow them to oblivion. He glared at the screen. How could space look so innocent when it hid such killers? Then he felt the tell tale change in thrum through the deck plates as they dropped out of warp. He blinked. Here? Already? Captain Archer activated his com to speak to the Captain of Serenity. "Captain Reynolds?"

"Reynolds here."

"Are you ready?"

"As we can be. *Zhuni haoyun* to you and your crew, Captain Archer."

The Captain glanced at Hoshi. She whispered a translation. "He's wishing us good luck, Captain."

Captain Archer nodded. "The same to you, Captain. And thanks for your help."

"Don't mention it. We'll be standing by if you need us, *dong ma*?"

Captain Archer remembered what that phrase meant and had a go at returning it. "*Dong ma*." All of a sudden he wished he and his crew would be spending more time with the Captain and crew of Serenity. But they had a mission to fulfill. Right now nothing else mattered. A shining blue planet was holding its' breath waiting on the outcome. The survival of the Human Race hanging in the balance.

There followed a little chatter between Wash and Travis, then Serenity was flying free of them. They watched the odd looking Firefly take up its' position. Wash passing co-ordinates on to Travis so the helmsman could manoeuvre Enterprise away from Serenity and nearer and nearer to the point of their initial collision. Trip found he had developed a curious affection for the odd looking vessel. The unfamiliar design being seen not so much through his own eyes now but through the eyes of those that loved her. The curious crew who were giving them a second chance. He looked across at the Sub-Commander, his expression an unspoken query. As if reading his mind her cool unemotional voice floated up from her work station, her eyes glued to the information she was gleaning from her screen. "There appears to be..."

She never got to finish that sentence. As they watched apalled, something came spinning out of a gap in the stars, screaming passed them and striking the Firefly a glancing blow with such force that they actually thought they saw sparks. Sparks in space? In vacuum? Lt Reed recognised the vessel first, his tactical training always to the fore of his mental alertness. He was not the head of security for nothing. "It's a Klingon bird of prey, Captain!"

Captain Archer hid his shock. "Can you get a weapons lock, Lieutenant?"

Trip leaned over Malcolm's station, seeing if he could do anything to help but the Klingon vessel was moving not simply irratically but in a fiery spin that suggested no one was at the helm. The Captain nodded to Hoshi. "Open a channel to Serenity."

She nodded back.

"Captain Reynolds? Can you hear me? Do you need assistance?"

There was a brief crackle over the com then nothing. The Firefly was listing then they saw the yawing bird of prey right its' headlong passage and come back on itself. The vessel clipped the Firefly a second time in passing only now the transport ship seemed to be caught up on the Klingon vessel. Lt Reed could not fire on the bird of prey without dooming Serenity and her crew to possible destruction. He looked up at the Captain, his expression anguished. "Sir, if I fire on the bird of prey I'll take Serenity with it."

The Captain swore and punched the armrest of his chair. Just then Sub-Commander T'Pol spoke. "Captain, the bird of prey is heading back on its' original trajectory."

"What are you saying, Sub-Commander?"

"It came out of nowhere and appears to be going back."

The Captain blinked. "Nowhere?"

"I think the Sub-Commander is sayin' that's our hole in the sky, Cap'n." Said Trip. "We wanted a ticket back to the Delphic Expanse. Looks like we got our wish an' unless we do somethin' it's taking Serenity with it."

Captain Archer realised this was true. He looked at Lt Reed. "Lieutenant, bring the grappler on line and see if you can catch hold of Serenity. I want you to yank it clear of the Klingon bird of prey before they both disappear. Then as soon as you get a clear shot I want you to disable that enemy vessel for boarding."

Everyone exchanged startled glances except Lt Reed. He was primed for his duty and automatic obedience shaved seconds off his response time. Seconds that could mean life or death to their newly acquired friends. Captain Archer was determined not to lose them just because they had tried to help. Lt Reed deployed the grappler, Travis matching the speed of Enterprise to give him his best shot. As soon as the grappler was deployed they all held their breaths, a sudden yanking and screeching filled the airwaves as it connected on the vessel's hull. Then the impossible happened. The patch of sky from which the Klingon vessel had appeared suddenly irissed around them and the Klingon vessel, Serenity and Enterprise found themselves being hauled out of this 'verse.

Stunned they could only watch mouths agape as the three vessels spun and twisted, the Klingon ship at last breaking free of its' choke hold on Serenity. Lt Reed began to reel in the Firefly, worried and concerned about her crew. One eye warily watching the Klingon vessel. Once he got a clear shot he made sure Serenity was a safe distance from the bird of prey then strafed it with weapons fire until it drifted powerless in the sky. No one spoke. Eyes as round as saucers simply stared at the surreal tableau. Serenity continued to turn slowly on its' axis then as they watched her thrusters fired on the port side to stabilise the spin. Trip felt a gush of air impact on his lungs as he took in a great gulp of air in relief. At least someone was alive on board to do that. Maybe this story would have a happy ending after all and they had captured a Klingon ship despite all the odds against them. That had to count for something.

A crackle came over the com which Hoshi had left open. Captain Archer nodded for her to try to hail them. It was a known fact that a female voice could sometimes cut through static more clearly than a male one. He hoped it would be true this time.

"Serenity, this is Enterprise. What is your status?"

More crackling then they heard a pained voice float back to them. It sounded like the pilot. Wash. "This is Serenity. What the gorram did you people do to us?"

Captain Archer smiled briefly with relief but there was no humour in it. "That wasn't us, that vessel that hit you? That's a Klingon bird of prey."

Another voice came on the line. This one calm, cool, in control. It was Serenity's Captain. "You tellin' me you found your gorram aliens?"

The Captain avoided looking in T'Pol's direction. His expression carefully blank. "Yes, Captain Reynolds that's exactly what I'm saying though I'm as surprised as you are. Do you have any power?"

"Yeah, we got it though I'm worried about our hull integrity. This boat wasn't built for withstanding collisions in space."

"In that case I think we're gonna need to bring you back aboard."

There was a slight pause. "Might want to reconsider that, Captain."

Captain Archer frowned. Noticed that the Captain's voice was sounding a little strained. "Oh? Why's that?"

"We got us a little fire. Give us time to put it out, *dong ma*? No sense in sending two ships into the Black instead of one."

The Captain exchanged a worried glance with his bridge crew. "Need any help? We can send a shuttle over."

"No, don't think that's an option. You go and get your Klingons. I'll contact you back in a few."

"Okay, Captain Reynolds. Just let us know if there's anything we can do."

He looked at Lt Reed. "Release the grappler, Lieutenant."

Reluctantly he did as he was told. Even though it had not been their fault he felt terrible for the other crew. It made him feel as if Enterprise was a jinx on the other ship.

***

Jayne could not stop swearing. There seemed to be fires all over the gorram boat but when he looked closer they were isolated pockets and easily put out with the extinguishers. Simon and the Shepherd helped him. He had no idea where River was and that actually calmed him. Crazy girl put him on edge too easily as it was. The Captain though was more concerned with Serenity's hull integrity than the threat of fire. He had noticed the fires were managable first off and now turned his attention to concerns of a more life threatening nature. Kaylee slid back from inspection of the last area of impact. "Looks good to me, Cap'n." Kaylee patted the hull. "Serenity's a tough nut to crack." She patted the hull again and smiled at the ship. "That's my good girl."

Relieved, Captain Malcolm Reynolds straightened. He accepted Kaylee's assessment but he still had to be sure. No sense dooming his crew to unnecessary deaths by not being thorough enough. "Okay little Kaylee, but I'm thinkin' I wanna check the outside just to be sure. Get Jayne to take you over all the places where we had those fire outbreaks. I don't want no surprises mind."

Kaylee's eyes widened in alarm. "Cap'n, you're not goin' out there are ya?"

"I surely am. Ain't takin' no chances with my boat. Won't be satisfied she's sound until I've been over every inch of the impact sites."

Kaylee shook her head. "Not a good idea Cap'n, we're not in our 'verse any more remember?"

He tried to reassure her with a crooked smile but it never reached his eyes and she knew him too well to be fooled. "Got no choice, *dong ma*? Unless you got a better idea?"

She didn't but wished she had. The Captain got everybody crawling all over the ship's interior to do a damage assessment. Zoe took him to one side to advise him against going out in an EVA suit. He shook his head at her attempts to disuade him. "Got no choice, Zoe. Don't worry, I'll be careful."

"It's not you bein' careful that worries me, sir."

He raised his eyebrows and paused, the suit in his hands momentarily forgotten. "Then what is it?"

"That ship that hooked up to us?"

He shook the suit out and began to put it on. "What about it?"

"Somethin' strike you as odd about it, sir?"

He hated it when Zoe went into her 'twenty questions' mode. "Just spit it out. Ain't got all day."

"Well sir, it was comin' at us as if it had come from a collision of its' own."

"I didn't see any other ships, Zoe. This observation got a point to it?"

"I believe it does, sir. Just not sure what that point is."

He had both legs in the suit now, was putting his arms through the orange sleeves. Zoe watched him, not offering help unasked for. Besides they had been in and out of those suits a hundred times already. If the Captain couldn't do it on his own by now he didn't deserve to be flying let alone doing a space walk looking for holes in the gorram hull of the ship. He paused before putting his helmet on. "If you find out you let me know."

"Yes, sir."

He put the helmet on, locked it in place then checked his air supply. Zoe went up to the cockpit to see how Wash was doing. She passed Simon on the way. He looked harried. But then that was often how the doctor looked. "Zoe, have you seen River?"

She shook her head. "No, she could be anywhere. Have you tried Inara's shuttle?"

"Not yet. I have a few other places to check first."

Zoe nodded and carried on. When she got to the cockpit she saw that Wash had a cut above his right eye where he had lost his balance and caught his head on the corner of the console in the collision. She reached out to touch it, pulling back sharply when he grimaced. "Does is hurt, *bao bei*?"

"A little. I can't believe we survived not one collision but two."

She nodded. It was kind of hard to believe their luck at times. Not that she was complaining. "Where are we?"

He looked around in a vague sort of way. "I have no idea."

Her look sharpened. "*Shenme*? Tell me that was a joke Wash 'cause right not I'm not laughin'."

"I'm sayin' I have no idea where we are, *xin gan*. All I can tell you is this isn't our 'verse."

Zoe swore and forgot all about the cut above his eye. "Does the Captain know?"

"Yep."

They both stared at the drifting hulk filling their field of vision. On the other side of the hulk was the now familiar sight of the star ship Enterprise. "Is that what hit us?"

"It is."

She shook her head at it. "I've never seen a ship like that."

"Captain said it was the one they were looking for. A Klingon ship."

Zoe felt a shudder go right through her. "Well, I don't like it. Somethin' doesn't feel right."

They fell silent. Neither able to put into words the sudden cold sensation creeping through their veins.

***

Lt Reed looked over his security team with a critical eye. Sub-Commander T'Pol had tried to get readings on any life signs but had come back with a negative. She could not tell if there were no life signs or whether their sensors were being blocked by shielding. It was not beyond the realms of possibility that damaged though it was, the Klingons were playing possum hoping to lure their enemies into boarding the ship. If this was a trap he wanted them to be well armed and prepared for it. Commander Tucker met up with him just at Captain Archer was giving the Armoury Officer his final instructions. "Remember, Lieutenant, we only need one of them alive but if you can locate more then do so."

Lt Reed looked at Trip, noticing he had a phase pistol and a look of grim determination on his face. "Where do you think you're going, Commander?"

"I'm comin' with ya."

Lt Reed looked at the Captain. Captain Archer sighed inwardly. "I don't think that's such a good idea, Commander. Besides, we need you here."

"Cap'n, I gotta go. If there's any chance those bastards can tell us about the Xindi I gotta know."

"We all want that Commander and the best way to achieve it is to let Lt Reed do his job."

"Let me go, Cap'n."

Captain Archer shook his head in true regret. Sub-Commander T'Pol had warned him about this and urged him to be firm with his friend. "I'm sorry, Commander, the decision has been made. I may need to send you with a team across to Serenity."

Lt Reed and his team walked passed them to board shuttlepod one. Trip hesitated then looked at the Captain, torn between the desire to help Serenity and her crew and the need to tear some Klingons limb from limb with his bare hands. "How bad are they damaged, Cap'n?"

"We don't know yet. Captain Reynolds mentioned they had a fire on board and was concerned that we not bring their ship aboard until their vessel was stabilised. He was anxious not to put Enterprise at risk."

His words gave Trip pause. "They're good people, Cap'n."

He nodded. "I know and I feel terrible that we've put them in harm's way."

Trip gazed off in the direction Lt Reed had gone. "I would'a followed orders ya know." He said softly.

Captain Archer frowned, not knowing what he was talking about. "What?"

He turned to look at his Captain and friend. "If I'd gone with Malcolm. That's what you were worryin' about wasn't it? You thought I'd go into a murderous rage and kill everyone."

"Trip, I didn't know what to think and right now I can't be worrying about you AND the Klingons."

He nodded sadly. Knowing the Captain was absolutely right but unable to do anything about how much it hurt. When he remained silent for several minutes, Captain Archer put a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get through this, Trip." He said with feeling. "But in the meantime we have a job to do."

The Commander nodded. "Yes, Cap'n. You'll tell me the moment we have any news on Serenity?"

"You got it. Where you gonna be?"

"Main Engineerin'. Once I make sure Enterprise is okay I'll see ya on the bridge."

When he got back to the bridge Captain Archer was just in time to see shuttlepod one begin to make its' cautious way over to the drifting bird of prey. Lt Hess was temporarily at Trip's tactical station. Lt Reed's second manning the tactical armoury console. Hoshi looked like she wanted to ask him a question but lacked the nerve. When she dipped her head back down the Captain did not say anything. Right now all his attention was on the drifting ship. He wanted to face one problem at a time.

***

Captain Reynolds carefully exited Serenity. Checked his com unit was working and clipped his line to the side of the hull. For a moment he paused to stare, the silence of space cocooning him in a kind of unreality that had its' own stark beauty. Shaking himself out of his reverie he pushed off from the hull enough to grab handholds to pull himself up. Foot by foot and hand over hand he worked his way up over the body of his ship, his keen eyes tracking every piece of her bodywork, eyes following the graceful lines of his boat. No matter how many times he saw her up close she never failed to take his breath away.

The first impact area was characterised by a huge dent and some scratches but no actual tear in the hull. No holes. He breathed a sigh of relief and let Wash know. So far so good. He checked his air supply then hauled himself off to check the starboard side. This also looked the worse for wear but again it appeared to be no worse than dents and scratches. Fireflys were nothing if not soundly built. He felt his heart start to lighten. Things were looking good. Once he got back, re-checked the ship's integrity and satisfied himself that nothing major needed repairing, he would contact Captain Archer and politely decline his offer of help. He would feel happier returning his ship and crew to their own 'verse knowing the Enterprise had its' own mission well in hand and no longer needed their help. Though what to make of their pronouncements he did not know. He had never given much thought to time travel. A practical man he dealt with what was in the Here and Now, what faced him. Speculation he left to them as had nothing else to fill their empty heads. As long as he had a ship, a crew and a job he would keep flying. A man that needed more than that was doomed to a life of disappointments. He smiled at his ship and patted the battered but intact hull. "That's my good girl." He murmured, echoing Kaylee's words from earlier.

He had just inverted himself for the downward climb back when his vision darkened. Surprised he turned outward to see what was causing the shadow to fall over him. As he turned solid something hit him hard dislodging his grip so that he spun away from the ship until his line went taut. He gasped into his com. "What the...?"

He vaguely registered Wash's concerned voice floating back to him. "Captain? Captain is everything alright?"

Eyes widening in shock, he recognised the next object just as it hit him. Spinning a little faster than the first object had done, the boot hit him squarely in his gut knocking the wind out of him. He blinked and swallowed in horror as the spinning figure revolved bringing the head sliding up against his faceplate. He did not realise he had screamed until Zoe's frantic voice cut off Wash's attempts to get a response from him. "Captain? Sir? What the hell is going on out there?"

The blood smeared the faceplate on his helmet. His heartrate speeding up in an agony of realisation. The face had no recognisable features, the skin carved off of it leaving ribbons of flesh and pulpy masses that leeched away to spin into the vacuum of space as that cold void finished what someone else had started. Unable to stop himself, Captain Reynolds promptly threw up inside his helmet.

***

Jayne ran into the cockpit in response to Zoe's call. "What the gorram is goin' on?"

Both Wash and Zoe looked shaken. Jayne frowned. A moment later Simon and the Shepherd joined them. "Something's happened," Said Zoe urgently. "We've lost contact with the Captain."

Simon looked nonplussed. "What do you mean you lost contact with him?"

Jayne answered before Zoe could respond. "Cap went outside to check the hull for damage."

Simon looked alarmed. Shepherd Book could not see what the problem was. "He should be safe enough in an EVA suit."

Zoe and Wash exchanged an awkward look. "What?" Asked Simon.

Wash swallowed slowly. "Um, we did kind of get a transmission from him."

The Preacher's eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What kind of transmission?"

Zoe looked upset. A rarity in its' own right. Wash looked as if he wanted to be sick. "I can't be sure but it sounded as if he was... screaming."

***

Captain Archer watched the shuttlepod dock with the Klingon vessel. So far so good. Lt Reed's voice was calm and professional. They were about to enter the ship. Commander Tucker came on to the bridge and relieved Lt Hess. He looked up and watched the screen. Captain Archer was giving Lt Reed some last minute instructions when the Englishman's voice suddenly interrupted him.

"Bloody hell!"

The Captain leaned over the com. "Lieutenant? What is it?"

There was a second's delay before Lt Reed responded. He sounded shocked. "Sir, I don't think we're going to find anyone alive on this ship."

A finger of dread slithered down the Captain's back. He looked at the enquiring expressions on the faces of his bridge crew. "Lieutenant, just tell me what you've found."

A longer pause this time. "I think I've found the Klingon crew sir and can confirm they are all dead."

Captain Archer frowned at the careful cagey response. "What do you mean you 'think' you've found them? Klingons are pretty distinctive."

"Yes, sir, but these people...." He broke off as if searching for adequate words. "Well, they um, don't have any faces."

Shock reverberated around the bridge. Captain Archer was stunned. "What?"

"In fact Captain, they don't have any skin on their um bodies. It's really quite horrific."

Hoshi put her hands over her face. Travis looked sick. "Lt Reed, return to Enterprise immediately."

"Yes sir, thank you sir."

***

Jayne and Book had to run to keep up with Zoe. Simon was still too stunned to make sense of it. He looked at Wash's pale face and realised the man feared the worst. But what did he think had happened to the Captain? He hesitated in the doorway as Wash tried yet again to raise the Captain. The silence echoed eerily back at him. He made an excuse and hurried after the others. If something had happened they might his help.

Zoe skidded to an abrupt halt, the others slowing down just in time not to run into her. Sitting on the floor just inside the airlock was River Tam. She was wearing an EVA suit, her helmet flung forgotten on the floor. Half slumped in her arms was the Captain, his helmet was off but he was unconscious. Ignoring them all, River was rocking the Captain gently in her arms, her pale face angled as if listening to something only she could hear. "Two by two hands of blue. Four by four here come more..."

Zoe knelt beside her. Tried to prise her arms away from the Captain. Could smelt the vomit but steeled herself not to heave. Simon reached them and quickly knelt next to his sister. "What happened?"

She was not looking at anyone but he knew she heard him. River had an uncanny ability of being able to focus on him whatever mental state she was in. As if he was her only anchor to the real world. "He was alone, no one watching. Knew they'd come so I waited."

"Who? Who River?"

"Two by two hands of blue, four by four here come more. Six by six needles of pain..."

"River?"

She ignored him. "Eight by eight dead again."

Simon gasped. The Captain started to stir, a low moan escaping from him. Shepherd Book looked concerned. "Perhaps you should get the Captain to the infirmary?"

"Yes, I'll do that. Come on River, l have to check on the Captain."

"Two by two hands of blue, four by four here come more..."

The Captain roused and suddenly sat up. His eyes widened then he realised where he was. He was safe only nightmare visions had taken a drastic advance in reality. He had to warn them. "Reavers!"

Jayne swore. The Captain looked at them all then fixed his eyes on Zoe. "We have to warn Enterprise."

"Calm down sir, you said Reavers?"

"On the Klingon ship."

Zoe nodded and helped him up. The Captain turned and looked down at River, resisting Zoe's attempts to drag him off down the corridor. He dropped to his knees and spoke to her, his voice gentle. She seemed to still, her focus coming back as she listened to him. "River, how did you know to come after me?"

"I could hear them. Cold hands, empty hearts, drinking blood and eating flesh. Their armour won't save them." River prodded him in the chest. A moment of clarity shone in her eyes. "Won't save you either."

Simon gently took her hands and helped her to her feet. The Captain looked shaken but took a moment longer to speak to River. "Thank you, River. You saved my life."

She seemed to drift again, no longer seeing him. "Two by two hands of blue, four by four here come more..."

Simon led her back along the corridor, Zoe helping the Captain. "Might want to think about cleaning up, sir."

"After we warn Captain Archer." He said with grim resolve.

"Think he'll listen, sir?"

"If he's sent a team over to that ship Zoe--he'll listen."

Behind them Jayne's eyes had grown wide and frightened. Gorrammit. Reavers. He clutched Vera so tightly his knuckles turned white. Muttering under his breath he followed them with a sinking heart. Reavers. Everyone's worst gorram nightmare.


	15. No Dominion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese glossary: (Mandarin-Pinyin): chusheng xai-jiao de xiang hua = animal fucking bastard; dong ma = understand; wangba dan = bastard (lit. turtle egg).

  
Author's notes: Chinese glossary: (Mandarin-Pinyin): chusheng xai-jiao de xiang hua = animal fucking bastard; dong ma = understand; wangba dan = bastard (lit. turtle egg).  


* * *

"And death shall have no dominion.  
Dead men naked they shall be one  
With the man in the wind and the west moon;  
When their bones are picked clean and the clean bones gone,  
They shall have stars at elbow and foot;  
Though they go mad they shall be sane,  
Though they sink through the sea they shall rise again;  
Though lovers be lost love shall not;  
And death shall have no dominion..."

\--'And Death Shall Have No Dominion,' by Dylan Thomas

***

Captain Archer stared at his Armoury Officer. He simply could not do otherwise. His words conjured up outlandish, impossible images of horror that refused not to haunt his brain. This had to be a joke. A very bad one. But Lt Reed was not laughing and when one of the members of his team had to dash off to be violently sick it dawned on the Captain that the man was telling him the simple unvarnished truth. Commander Tucker stared at the Lieutenant, his throat gone dry, his eyes as wide as they could go. They had gone down to meet the returning shuttlepod after a rather disturbing and short transmission from the Lieutenant. They now knew why he had been so uncharacteristally upset.

The Captain, Commander Tucker, Sub-Commander T'Pol and Dr Phlox exchanged uneasy glances. The Chief Engineer found his voice first then wished he hadn't. "Ya mean, they're all dead? Every one of 'em?"

Lt Reed nodded. "Yes, Commander. The skin appears to have been removed from their bodies and the bodies have been..." He broke off and took a moment to steady himself. The images replaying in a loop over and over inside his head. "They appear to have been arranged in some kind of macabre spectacle."

The Captain's eyes narrowed at that odd description. "Can you be more specific?"

Trip wanted to walk away. More specific was not what he wanted to hear. What had happened to bring about this violence was. But he could hardly say that to the Captain. Sub-Commander T'Pol listened not only to everything Lt Reed said but also monitored his body language. While his terror was more subtle than most it screamed to her of nightmare images that made no sense in relation to the universe as she knew it. Vulcans did not travel in the Delphic Expanse but not because of horrors such as these. Or was that simply the 'official story'? She would not put it passed High Command to bury knowledge of something this disturbing. What she was more interested in was why.

"Yes, sir. The bodies have been hung from the ceilings of the bridge, engineering and mess halls."

The Captain's mouth dropped open. "What?"

Lt Reed took a moment to wet his lips before continuing. "Some groupings were smaller, just four or five bodies, others had as many as twelve stitched together and..."

"Did ya say STITCHED?" Exclaimed Trip, his voice hoarse with a growing fear.

His friend nodded slowly. Not liking the disturbing images he was having to describe but trying to be professional about it. "Yes, Commander. It was as if whoever or whatever was responsible had deliberately arranged them after death in some kind of display."

"It is a warning." Said Sub-Commander T'Pol in a quiet but firm voice.

Captain Archer stared at her. "You've seen this before, Sub-Commander?"

She shook her head. "No, Captain."

"But ya've heard of it?" Asked Trip, not sure he really wanted an answer but knowing he had to ask. His gut was churning just thinking about it.

Another shake of the head. "No, Commander."

"Then how can you say it's a warnin'?" He said, a tiny thread of irritation inching its' way into his voice.

She turned her head to look directly at him. "It is the only thing that makes sense, Commander. Why else arrange the bodies? Whoever is responsible is no longer on that vessel therefore the bodies were arranged for whoever would find them."

"Oh God." Trip felt sick. She was right. The colour drained from his face.

Lt Reed was glad the Commander had not gone with him. It had taken him all his considerable control not to throw up when he had made the grisly discovery. He turned to the Captain wanting to get out of his suit, take a hot shower then get falling down drunk--not necessarily in that order. Knowing the Captain he would want Dr Phlox to check him and his team over first. Probably put them through decontamination just to be on the safe side. For once he had no argument with that. "Sir, I regret we will not be getting any answers from these Klingons."

Captain Archer nodded, looking stunned. He took a moment to pull his thoughts together. "What about their computers? Surely we can salvage something..."

Lt Reed was already shaking his head. "Anything useful has already been stripped and taken, sir. All that's left is the shell of the ship."

"An' the shell of the men that manned it." Murmured Trip.

Only T'Pol heard him and one look at her face told him she would never tell. Well. That was something. The Captain was about to order Lt Reed to get changed and clean up when Ensign Hoshi Sato commed him from the bridge.

"Go ahead, Ensign."

"Sir, there's an urgent message coming through from Captain Reynolds."

The Captain held his hand up to ask Lt Reed to hold on a minute before disappearing with Dr Phlox. His team of four armoury officers fidgetting behind him. "Hoshi, can you patch him through to me on this com?"

"Yes, sir."

Barely a second passed then he heard the distinct voice of Captain Malcolm Reynolds. He was alarmed by the grim urgency of the man's tone. It conjured up a nameless fear that made him quail with apprehension inside. "Captain Archer? This is Captain Reynolds, whatever you do stay away from that ship. *Dong ma*? If you still have people on it bring them back and get as far away from it as you can!"

"Captain, my away team has just returned with a rather disturbing story."

"Believe me Captain, it ain't no story it's true."

An awkward little silence fell between them. "Captain Reynolds, do you know what attacked that ship?"

"Yes, I do. With your permission I'd like to come aboard. What I have to tell you ain't pretty but this can't wait. We delay the tellin' and your whole crew'll be in danger."

"Very well, Captain. I think Serenity should be brought aboard. That way if we need to move fast our ships won't get separated."

It was a polite way of telling Serenity's Captain that their Firefly would be unable to keep up with Enterprise's warp capabilities. Plus it also told him in unspoken terms that he had no intention of getting his crew to safety and leaving Serenity to face whatever the hell had happened to the Klingons.

***

The Captain's situation room was a crowded place but Captain Archer wanted to keep the disturbing news just to his command staff and the crew of Serenity. No sense in promoting a ship-wide panic when they had no idea what they were dealing with. He knew Lt Reed's people would not talk. Captain Reynolds looked tense, his blue eyes darkened with a deep concern that haunted the shadows of his face. One look at his expression told Lt Reed that this man had seen the butchery on the Klingon vessel before. Up close and personal. He could not wait to hear the Captain's story and had no illusions that it would make grim telling.

Captain Archer looked at the people assembled around the long table. Extra chairs had been brought in then the door sealed. His complete command staff was present including Ensigns Sato and Mayweather, Dr Phlox and Ensign Cutler. To his mild surprise the crew of Serenity were present in their entirety including the pale fragile looking girl that clung to their sharply dressed young doctor. He was surprised that the Companion had joined them but something in the set of her jaw and the look in her eye told Captain Archer that she was tougher than she looked. But still. It made him feel uneasy. She was the only one who had refused a seat, opting instead to stand behind Captain Reynolds' chair. Zoe sat to his right next to her husband. Kaylee had her arm around River and was next to the Shepherd. Jayne lounged next to them but his eyes were restless betraying his apprehension. Dr Simon Tam sat the other side of his sister and flicked his eyes from his Captain to the crew of Enterprise. He did not envy Captain Reynolds the task of explaining to them about the Reavers. Until recently he had believed them to be fictitious. Stories told to frighten children at bedtime or round camp fires. To find that they were not only real but occupying their 'verse was something he had not been prepared for. Now it seemed their appetites were taking them even further.

"I think we should get started right way, Captain Reynolds. Perhaps you could begin by telling us what you know of the people who did this."

Malcolm Reynolds nodded and leaned forward a little, resting his forearms on the table. He looked paler than normal but his voice was steady, calm and he spoke with a deliberation that told them he did not intend to repeat himself. They listened avidly. "You have to understand something, Captain Archer. The people that done this--we call them Reavers--ain't human any more. A long time ago they were men like us but somethin' happened to them. They went feral, mad, turned cannibalistic and wild in ways that go beyond common reason. Nobody knows what first turned 'em but it's a fact that once a Reaver always a Reaver. They ain't stupid either so if you're harbourin' the notion of out smarting them you have to get that misconception out of your head."

"You sound as if you have first hand experience of them."

He nodded. "I do. First saw their handiwork in the War. Weren't no more than a boy my own self. After the War heard tales of them but sightings not so many. When a Reaver ship passes you cut your power and wait adrift hoping they've already fed and will pass you by."

Hoshi's face went white but she said nothing. Lt Reed put a hand on her shoulder and she was suddenly grateful for that small patch of human warmth and reassurance. The Lieutenant could not resist asking. "What if they don't pass you by?"

"Then you try and out run 'em. You fail and they'll kill you, rape and eat your flesh before peeling off your skin to sew to their clothes as trophies. They don't care if you're still alive or dead when they latch on to you. They feed on your terror just as surely as your flesh and bones."

Captain Archer shuddered. "And that's what happened to the Klingons?"

He nodded grimly. "It is."

"How can you be so sure? I mean, you never boarded the Klingon vessel."

Captain Reynolds looked at Lt Reed for a moment. Took his time framing his reply, a pained hooded look came into his eyes. Inara put a hand on his arm but he seemed not to notice. "I saw their work, Lieutenant Reed. I had gone EVA to check over my boat after those two collision. Rest of my crew were puttin' out fires and checking the damage on the inside. While I was outside something hit me. I lost my grip on the external strut, only saved by the line clipped to the side. I didn't have time to get back to the hull before I was hit again. This time I saw it." He swallowed carefully and continued in the same flat even tone, though his eyes were distant now. As if trying to divorce himself from the all too graphic images trapped inside his head. "It was a body. Spinning slow and kind of deliberate. It struck me then the face--or what was left of it--slid down my faceplate..."

Liz Cutler put a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God..."

"Once you've seen their handiwork Lieutenant you never forget it."

Lt Reed nodded silently. He could attest to that. Commander Tucker was remembering what Lt Reed had told them. "What about the... hangin' 'em from the ceilin'? Lt Reed says they did that on the Klingon ship."

Captain Reynolds nodded. "It's their way."

"Why do they do that?" Asked Captain Archer.

He shrugged. "Why do they do any of the terrible things they do? Part of it's a warning and part of it's decoration."

Dr Phlox frowned. That did not sound right. "Decoration?"

"What can I say, doc? They're twisted *chusheng xai-jiao de xiang huo*. There's a madness and a sickness to them that's downright evil." He gave the Preacher a tiny nod. "No offence, Shepherd."

Book gave a small nod back. The crew of Enterprise were stunned. Sub-Commander T'Pol wanted more information. "Where do they come from?"

"From us a long time back I'm guessin' though what turned them that way I don't know."

"No," Corrected T'Pol. "Where do they come from not 'who' do they come from."

He blinked. Admiring her distinction. She was a rare one able to focus like that through such gory doings. "Some say they were early settlers from Earth-That-Was. No one knows when the first Reavers appeared or what created them but in the first stories they stayed at the fringe of the new worlds. Them as were outside of the Core, beyond Alliance rule, were their prey. Then they got more numerous, bolder, started hittin' transport lanes but there was safety in numbers. If you kept to busy routes or better yet Alliance routes they didn't seem to bother you. But out in the Black everybody was fair game."

She did not blink. "They came then from your 'verse?"

You could have heard a pin drop. Captain Archer stared at T'Pol then exchanged a stunned look with Trip and Malcolm. Captain Reynolds might not be a tutored man but he could read the sub-text as well as any man. "Was there ever any doubt?"

***

Shepherd Book chose his moment to corner the Captain. It had been a long day and longer night, both crews talking into the small hours of the next day. Dead on their feet but determined to hammer out some kind of plan of action. Captain Archer made it clear that he did not expect Serenity and her crew to go through the Delphic Expanse with them. His reasoning was sound. If Serenity stayed with them she might never find her way back to their own 'verse. But before the two crews parted for the last time he needed to glean every last bit of information from Captain Reynolds and his crew. After eighteen hours of straight talking the crews had split up to finally get some rest. Book watched Captain Reynolds slope off to Serenity and gave him a couple of minutes before following him. He watched Inara lean in close to say something to the Captain but he just shook his head wearily and she went on up to her shuttle.

Zoe gave the Captain a nod and dragged Wash off to their bunk. Jayne paused long enough to give the Captain his own assessment. "They're all gonna die. Damn ruttin' fools."

Captain Reynolds said nothing. Book held back. It seemed the whole crew wanted to impart a last comment to the Captain before turning in to get some much needed sleep. Kaylee took the Captain's hand and peered anxiously up at him, concerned for him as well for everyone else. Book did not hear what she said but the Captain gave her a tiny smile and dipped his weary head so he could kiss her on the forehead before gently pushing her away from him. "Go! Shoo! I need my mechanic bright and wide awake."

She grinned at him and gave a little wave. "I love my Captain."

Kaylee left him with River and Simon. The Captain really did not want any more creepyness. It was not as if sleep was going to find him but why add more nightmares to the ones rattling around in his closet? "You should get some sleep too, doc."

"How about you? I could give you something..."

The Captain was already waving him off, as Simon knew he would. But he had to try. The man was plainly exhausted and no doubt haunted by the things he had seen. River shook her head. "Won't help."

They both looked at her. It was the Captain who broke the silence. "What did you mean back there, River? About the Reavers?"

"You don't see them but they see you."

Simon looked uncomfortable. "River?"

She was not looking at him. Her eyes fastened intently on the Captain's face as if this was something he should understand. "They feel you in their dreams. Become your nightmares."

"River, that's a little too creepifying and it's not helping."

She tried again. "Don't forget the armour. It fools everybody but don't let it fool you."

The Captain shook his head. He could feel a headache coming on. Simon gave him a look of concern. "Do you want something for that?"

"For what? Creepy fortune cookies that make no sense?"

"No, Captain, the headache."

"Oh. You know about that?"

Simon almost smiled. "It's hard to miss when you frown like that and keep rubbing your forehead."

"It'll pass, doc. Thanks."

"Well if you change your mind or just need to talk about..."

"I'll be fine, *dong ma*? Now go get some rest. I've a feelin' we're gonna be needin' it."

Simon nodded, his arm around River who was now doing an imaginary cat's cradle with her hands and humming to herself. When they had gone the Captain stood alone at the bottom of the steps, his back to the cargo hold. After a couple of seconds he spoke without turning round. "You can come out now, Preacher."

Shepherd Book did not seem put out that the Captain knew he was there. He stepped out of the shadows easily and watched the Captain turn to face him. The Shepherd had his hands in his pockets, a serious look on his face. "You know Captain Archer's right."

"About what?"

"This isn't our fight. We have to go back."

He sighed. A weight on his shoulders he could barely carry. The Shepherd moved next to him. "Come on, I'll walk you to your bunk."

Captain Reynolds gave him a sideways glance. "You gonna tuck me in too, Preacher?"

"If I have to."

The Captain chuckled drily but was too weary for humour. "You were very quiet during that meeting, Preacher."

"Nobody died."

The Captain snorted. "So you sayin' you on'y speak for the dead?"

"Sometimes I make an exception and speak to the living as well."

They reached the Captain's bunk. He leaned on the hatch and swung the door inwards, pausing before climbing down the ladder. "Like me?"

Their eyes met and locked for a moment. "Like you."

The Captain climbed down the ladder, surprised when the Preacher followed him down. Especially when his only answer to his look of query was the Preacher closing his door so they would not be disturbed. The Captain felt the hairs stir on the back of his neck for no good reason he could fathom. Suddenly he was more awake than he had been in many hours. "What's on your mind, Shepherd?" He asked softly.

The Shepherd looked him in the eye for several moments before replying. "You."

All the air seemed to huff out of the Captain's lungs. He made himself talk calmly. "And why is that?"

"You didn't tell them."

"Tell who what?"

"You let them think the Reavers came from our 'verse."

He snorted. "I know they came from our 'verse, so do you."

"That's not what I meant."

"Then speak plain Preacher."

"Up until now the Reavers 'have' come from our 'verse but this time is different. When that Klingon ship appeared it came 'out' of this place--the Delphic Expanse as they call it. That was when it first collided with Serenity. It then turned and hit us a second time before going back through from our 'verse into the Delphic Expanse taking us and Enterprise along with it."

For a moment the Captain was silent. "You don't miss much do you, Preacher?"

"If God had wanted me blind he would have taken my eyes at birth." He paused. "Why didn't you tell them?"

"The Captain got my drift and I'm bettin' that Vulcan--T'Pol--picked up on it. Why the inquisition?"

"I think you know why."

"Pretend I'm Jayne and spell it out for me."

The Shepherd nodded. "I think you know what's happening here."

"And what's that"?"

"The Reavers are no longer confined to our 'verse. If they're showing up in Captain Archer's universe as well then we may be in more trouble than we think."

"How do you figure that?"

"I'm thinking of the timing. Earth-That-Was ran out of resources 500 years ago. We start terraforming new earths..."

"Seemed like the thing to do."

The Preacher ignored his interruption and carried on. "Captain Archer and his crew discover a hitherto unknown race who travel 400 years back in time from the future to launch a pre-emptive strike on Earth. But they don't destroy it, they maim it."

"Maim it?"

He nodded. "Commander Tucker was getting very agitated. Did you notice? Later I asked Lt Reed about it and he told me in the attack on Earth the Xindi killed over 7 million people one of whom was the Commander's sister."

"I didn't know that."

"What I'm saying is that this new race is brutal. Their zeal for this mission to wipe out humanity is almost biblical. What does that tell you?"

"That every 'verse has its' share of crazies. Is there any point to this discussion?"

"Captain, think. Imagine the Reavers hundreds of years in the future. With access to advanced technologies. Able to come and go where and when they please. You said yourself that they aren't stupid. What if they are instead very, very bright?"

The Captain only just managed to suppress a shudder. He did not like where this conversation was going. "Top three per cent?"

The Preacher nodded. "Top three per cent. They do say that genius and madness occupy the same knife edge."

"Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin'?"

"That depends on what you're thinkin'."

"I was thinkin' about River. That facility the Alliance were using. Cutting up her brain. Changing her. Making her crazy." He paused, his voice becoming a hushed litany of painful realisation. "Simon said they cut her again and again and again..."

"Imagine Captain," Said Book stepping into the Captain's personal space. The air puffing out of his mouth as he spoke sending shivers down his spine. "If you were one of those people, trapped in the nightmare of Alliance mind games, would you want to become the ultimate monster? Would you, the top three per cent and above, want to see the rest of Humanity become hideous perversions of the Beast of Revelation?"

The Captain felt sick. "You think these Reavers from the future have perfected time travel and are using it to go back in time and space to destroy Earth, wipe out Humanity, to prevent their future selves becoming Reavers? Is that it? Did I miss a turn in the road?"

"No, Captain, you didn't miss a turn in the road." He paused. His voice ineffably sad. "I think that is exactly what is happening. The Reavers are attempting to commit a form of mass suicide."

"They want to save Humanity by destroying it?"

The Shepherd did not answer. Captain Reynolds knew that sleep would be the last thing he would be able to do for some time to come. All he could hear going round and round inside his head were River's words to him when she had saved him. 'Two by two hands of blue, four by four here come more. Six by six needles of pain, eight by eight dead again'. He had thought they were random nonsense words but something deep inside had shivered as she said them, as if subconsciously at least he knew they meant something and it was not good.  
At last he looked at the Preacher. For once needing guidance that was not his own. "What do we do?"

"Only one thing we can do. We go back to our 'verse and let Captain Archer and his people handle this."

"Don't seem right. We should tell 'em, explain this..."

"It wouldn't do any good. They wouldn't believe you. Besides, you've given them enough to do the job. Too much information can be as fatal as not enough."

For a long long time the Captain just stared at him. "Some day," He said very quietly. "You're gonna have to tell me what you did before you became a Preacher."

***

It was hard parting from Enterprise and her crew but it had to be done. Commander Tucker was anxious, restless, a driven man. Captain Reynolds could see it, feel it in him, and felt a tremendous wave of sorrow rush through him. He turned his head to find Sub-Commander T'Pol watching him intently. For some reason she was beginning to creep him out. Maybe it was just as well that they were leaving.

Captain Archer stepped forward and offered his hand. "I don't know how to thank you and your crew for all your help."

Serenity's Captain took his hand and shook it firmly but there was no answering smile. "If you really want to thank us wipe those *wangba dan* Reavers out. Give them no gorram quarter Captain, no little *let's do this the civilised way* lectures. They won't be listenin' and you can't afford the distraction."

Captain Archer tilted his head, expression thoughtful, bright eyes sharp. "I'm sorry to see you go, Captain. There are a hundred things I'd love to discuss with you and your crew. Who knows? Maybe we'll bump into each other again some day?"

"You never know." Said the Captain non-committally.

The leave taking was an oddly solemn affair. Returning to the entry point put everyone on edge wondering if the opening would still be there, then worrying that if it was something else could be coming through it. Fortunately nothing untoward happened. Trip watched Serenity leave Enterprise, the command staff watching the images of the Firefly as it set its' course back to its' own 'verse. With mixed feelings they watched it disappear through a black patch of sky and for several minutes no one spoke. Then Captain Archer's voice broke through their solemn mood. "Come on, time to get back to work. We've got a planet full of people to save."

Lt Reed hesitated. "Captain?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"What do you want to do about the Klingon ship?"

Trip looked up from his work station to hear the Captain's reply.

"Destroy it, Lieutenant. I think the target practice will come in handy."

A bright smile broke out on the Armoury Officer's face. Sub-Commander T'Pol glanced at Commander Tucker, noticed the firm set of his jaw, the dull gleam in his eyes where revenge stirred. She turned to see the Captain watching her, gave him a nod then turned back to her console. She pretended to look through her scope but her mind and vision was elsewhere. Recalling the expression in the eyes of another Captain, one who had been brave enough to willingly venture into the Delphic Expanse and give them a chance against a superior foe. In the last few shared hours they had spent aboard Enterprise she realised he knew. Wondered why he had not warned Captain Archer or any of the crew. But then something in his eyes told her why. His job was finished for now. Not his fight. Not so her. A burden had been passed which she had unconsiously accepted. No words spoken. No vows to break. She thought about Commander Tucker. The poignancy of his loss and the changes she could see in his darknening spirit a clue of what was to come if they failed.

"And death shall have no dominion.  
Under the windings of the sea  
They lying long shall not die windily;  
Twisting on racks when sinews give way,  
Strapped to a wheel yet they shall not break;  
Faith in their hands shall snap in two,  
And the unicorn evils run them through;  
Split all ends up they shan't crack;  
And death shall have no dominion..."

'And Death Shall Have No Dominion'--Poem by Dylan Thomas

Sub-Commander T'Pol straightened slightly and determined not to falter. No matter what the High Command said, Humans had earnt their right to explore space. And she intended to see to it that they did so without the threat of anihilation hanging over their heads.

"And death shall have no dominion.  
No more may gulls cry at their ears  
Or waves break loud on the seashores;  
Where blew a flower may a flower no more  
Lift its head to the blows of the rain;  
Though they be mad and dead as nails,  
Heads of the characters hammer through daisies;  
Break in the sun till the sun breaks down,  
And death shall have no dominion."

'And Death Shall Have No Dominion'--Poem by Dylan Thomas

Captain Archer leaned back in his command chair. "Warp 5, Commander Tucker. We're going hunting."

"Aye aye, Captain!"


End file.
